Pintar la belleza en el amor
by jeez.chan.gomez
Summary: Yo era una chica tímida y fea, me aleje de todo con muchas metas pero... ahora estoy de vuelta, distinta y mejorada, dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiero sin temor a volver a ser nadie... si no te gusta... muévete del camino
1. prologo

**_HOLA! o si, e venido con una nueva historia, sera algo corta pero espero les guste, _**_**nosean tan malos cuando jusguen si?**_**_ bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, esta historia salio de mi loca ca_**_**becita, bueno, espero que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

**_Pintar la belleza en el amor_**

**_Prologo_**

Aquí estaba yo, esperando a que mí querida hermana terminara de filmar la escena, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, pero claro, solo era una farsa, una mascara que ocultaba el egoísmo y uno de los orgullos mas elevados debido a su increíble fama, todo lo que yo no era y que en efecto nunca seria.

A se me olvidaba… mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 17 años, soy delgada y de baja estatura, ojos cafés casi rojos, cabellera larga, rizada, color chocolate rojizo amarrado en dos largas trenzas, labios rojizos y enormes gafas, normalmente visto con sudaderas gruesas, pantalones anchos y converse, si si, soy una nerd pero ¿A quien le importa?, soy nieta de una de las mujeres mas adineradas de todo Tokio: Sumire Ryuzaki, además de ser hija de los difuntos Makoto y Tomoyo Ryuzaki, productores, artistas y empresarios.

Soy una chica tímida, callada, fea, inteligente, responsable, distraída, torpe, me considero amable, amante de la literatura, pero lo que mas me gusta es pintar, inspirarme en ver un lindo paisaje y copiarlo en un lienzo en blanco, hacer todos los detalles por mas pequeños que sean, me encantaba pasar las tardes pintando e imaginando que hacer, pero yo solo estaba enamorada de un amor imposible, con muchos sueños e ilusiones, pero yo solo soy… la hermana, ayudante, asistente, estilista y hace-lo-todo de la chica que tengo enfrente mio, Sakura Ryuzaki, la chica mas hermosa y popular de todo Japón, a la edad de 19 años se a convertido en una de las mejores actrices, alta delgada, figura escandalosa debido a algunas operaciones, cabello lacio y castaño obscuro, ojos verde olivo y sonrisa encantadora.

Caracterizada por ser la persona mas "bondadosa" de Tokio y la persona que sale con mi amor imposible, pero todo lo que se ve de ella, es totalmente superficial, es malcriada, engreída, egoísta, orgullosa y con un ego en exceso, además de ser mandona, berrinchuda y sobre todo mentirosa.

O si, e estado enamorada desde que tenia doce años, ¿De quien? De Ryoma Echizen, el famoso actor y tenista de Japón, de edad de 18 años, si, lo es, Ryoma es un año menor que mi hermana, serio, frió, orgulloso y muy, muy guapo. Es un chico demasiado atractivo, cabello negro con destellos verdes que solo se ven con el sol, alto, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, de cuerpo musculoso pero delgado, de ancha espalda y con unos increíbles ojos ámbares que intimidaban a cualquiera, en fin, él es como el sueño de toda chica, perseguido por la mitad o mas de las mujeres de casi todo el mundo… pero tiene defectos, es serio y engreído, pero el peor defecto que puede tener es: fijarse en mi hermana y no saber todo lo que ella hace.

Yo soy nadie comparada con mi hermana, tenemos demasiadas diferencias, ella es extrovertida y yo demasiado tímida y seria, ella es popular y yo… un cero a la izquierda, ella llama la atención de todos y yo… ni de una mosca, yo soy responsable y ella… solo me manda para que yo haga sus tareas y cosas, ¿Cómo negarme? Es mi hermana y al ser la menor, bueno… ya sabrán, es casi imposible negarme, ella cuido de mi cuando éramos pequeñas, yo solo contaba con siete años cuando nuestros padres murieron en un trágico accidente de avión, pero ahora… parecía que era yo la que cuidaba de ella o mas bien yo… Parecía su sirvienta.

Debo mencionar que desde que mi hermana y yo éramos muy pequeñas, nuestros padres nos llevaban a los estudios en donde producían sus películas, cuando ellos murieron, mi abuela se izo nuestra tutora y mi hermana le pidió o mas bien rogó que la dejara actuar en un programa de televisión, yo le propuse ser su ayudante y como toda buena dama, mi abuela termino aceptando diciendo: "es lo que hubieran querido sus padres".

Ryoma y Sakura empezaron a salir cuando ella cumplió los catorce, el había actuado junto a ella en un famoso realiti show y es allí en donde las dos conocimos a Ryoma. Yo le había confesado a Sakura en un principio que me atraía indudablemente Ryoma y al día siguiente… llego con la noticia de que estaban saliendo, sonreí, la felicite y luego me fui a llorar a mi escondite. Mi habitación tiene una estantería llena de libros, al jalar uno de ellos, la estantería se abre como una puerta, allí yo tengo mi estudio o más bien en donde oculto secretos y las cosas para que mi hermana no me las quite. Desde ese día, jamás le volví a contar algo sobre mi vida, ella nunca pregunto así que yo no tenia por que decirle, aunque ella me contaba todo, sabia que yo mantendría mi boca cerrada y que era de su confianza aun después de todo lo que me había hecho, ella intentaba arruinarme la vida día con día al contarme todo lo que había hecho con Ryoma, sus citas, sus besos, abrazos, sabia que a mi me lastimaba que me contara eso, ella lo hacia por querer herirme pero yo también tenia la culpa por no reclamarle o decirle algo como: "por favor… ya no me cuentes nada de lo que haces con Ryoma-kun", no tenia el valor para hacerlo.

Pero había algo, un secreto que ella tenía y que me había confesado, un secreto muy intenso e importante, si yo llegaba a abrir la boca y decir ese secreto, su carrera se vería arruinada y el noviazgo de mi hermana terminaría para siempre.

Quien diría que mi larga e interminable paciencia se iría por el retrete ese mismo día y haría que toda la tortura de mi vida terminara.

…

Termino la filmación y vi a mi hermana dirigirse hacia el camerino, la seguí para ayudarla a vestirse y despeinarse… como hacia desde que ella empezó a actuar.

-Hay Sakuno… ya no sé que hacer contigo… siempre eres mala en todo… ¿Por qué no te consigues a alguien y ya? Si fueras como yo… no tendrías por qué seguirme a todos lados- decía en un tono fingido de preocupación, claramente no sentía eso.

Ella debía prepararse para cuando llegara Ryoma a recogerla, ignore su comentario y empecé a des-maquillarla.

Después de un rato de quejas y regaños por parte de mi hermana, salimos para que ella pudiera ver a su tan esperado novio, yo la acompañaba para dirigirme a mi carro y salir de una ves por todas de ahí. ¡Claro! a la edad de quince años, aprendí a conducir y lo hacia tan bien que mi abuela había conseguido que me dieran el permiso de conducir.

Justo cuando salimos al estacionamiento, vi como por breves instantes mi hermana desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado y justo en ese instante llegaba Ryoma… ¿lo mas extraño? Mi hermana no lo miraba a él, había algo más interesante para ella.

-Sakura- llamo Ryoma en ese ronco gruñido que me hacia suspirar, patética ¿no? Inmediatamente mi hermana lo miro y sonrió, sabía que ese gesto era totalmente fingido, la conocía tan bien que ya sabia sobre sus reacciones.

-Hola cariño- esa voz melosa me era irritante y mas cuando vi que ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba, inmediatamente me dieron ganas de vomitar, así que desvié la mirada.

Algo izo captar mi atención, una niña acompañada por una mujer mayor se dirigía hacia nosotros, estábamos en el estacionamiento así que era lógico que algún fan de mi hermana llegara. Además de que había periodistas por todo el lugar captando cada momento que les parecía apropiado, anotando sobre algún chisme o error sobre nosotros, o más bien sobre los dos tórtolos.

La niña toco un poco a mi hermana y esta voltio a verla con mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres niña?- su voz sonó fuerte y clara, la madre se asusto un poco pero sonrió comprensiva, sabia que estaban arruinando una escena romántica.

-Señorita ¿me puede dar un autógrafo?- la niña se veía avergonzada, sonreí con dulzura por la inocencia de la pequeña, la madre volvió a sonreír.

-No doy autógrafos en este momento así que no molesten… Sakuno sácalas de aquí- la niña y la madre se veían desilusionadas y tristes, la pequeña derramo algunas lagrimas, me dio un poco de pena por la pobre niña, es por eso que me izo enfurecer, era la primera ves que me enojaba así, un fuego interno me lleno de ira, tantos años de retener mis sentimientos estaban haciendo estragos en mi interior, intente calmarme.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu Sakura?- pregunte amable, debía tratar de controlarme, no podía obligarme a hacer una cosa así, no permitiría que alguien fuera humillada de esa manera ¿o si?

-¿Por qué Sakuno? Porque tu eres mi ayudante y eres mi hermanita, además recuerda corazón que trabajas para mi, sin mi no serias nada… además quien querría estar con alguien como tu, tu razón de vida soy yo así que… haz lo que te digo- sus palabras sonaron frías pero izo que ese fuego en mi interior se incrementara, estaba harta, harta de las humillaciones, de sus palabras, de sus caprichos, de que me sobajara de esa manera tan típica de ella, que me hiciera creer que era inferior a ella, harta de ser alguien que no era y sobre todo, harta de que me quitara todo lo que quería.

La vi dar la vuelta para marcharse, estaba agarrada del brazo de Ryoma, eso también me izo enfurecer, él no hablaba ni hacia nada para impedir que mi hermana me lastimara a mi o a otra persona, siempre del lado de ella, orgulloso y frió, siempre me ignoraba y hacia como si yo no estuviera con ellos, el sabia perfectamente de mis sentimientos, Sakura me había confesado que se lo había dicho, aun así el me ignoraba, seguro pensaba que era como otra loca fan.

-No- dije en un susurro mirando el piso con los puños y la mandíbula muy apretados, estaba segura de que mis dientes terminarían por romperse, mi hermana volteo a verme inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakuno?- me miro con fingida curiosidad, ella me había escuchado perfectamente, seguro pensaba que alucinaba. Sakuno Ryuzaki jamás desobedecería a su hermana.

-Dije que no Sakura- me erguí para encararla, mis ojos disparaban rayos, mi paciencia por fin había terminado, la mire como nunca lo había hecho, una mirada asesina que reflejaba advertencia, mi hermana se veía sorprendida por eso, incluso el mismo Ryoma se veía incrédulo.

-Pero que…- no la deje continuar, nadie podría pararme ahora y yo no lo haría, era el momento de sacar todo lo que por años me había guardado, tenia que dejar salir esa ira, frustración, dolor y rabia. No pararía hasta sacarlo.

-Me oíste bien Sakura… Ya basta… estoy harta de todo, de tus maltratos, de tus insultos, de tus mandatos de niña rica, de todo… e esperado tanto tiempo para por fin decirte todo lo que llevo dentro, siempre me manipulaste y te empeñaste en hacerme sentir inferior a ti, me has quitado todo que tenia y quería, me arrebataste muchas ilusiones pero ya no mas… nunca te reclamaba ni decía nada por miedo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la que se estaba hiriendo era yo misma, tu eres solo una mascara… ¿Por qué no le muestras al mundo lo que realmente eres? Eres mala, egoísta, envidiosa, malcriada, caprichosa, mentirosa, mal agradecida, orgullosa y no te importa nadie mas que tu… felicidades hermana, me quitaste lo que mas quería, la única cosa que realmente quería me fue arrebatada… no era suficiente para ti el saber que yo jamás podría tenerlo por ser patética y fea... y ¿sabes que? Ya no me interese… Echizen…- lo mire igual que mi hermana, él estaba impactado y muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba diciendo, o si, el no sabia nada en absoluto sobre la verdadera Sakura, Ja pero yo se lo haría saber.

-Mmm- estaba poniendo esa faceta de: "yo no sé de que estas hablando", me hirvió más la sangre, me sentia tan caliente que hasta mis gafas se empañaban, su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, ese sentimiento que sabía estaba lejos de sentir.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre me gustaste…- no continúe para ver sus reacciones, al ver que el no hacia nada, proseguí- pero sabes… me doy cuanta ahora de que ustedes son tal para cual… ambos son iguales: no les importa nada mas que ustedes mismos y me alegra que sea así y no ser como ustedes… nunca funcionaria- mire a Ryoma, el ya no podía ocultar mas la cara de sorpresa y mi hermana… ella estaba mas sorprendida y furiosa, -Sakura… yo te conté mi secreto dos días después de conocer a Echizen por que creí que me apoyarías y ¿Qué hiciste tu? Fuiste con el e inmediatamente se hicieron novios… nunca creí que mi propia hermana me hiciera eso… fue lo que me a herido mas de todo lo que me has hecho- la mire con tristeza, ella solo izo una mueca molesta y Ryoma la miro incrédulo.

-Sakuno ya basta…- de nuevo la interrumpí.

-¡No! Siempre fui nada… nunca valoraste lo que e hecho por ti… te perdone esa ves y las veces que siguieron… pero ya no mas… me canse de ver que **tu** vida es **mi** vida y no dejare que la arruines- camine sin mirarlos, golpee el hombro de mi hermana para dirigirme a mi auto, no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero alrededor de nosotros se había formado un grupo de periodistas y personas que veían la escena sorprendidos por todo lo que había dicho. Nadie había visto esa faceta de mi hermana antes, mi hermana me detuvo jalándome de la manga, estaba furiosa y se notaba en su mirada, fue tan rápido que solo vi cuando su mano se estrello en mi mejilla.

Quede impactada, ella me había cacheteado, me sobe un poco la zona en donde me había golpeado y voltee a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, Echizen también se había sorprendido. Me enfurecí, era la primera y seria la última vez que me golpeaba, mi mano se levanto y le devolví la cachetada aun mas fuerte haciéndola retroceder, ni yo misma me lo podía creer, jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso pero… mi cuerpo se había movido solo y no lo podía parar.

-¡Que sea la ultima ves que me tocas Sakura!- grite molesta mirándola con furia pero algo se interpuso.

-Ya basta las dos… no llegamos a nada con esto… Ryuzaki solo discúlpate- Ryoma me miro molesto, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué yo me disculpara? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué no acababa de escuchar todo lo que dije? Una idea se me vino a la cabeza: el secreto, eso que arruinaría todo, mire hacia a un lado y justo ahí estaba la persona a quien quería ver, sonreí arrogantemente y mire a Ryoma por primera ves a los ojos, estaba tan furiosa que esa mirada no me intimidaría de nuevo.

-Por favor Echizen… aun después de todo lo que he dicho… ¿sigues confiando en ella?- lo mire inquisitivamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- ¡por Kami! Era igual o mas distraído que yo, no había marcha atrás, desataría una bomba y no cualquier bomba, una nuclear, mire a mi hermana quien estaba detrás de él, mirándome con suplica, seguro pensaba que no tendría el valor para hablar pero… esta ves yo… no tendría piedad.

-Que te ha estado mintiendo Echizen- lo vi fruncir el ceño y mirar intensamente a Sakura y luego a mi.

-Habla- duras palabras pero no me intimidaría de nuevo, había dejado atrás a la tímida Sakuno.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?- lo vi dar una negativa, sonreí socarronamente, 3, 2, 1 –Mi hermana te ha sido **infiel**… ha estado saliendo a escondidas con alguien mas- sus ojos sacaron chispas, lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás, había acabado con todo y no habría tiempo para sentirme mal, Ryoma miro a Sakura con una muestra de sentimientos increíble e infinita, reflejada decepción, enojo, ira, rabia, dolor, tristeza y dureza. Me miro escarbando hasta en los mas profundo de mis entrañas, seguro quería saber si estaba mintiendo o si decía la verdad, pero yo sabia lo que decía y cada una de mis palabras eran sinceras, mis ojos siempre me delataban, además era terrible mintiendo.

-¿Con quien?- su voz salió en un estruendo que asusto a todos los presentes menos a mi, lo que se avecinaba era una tormenta que destruiría a todo.

-Con el- apunte hacia el publico, justo a un chico pelirrojo, de ojos cafés, piel bronceada y de buen cuerpo, Ryoma lo conocía perfectamente bien, era su rival, frunció aun mas el ceño perforando con la mirada al chico quien tenia una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Ryoma yo jamás te engañe... ni te engañaría- dijo tocando su hombro para que la volteara a ver, pero el la miro ceñudo.

-¿A no?- dije mirándola molesta. – Si fuiste tu misma la que me contó… dijiste que solo estabas con Echizen por fama y que solo querías a Kintaro Tooyama por simple placer carnal… que no querías a ninguno de los dos- cien por ciento verdad, solo repetía las palabras que ella misma me decía.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ryoma yo te amo!- dijo con suplica, me sentí mareada al percibir otra ves ese tono mentiroso y empalagoso.

-¡Me dijiste que me querías!- estallo Kintaro quien se había quedado callado hasta el momento, eso izo que Ryoma mirara a mi hermana de manera hostil, ahora comprobaba que todo lo que yo decía era verdad, seguro que este mismo día saldrían en todos los periódicos, revistas, noticias, y shows amarillistas todo, aparecería en primera plana que la maravillosa Sakura Ryuzaki le había puesto los cuernos al famoso Ryoma Echizen con nada mas y nada menos que su rival Kintaro Tooyama y que la hermana de la actriz la Nerda Sakuno había sacado todo a la luz y había mostrado y destapado a la verdadera Sakura.

-Ryoma… por favor… esto no es verdad… yo te quiero…- asqueada me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi auto y desaparecer, no quería saber nada mas, escuche a mi hermana gritarme: "¡Te odio Sakuno! ¡Me las pagaras!" pero ¿Qué mas daba? Lo hecho… hecho estaba, había cambiado toda mi vida, la de mi hermana y la de Ryoma, al final nada importaba, solo era yo y solo yo, siempre fui yo la que pude detener a mi hermana a tiempo, no lo hice por miedo… ya no mas, ese mismo día había cambiado todo…

Llegue a casa de mi abuela sintiéndome ligera por primera ves en mi vida, me dirigí a mi cuarto, saque tres maletas y metí todas mis cosas en ellas, mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios… todo, en mi bolsa de mano metí todos mis ahorros, mi tarjeta de crédito, joyas que no usaba, libros, pinturas, mi lienzo, un mapa y una chamarra gruesa en mano, me dirigí hacia la cocina, no era extraño no encontrar sirvientes, a mi abuela le encantaba el silencio y hacer las cosas por si misma.

Saque algunas cosas para un obento, lo hice rápidamente y lo empaque delicadamente en un pañuelo rosa, lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolso, tome las maletas y mi lienzo, las metí sin calma en la cajuela de mi carro y cerré con fuerza, me dirigi a la puerta de la casa de mi abuela, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta del piloto, me senté colocando mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto sacando el mapa y arranque con una meta clara, salir de Tokio, no importaba a donde fuera, no tenia un lugar fijo, solo quería buscar mi propio destino sin querer volver a ver el rostro de mi hermana, dejando atrás a mi abuela, mis únicas amigas: Ann Tachibana y Tomoka Osakada y a mis únicos amigos: Momoshiro Takeshi y Eiji Kikumaru, y dejando atrás a la única persona que había amado: Ryoma Echizen, solo sabia que dejaría todo atrás, dejaría de ser el objeto de burlas de la gente por ser fea, dejaría los insultos de mi hermana, dejaría de ser ignorada por Ryoma, dejaría de ser un cero a la izquierda para todos y dejaría de ser la sirvienta mi hermana. Seria alguien en la vida y no seria mas la sombra de mi hermana, triunfaría y honraría el apellido Ryuzaki.

OoOoOoO

Cinco años después…

-¿Estas lista para volver?- pregunto una voz entrando a una hermosa y elegante oficina.

-No lo se Ann…- dijo una voz dulce y tranquila.

-Sera genial que lo hagas… a todos se les caerá la baba… además… estas tan cambiada- un suspiro salió de la garganta de Ann…

**Continuara…**

_**espero les agrade el nuevo fic :D estoy emocionada por empezar de nuevo con este proyecto... Sakuno cambiara su forma de ser... **_

_**bueno contestare los review del epilogo de ¨los cambios del destino¨:**_

**_AnikaSukino 5d: tengo la esperanza de que te guste mi nuevo fic :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el epilogo... en verdad jejeje... espero tu review en la nueva historia jajajaja_**

**_yiemvi: no digas que no haces nada bien jejeje, creeme que con el tiempo... ambas lo aremos mejor :) gracias por leer el fic :D me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado y no te pongas triste, sonrie a la vida :D_**

_**DULCECITO311: ¡GRACIAS! espero si llegas a leer el nuevo fic te agrade, la verdad es que si... ise sufrir a Ryoma en el parto jajajaja, me mori de risa cuando escribi eso :D bueno gracias por los reviews en mi primer fic :D**_

_**yukki-uzumaki: si lees mi nuevo fic, gracias :D me alegra que te haya gustado el epilogo de los cambios del destino :) **_

_**Sakuritah: ojala leas el fic D: si sucede bueno gracias por el review :D de el epilogo me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**no se cuando vaya a subir el siguiente capitulo pero sera pronto, lo prometo :) espero les guste mi nuevo fic, tengo esperanzas de que si, si no **__**aganmelo saber :D **_**_me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, esto es todo por mi parte asi que... me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**HolA! e venido con un nuevo capitulo, bla bla bla... estoy de vacaciones! por fin... pensé que nunca se terminaría pero... ahora entrare a la universidad :S, por eso aprovechare mis vacaciones para escribir... solo espero que no me gane la flojera jajajaja, no sean tan malos cuando juzguen si? bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

_**Capitulo 1: encuentro, pensamiento y… ¿regreso?**_

-Vamos… sé que estas lista y tu también lo sabes- después de mucho silencio en mi oficina, Ann se digno a hablar.

-Lose Ann… pero tengo miedo- dije en un suspiro.

-Pero ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De Sakura, de Sumire-san... de Ryoma?- su voz sonó burlona y eso era muy común.

-No Ann… de mi misma- mi vos sonó cansada.

-Vamos Sakuno… has cambiado, has hecho tu vida sola, trabajaste muy duro para llegar hasta donde estas… además no se te olvide que fuiste invitada al 75 cumpleaños de la vieja Sumire y si no vas te matara- dijo Ann animándome, ahora venia ese regaño que siempre me daba, si, había cambiado, mucho, pero no estaba muy segura de querer volver a ver a Ryoma y a Sakura, me entere por una revista que ellos dos eran muy amigos y que estaban pensando en volver a formar su relación.

-No iré- pensé en lo que paso aproximadamente cinco años atrás. La verdad es que poco me importa lo que hagan con sus vidas, e superado todo lo que viví, simplemente yo tenia mi vida lejos de ellos.

Hace cinco años que había desaparecido de la vida de mi hermana, viaje por todo Japón, conociendo muchos lugares, conviviendo con personas, las cuales dejaron una huella en mi vida y me enseñaron tanto, había ahorrado mucho dinero trabajando con mi hermana pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que ponerme a trabajar, aun era menor de edad pero sabia que podía hacerlo. En ese entonces otra meta apareció en mi cabeza. Salir hacia el extranjero. Y así lo ice, me dirigí hacia un aeropuerto y con el solo hecho de mencionar el apellido Ryuzaki me dejaron volar, fue extraño ver sus caras de sorprendidos, al principio pensé en viajar a EUA pero me arrepentí y viaje hacia México, no sabia nada del idioma pero con el tiempo comencé a aprenderlo, no era tan difícil.

Después viaje hacia Brasil, Chile, Argentina, Colombia entre muchos otros lugares, al principio tuve miedo de hacer todos esos viajes, pero conocer a gente nuevo izo que de alguna forma yo cambiara.

Al fin de cuentas me fui a EUA y allí, con una beca entre a la Universidad. Tuve que trabajar en una librería-café. Tuve muchos amigos y comencé a hacer lo que mas me gustaba: pintar. Cuando me establecí en EUA contacte a mi abuela. Al principio estaba histérica pues habían pasado ya dos años desde mi desaparición, le conté todas mis travesías y a las personas a las que había conocido pero yo no quería que supiera en donde estaba, no quería que me obligara a regresar… era lo que menos quería.

La pregunta llego al poco tiempo y yo solo conteste: "P_erdón oba-chan… no puedo decirte en donde estoy, yo solo quería llamarte para decirte que estoy bien y no te preocupes, yo ya e hecho mi vida sola, te llamare dentro de poco_".

Fue una breve conversación pero yo no quería dar tantos detalles, ella me ayudo mucho aunque no lo supiera. Use su nombre y apellido en muchas ocasiones para poder hacer algunas cosas como revalidar mis estudios.

Viajar por todos lados hace que cambies de muchas formas, yo por ejemplo, ahora ya no soy tímida, e cambiado mucho física como mentalmente y ahora no estoy dispuesta a que alguien me pisotee, si a alguien no le gusta mi forma de ser que mejor se mueva.

Una carta a llegado esta misma mañana, estoy casi segura de que la responsable que izo que la carta llegara a mi escritorio fue Ann. No parece ser coincidencia que Ann allá viajado a Japón a ver a su adorado Momoshiro y justo cuando ella vuelve la carta aparezca como arte de magia, de mis conocidos en Japón es la única que sabe mi ubicación.

Hace tres años, en mi tercer año de universidad, me impresione al saber que una de mis compañeras de clase era nada mas y nada menos que Ann Tachibana, mi mejor amiga, resulto que había sido parte de un cambio al extranjero, ella también se sorprendió al verme, me contó que todo el mundo en Japón se había vuelto loco buscándome, le conté mis aventuras y la ice prometer que nunca revelaría en donde estaba, la mayor coincidencia era que tanto a ella como a mi nos gustaba la pintura.

Un año después de acabar la universidad, ella y yo pusimos una galería, al parecer a todo el mundo gusto por que no fue después de dos semanas que dos de nuestros cuadros aparecieron en la portada de una de las revistas mas famosas de EUA, el problema era que el mundo entero se estaba enterando de las hermosas pinturas y yo no quería que se supiera de mi existencia, fue por esa razón que jamás revele mi identidad y me puse el nombre de "sombra carmesí", no se me había ocurrido otro sobre nombre pero a todo el mundo gusto, mas bien fue el misterio de saber quien hacia tan hermosas pinturas. Ann era la que aparecía en mi honor, yo sabia que tarde o temprano sabrían quien hacia esas obras de arte pero por mientras… yo disfrutaría.

Fue así que llegamos a esto, yo como jefa de una de las galerías más importantes del mundo y Ann como el subjefe y ayudante, pero ahora estoy en un dilema… ir o no ir.

_Querida Sakuno…_

_Sé que te preguntaras ¿Por qué ha llegado esta carta a mí? Mi niña, sé que estarás confundida y preocupada por el echo de que ahora mismo estas leyendo esta carta, yo no se en donde estas así que tranquila, algún pajarito la izo llegar… pero quiero ir directo al grano, sabrás que dentro de unos días será mi cumpleaños numero 75 y estaría muy feliz de que pudieras asistir a la fiesta que Sakura me a organizado. Sé que no quieres saber nada de ella pero no hagas esto por Sakura, hazlo por mí, te lo pido Sakuno, hace cinco años que no te veo y te extraño demasiado._

_Nunca quise dejarte sola y sé que yo no podre sustituir a tus padres, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has podido crecer sola, es por eso que estoy muy feliz de que seas mi nieta y estoy segura de que si tus padres siguieran vivos estarían igual o incluso mas orgullosos._

_Sakuno yo no pienso cuestionar las razones por las cuales te hayas ido, estoy segura de que eso para ti ya quedo en el pasado, solo quiero verte y abrazarte. Después de todo eres mi nieta._

_Recuerda que te amo Sakuno, espero que puedas venir a visitarme y asistir a la fiesta._

_Te quiere tu abuela Sumire Ryuzaki._

_Posdata: la fiesta es muy formal._

Esa posdata era una advertencia, mi abuela quería que fuera obligatoria-mente. Después de tanto pensarlo necesito relajarme.

-Ann… encárgate de todo- me levante del cómodo asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta dejando impresionada a Ann.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas?- sorprendida e incrédula se levanto como un resorte de la silla.

-A casa a donde mas…- me encogí de hombros no dándolo mucha importancia.

-Sakuno… recuerda que tienes una junta con un comprador importante… él quiere una de tus pinturas… si llega a comprarla… pagara tanto dinero como para vivir tres años sin trabajar o sacar a siete hombres de la pobreza extrema- dijo casi gritando, parecía frustrada pero se a la perfección que ella sabrá sobrellevarlo.

-Vamos Ann… sé que puedes hacerlo… dile… o no se, ¿Qué me sentía mal? Inventa lo que se te ocurra… debo ir al aeropuerto- termine de abrir la puerta dispuesta a salir pero las dudas de Ann parecían no calmarse.

-Pero… Sakuno que dem…- no la deje continuar.

-Ann necesito asistir a una fiesta- no quería ver su cara, sé que esta muy confundida y no tengo tiempo para esto.

-Creí que habías dicho que no irías a…- voltee un poco mi cara para poder verla a la cara, sonreí con autosuficiencia, su cara quedo totalmente incrédula, era muy graciosa.

-Es mi abuela Ann… no puedo hacerle esto a ella- sin decir mas me marcho a mi casa, solo quiero llegar y darme una ducha relajante y después dormir como oso en invierno.

OoOoOoOoO

Ann estaba sorprendida, Sakuno había cambiado demasiado. Salió con lentitud de la oficina de la pequeña Ryuzaki y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias en donde se supone, Sakuno se encontraría con el empresario que compraría la maravillosa pintura.

Entro a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a la persona frente a ella.

-¿Eiji?- su voz sonó dudosa haciendo que el extraño la mirara a la cara sorprendido.

-¿Ann-chan?- parecía perplejo y sorprendido.

-Eiji… hace unos años que no te veo, ¿Cómo has estado?- se abrazaron breves momentos, Eiji era mas alto que ella, pelirrojo, ojos de un intenso azul marino, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo musculoso pero delgado y una inmensa sonrisa que derretía el corazón de muchas chicas.

-Muy bien Ann-chan… estoy muy sorprendido de verte aquí, estas muy hermosa ¿Acaso eres la chica que izo esa pintura tan bonita?- la miro de pies a cabeza, ciertamente Ann era una mujer muy atractiva, alta, delgada pero con curvas peligrosas, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo corto y rubio cenizo, además de unos labios seductores.

-Pero que dices Eiji… Yo no ice la pintura, la izo una amiga, pero ella no pudo venir por que se presento un problema, fue por eso que mi jefa me pidió que viniera- Ann sabia que no podía decir que Sakuno, su jefa, había sido la misma que creo el cuadro, si lo decía, todo seria un caos y menos sabiendo que el famoso empresario, era nada mas y nada menos que Eiji Kikumaru, el mismo que un largo tiempo atrás se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Sakuno.

-Ya veo… ¡Nyaa! ¡En verdad quiero esa pintura!- Ann quedo sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del chico al que llamaban "neko", ella pensó que Eiji había madurado y había dejado de ser imperativo e infantil pero por lo que veía, este nunca cambiaría.

-Eiji… nunca cambias… esta bien… hablemos de la pintura- se sentaron durante un largo rato, conversaron sobre la pintura y sobre algunos temas tribales, eso hasta que…

-Ann-chan… quiero que la pintura llegue a Japón dentro de dos días… supongo que Sumire-sensei te invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños… quiero que esa pintura sea para ella… por que esa mujer fue como mi segunda madre- Eiji y su hermana: Eiri Kikumaru, no habían tenido una infancia muy feliz, su padre había muerto por una enfermedad y su madre trabajaba en una fila de abogados, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos así que le pedía a Sumire que cuidara de ellos y fue ahí en donde Eiji se izo amigo de Sakuno y cuando se entero de que los padres de ella murieron, no dudo ni un momento en abrazarla y darle su apoyo, el veía a Sakuno como su hermana menor.

Se sintió realmente solo cuando Sakuno desapareció, aun así el la seguía queriendo y no cuestionaría sus motivos, él sabía el primero: Sakura Ryuzaki. Él también la conocía bien pero jamás se había imaginado que ella le pusiera los cuernos a su amigo: Ryoma Echizen.

-Entiendo Eiji… hablare con mi jefa… además ella viajara también a Japón por un asunto- dijo pensando en Sakuno, a ella no le agradaría mucho la idea, sonrió con maldad.

-¡Muchas gracias Ann-chan!- se abalanzó y la abrazo en un asfixiante abrazo. Después de un rato ambos salieron de la sala, se despidieron y se fueron por diferentes lados. Ann a su oficina, feliz por el maravilloso cheque que adquiría la suma de un millón de dólares y Eiji hacia la salida, pero este se detuvo a admirar por ultima ves la hermosa pintura, había alguien a su lado, admiro que era una mujer muy hermosa pero no presto mayor atención.

-Es una hermosa pintura… ¿no es así?- pregunto el, mirando cada detalle de la pintura, una hermosa cascada con un arcoíris en medio, la pintura en si demostraba muchos sentimientos, sin duda el artista había trabajado demasiado para poder lograr transmitir tantos sentimientos juntos.

-Si… lo es- respondió la hermosa vos de la mujer a su lado, esa vos le sonó muy familiar así que inmediatamente volteo a verla, quedo impresionado.

-¿Sa… Sakuno-chan?- la mujer se tenso enseguida y volteo a verlo rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eiji?-su vos sonó dudosa mas no avergonzada, algo que sorprendió a un mas a Eiji.

-¡Nyaa! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡Te ves realmente bien!- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo, Sakuno sonrió agradecida ocultando su preocupación, sabia que Eiji podía hablar y dar su ubicación pero si lo conocía bien y no había cambiado, él podría guardarle el secreto.

-Muchas gracias Eiji, tú también te ves muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, algo que Eiji jamás había visto en ella.

-Wow… no sabes cuanta falta me haces Sakuno-chan… eres mi pequeña hermana ¡Nyaa!- la abrazo protector mente. –Pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- la miro a la cara con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno… Yo trabajo aquí…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros no dándole tanta importancia al asunto, pero la cara de Eiji demostraba otra cosa, estaba totalmente en blanco.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué trabajo haces?- sus dudas no se hacían esperar.

-Bueno yo soy la jefa- los ojos de Eiji se abrieron como platos ante la noticia, nunca se espero una noticia, ni siquiera se había esperado encontrar a Sakuno ahí.

-¡Nyaa!- ese maullido fue lo que atino a decir, Sakuno soltó una carcajada, su cara demostraba una mueca graciosa que inevitablemente le había sacado una sonrisa a la Ryuzaki menor. Eiji no podía creer que la pequeña Sakuno fuera dueña de esa galería tan famosa, no solo en EUA, si no en todo el mundo.

-Y tu Eiji... ¿Que haces aquí?-ella lo miro seria, tenia que saber que hacia en la galeria.

-Bueno...yo compre esa pintura... quiero regalársela a Sumire-san- dijo sorprendiendo a Sakuno, una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería muy cercana, después de un rato de pláticas y risas salió el tema de la fiesta que Sakura organizaba para su abuela Sumire.

-¿Iras Sakuno-chan?- tenia la ligera esperanza de que Sakuno aceptara y cerrara la boca de Sakura, quien hablaba mal de la pequeña Sakuno cada ves que podía, obviamente nadie volvió a creer en su palabra después de lo ocurrido cinco años atrás, aun así, Sakura se moriría de la rabia al ver a la nueva y mejorada Sakuno, además ya no era tímida, aunque era un poco testaruda, seguía siendo dulce, su carácter en si, no había cambiado mucho, salvo que esta ves, parecía demostrar que no se dejaría de nadie, no volvería a ser pisoteada por cualquiera y no se callaría al escuchar un insulto hacia ella.

-No lo se aun… creo que si… además… creo que tengo que llevar esa pintura para que se la des a mi abuela ¿no?- sonrió ampliamente, ya quería ver la cara de su abuela al contemplar la bonita pintura que ella misma había hecho.

-Vamos Sakuno-chan… debes ir… tu abuela se a sentido muy sola desde que te fuiste y… Sakura sigue haciendo de las suyas, a pesar de que sigue siendo muy famosa, nadie cree en su palabra, nadie la quiere muy cerca… ni siquiera el O´chibi, el esta cerca de ella como amiga solo por fama- dijo tomando de su café quemándose la lengua en el proceso, Sakuno lo miraba atenta, había hecho que la fama de Sakura aumentara pero al mismo tiempo había hecho que nadie confiara en ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado…

(Ryoma POV)

Hace cinco años exactamente que se fue… no pude disculparme con ella, se lo merecía y merecía que dejara mi orgullo atrás después de todo lo que ignore y lastime, a pesar de todo, su presencia me hace falta, me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta de que era la única persona que valía la pena en este asqueroso medio de vida, la única que fue sincera y paciente conmigo se fue por mi tonta arrogancia, la perdí sin quiera tenerla, ni conocerla, ni si quiera me había dignado a mirarla, era muy extraña pero era ella misma, nunca fingió ser alguien que no era, si ella no me hubiera dicho que mi supuesta novia Sakura me era infiel, seguiría siendo su novio y con unos cuernos enormes.

Sakuno Ryuzaki fue mi salvación y no pude agradecérselo, ahora, después de cinco años, no puedo olvidarla, ese día por fin me había dignado a observarla y no la encontré tan desagradable como Sakura siempre decía, al contrario, si no fuera por esos lentes, esas trenzas infantiles y esa ropa tan ancha, estaba seguro de que se vería mucho mejor. Sus ojos en ese momento reflejaban la ira contenida de años atrás, ella me quito la venda de los ojos y me echo un balde de agua muy fría y por fin me di cuenta de la persona tan llena de asquerosidades que tenia por novia, nunca pude perdonar su infidelidad y si la perdone fue por pura fama. No puedo confiar en ella.

Quiero verla, quiero saber como esta, quiero saber en donde a estado, quiero saber si me odia por todo lo que ignore, sé que tuve la culpa en gran parte y es por eso que quiero verla, disculparme y agradecerle por todo, aunque tenga que tragarme el orgullo y sea extraño para ella, incluso para mi hacerlo. Solo espero que asista a la fiesta de Sumire- sensei, además quiero ver la cara que pondrá Sakura al verla, de seguro sigue siendo extraña, tímida y fea, si Sakura intenta lastimarla de nuevo, esta ves no estará sola, le debo muchas cosas.

OoOoOoOoO

(Sakuno POV)

Subí a un vuela apresuradamente, debía partir de inmediato, el día siguiente seria la fiesta de mi Oba-chan, aun no puedo creer que deba volver a Japón después de cinco años, no estoy muy segura de que siento, no se si estoy preocupada o si estoy feliz, o si estoy nerviosa, simplemente sabia que mi estadía en Japón no seria un campo de rosas exactamente, estoy segura de que Sakura intentara que tropiece cada ves que pueda y yo no me dejare no por ella ni por nadie.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de algunas horas que parecieron años, Sakuno llego a Japón, tomo un taxi y pidió que la llevara a un hotel cinco estrellas que estaba cerca.

Al entrar a la habitación, quedo complacida, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era acogedora, una cama matrimonial, un pequeño closet, una pantalla plasma, una mini cocina y un baño con bañera amplia.

Cansada arrojo sus maletas al piso y luego corrió y se hecho a la cama con descuido, su cuerpo pesaba, no había podido dormir nada en el viaje pensando en que aria cuando llegara, sabia que nadie la reconocería, había cambiado tanto en cinco años, que era totalmente seguro de que nadie sabia que era la hermana menor de la famosa infiel Sakura, se rió de ese ultimo pensamiento y a su mente llego el recuerdo del rostro de Ryoma, que demostraba sorpresa, enojo, rabia, tristeza, decepción y mucho, mucho odio, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese instante? ¿Tal ves resolviendo sus problemas con Sakura? Lo dudaba.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, sus parpados se cerraron y ni si quiera había podido quitarse los zapatos.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó al día siguiente, consiente que ese seria el día en que enfrentaría a su hermana, a Ryoma, a su abuela, a sus amigos y quizás a la prensa. La fiesta seria a las 9 de la noche así que tenia tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que más le gustaba: pintar. Tenia la extraña costumbre de pintar lo que soñaba: un bosque obscuro, con arboles muy altos, neblina inundaba el lugar y un hermoso ciervo salía de entre los arboles, este tenia unos cuernos diferentes a otros, eran como ramas llenos de hermosas flores rosa pálido y rojo casi café, era mucho mas alto y fornido que los otros, su color era color blanco lechoso, sus ojos tenían un extraño color rojizo semejante a los suyos, el animal ere hermoso e imponente, pero justo cuando se acercaba, de entre los arboles salía un lobo, tenia los ojos dorados, cabello negro con destellos verdosos, sus patas eran grandes y que decir de sus colmillos, era grande y musculoso, hermoso e imponente igual que el ciervo, el lobo gruñía amenazante, pero el ciervo no se inmuto y siguió caminando hacia él, retándolo, extrañamente… el lobo comenzó a calmarse y se inclino en señal de respeto, ambos terminaron el espacio, juntaron sus frentes y desaparecieron entre una luz muy intensa, en seguida… el bosque comenzó a llenarse de claridad y la niebla se desvaneció.

Su sueño fue muy extraño pero le había parecido maravilloso, le había dado la sensación de que el lobo era Ryoma y el venado era ella pero… ¿Qué quería decir ese sueño? Además, ella había olvidado el amor y cariño que había tenido por el ambarino... ¿verdad?

Se levanto con pereza dándose cuenta de que había dormido con zapatos y la ropa del día anterior, suspiro cansada y se dirigió al baño para empezar con su día, terminando de asearse llamo a servicio a la habitación pidiendo un desayuno rico y nutritivo. Terminando su desayuno, saco sus instrumentos de trabajo y el lienzo, para así dibujar lo que había visto en sus sueños.

Había estado tan distraída pintando el cuadro que al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora para la fiesta. Tanto había estado trabajando que no siquiera había comido, dejo el pincel y se dirigió al pequeño armario para sacar la ropa y los zapatos que se pondría esa noche, esperaba lucir bien y cerrar la boca de todo mundo.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya era hora de la fiesta y el…. Lamentablemente no podía faltar, odiaba las fiestas, odiaba tener que ver la cara de Sakura y además, odiaba usar traje, sentía que parecía un pingüino. Estaba en la esquina del enorme salón pendiente de quien entraba y quien salía, además de ser evidente por que para entrar al salón, debías presentarte y bajar por las enormes escaleras de alfombra roja adornadas con flores.

Al dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia las escaleras, noto como Sakura y Sumire bajaban orgullosas por las escaleras, Sakura llevaba un vestido color rosa melocotón que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, "_muy corto" _pensó Ryoma, el vestido también tenia un escote muy pronunciado, dejando poco a la imaginación, su peinado era un moño con todo el pelo recogido pero con flequillo de lado derecho y una horquilla llena de piedras brillosas, su maquillaje era exajerado pero no se veía tan mal y unas zapatillas plateadas, Sumire llevaba un vestido azul marino, la tela brillaba por el reflejo de la luz, el vestido tenia tirantillas gruesas, llegaba hasta el piso y llevaba un chal de tela transparente color morado, iba peinada como Sakura pero con el flequillo del otro lado y ambas se veína muy lindas, pero Sakura se había vestido como una ofrecida, muchos no la voltearon a ver por que sabían que ella no era una buena persona, sin embargo no faltaban los pervertidos.

-Con ustedes Sakura Ryuzaki- al ser presentada sonrió seductoramente pero ningún fotógrafo se acerco. –Y Sumire Ryuzaki… la cumpleañera- Sakura paso un brazo y lo enredo con el de su abuela, bajaron lentamente las escaleras y los reporteros, al ver a Sumire, se acercaron con sus cámaras, tomaron varias fotos pero Sakura, tratando de llamar la atención, se puso delante de Sumire, inmediatamente los fotógrafos voltearon a verse y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura.

Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente ante eso, las cosas habían cambiado mucho con la partida de Sakuno, suspiro resignado, un mesero paso cerca de el con una bandeja llena de copas con vino, tomo una descuidadamente, provocando que el mesero se balanceara y algunas copas se derramaran, rió un poco al saber que a la persona a la que habían bañado había sido Sakura, quien había caminado orgullosa hacia él, al ver que ella se distraía, camino para esconderse pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado puesto que Momoshiro Takeshi su mejor amigo y socio lo tomara del brazo.

-Querido Ryoma… ya ni saludas- dijo sonriendo de oreja sin prestar mucha atención a las reacciones del ambarino quien tenia una mueca aburrida.

-Mada mada dane- dijo intentando distraerse para no poner atención a la conversación de Momo.

-Tú nunca cambia…- no término la frase por que su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, Ryoma lo miro curioso y al voltear a todos lados, noto que todos dirigían sus miradas hacia las escaleras, curioso también miro y quedo totalmente anonadado.

-Ante ustedes Sakuno Ryuzaki, nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki y hermana menor de Sakura Ryuzaki- dijo el presentador igual de asombrado. Los fotógrafos inmediatamente corrieron ante ella para fotografiarla.

**Continuara….**

_**Mmmm, no me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo pero... la verdad es relleno, aunque espero que ustedes tengan una opinión distinta a la mía :D... **_**_bueno contestare los review:_**

_**SaKuRiMo0n: definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura no la merece :D, espero te guste el capitulo aunque si te soy sincera, para mi es solo un relleno :D**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: u/u muchas gracias por el alago :D es algo parecido a betty la fea jajajaja... ame esa novela... me alegra que te agrade el nuevo fic que estoy asciendo y espero no defraudarte :D... ¡gracias por tu review!**_

**_DULCECITO311: Hola! jajajaja me encanta que te agrade, en vdd muchas gracias, si... hay hermanas asi... afortunadamente no tengo una hermana asi... un poquitillo parecida pero... ufff todas las hermanas tienen algo asi :D disfruta del capitulo y gracias por tu review!_**

_**kia-chan13: muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero te guste el capitulo :D**_

_**Yue Wang: gracias por tu review :) espero también sea de tu agrado el capitulo n-n**_

**_yiemvi: muchas gracias por tu review y el alago u/u aun no se ve el carácter de Sakuno pero en el siguiente capitulo lo veras ;) y si... yo también e visto hermanas así .. son odiosas... espero te guste el capitulo y disfrutalo :)_**

_**Gabbap: por supuesto que puedes llamarme jeez n.n gracias por leer los cambios del destino y no te apures... aveces a mi también me pasa el no comentar, espero no haberte defraudado con el capitulo aunque no esta muy interesante y esta un poco aburrido, pero es que ya sabes... es el inicio de la historia :) bueno... que tengas un lindo día :D**_

**_cristi-anitaXD: muchas gracias por tu review :] y tienes toda la razon... a mi tambien me encanta cuando cambian de actitud y defienden lo que quieren y tambien me daban ganas de patear a Ryoma jejejeje, espero te guste el capitulo C: _**

_**Relena01: muchas gracias por tu review y por leer el fanfic :D**_

_**Miyu Takada: n.n gracias por tu review jejeje :)**_

**_..._**

_**bueno... eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten del nuevo capitulo y bueno **_**_me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y esperen pronto el proximo episodio :D_**

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hola amiguitos! jajajaja ¿que tal su día? espero que bien jejeje la historia esta siendo un poco rápida ya que como ya lo habia mencionado, sera un poco corta, créanme que intento aprovechar mis vacaciones al máximo pero es un poco imposible ya que no saldré de mi pueblo hasta agosto ya que mi querida hermana esta en la escuela todavía , jajaja es por eso que aprovecho en las noches para escribir :D al parecer es cuando mas me inspiro.. bueno bla bla bla _****_bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes_**

**_Pintar la belleza en el amor_**

**_Capitulo 2: confrontación y fiesta (parte I)_**

Todo el mundo había quedado sorprendido, algunas mujeres miraban con envidia y los hombres miraban embobados, esta vez Ryoma no era la excepción.

Sakuno estaba en medio del inicio de las escaleras quitándose el abrigo largo color negro dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido rojo, uno de sus hombros estaba al descubierto y el otro tenia un tirante grueso, el vestido era pegado hasta arriba de las rodillas enmarcando la hermosa figura, era delgada, un poco baja, su busto era perfecto, su cintura era pequeña, tenia piernas fuertes pero delgadas, brazos delgados, piel blanca lechosa, llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura color chocolate-rojizo y una pequeña horquilla del lado derecho recogiendo algunos cabellos rebeldes, su flequillo remarcaba sus facciones delicadas, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios carnosos y seductores que estaban pintados de rojo cereza, pestañas largas remarcadas con rimen, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas enmarcando sus delicados pómulos y unos enormes ojos café- rojizo que brillaban con intensidad y decisión, iba pintada con una sombra plateada y un poco de negro, delineados de negro resaltando el hermoso color de sus ojos, sus zapatos eran de tacón de aguja, altos, negros, cerrados y con plataforma haciendo que sus piernas se vieran mas largas de lo que en realidad eran.

En pocas palabras: era total y rotundamente hermosa, todo en ella era perfecta, sencilla pero elegante.

Sakuno comenzó a bajar las escaleras calmadamente sin inmutarse ni intimidarse ni avergonzarse de las miradas lujuriosas que muchos hombres le mandaban, estaba a tan solo unos escalones para llegar al piso cuando todos los periodistas invitados se pusieron delante de ella para fotografiarla admirados por lo hermosa que era.

Ryoma salio de su shock, había quedado totalmente impactado al verla tan radiante y bella, sonrió arrogante, ¿Cómo era que había cambiado tanto? Al verla saludar a toda la prensa sin sonrojarse o tartamudear como hace cinco años, hacia que su ego aumentara sin saberlo, esa chiquilla lo atraía de alguna forma, pero hubo algo que lo hizo mirar hacia todos lados, encontrando objetivo de sus pensamientos: Sakura. Sonrió aun mas al encontrarla tensa, ella tenia la mandíbula y los puños fuertemente apretados, estaba furiosa y se veía a leguas, ella jamas había llamado tanto la atención en solo una noche y Sakuno lo había logrado, la miraba con rabia y mucha envidia, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura sintiera tantos celos por su hermana menor?

Después de varias preguntas y muchas fotos, por fin pudo quitarse a la prensa de encima, miro hacia todos encontrado la mirada de muchas personas, entre ellas la de Sakura, "_que demonios trae puesto parece…" _sonrió con superioridad al ver la asesina mirada que Sakura le mandaba, voltio hacia otro lado encontrando la mirada de… Ryoma, perdió el aliento… su corazón latió fuertemente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué no se supone que había olvidado aquellos sentimientos? Oculto su impresión y sonrió con arrogancia al ver que Ryoma no apartaba su mirada ni un momento, parecía sorprendido y embobado, estaba un poco cambiado, aunque admitía que estaba mucho mas guapo pues ya no era un mocoso, estaba mas alto, su cuerpo tenia mas musculatura, su pelo seguía siendo rebelde y sus facciones seguían siendo de adolescente, además de que con ese traje se veía increíblemente irresistible, al notar hacia donde habían ido sus pensamientos, decidió concentrarse en otra cosa y que mejor que su abuela.

Camino decidida para abrazar a su abuela sin pensar que tenia que pasar cerca de Ryoma y Sakura, casi corrió y sonrió feliz al ver que su abuela alzaba los brazos para un abrazo entre abuela y nieta.

-Abuela… feliz cumpleaños- dijo mirando lo espectacular que lucia la señora a pesar de mayoría de edad. –Te ves fantástica abuela- sonrió con dulzura, Sumire sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el cumplido y mas al ver a su hermosa nieta.

-Pero que dices Sakuno… estas mucho mas hermosa tu, has cambiado mucho hija mía- la abrazo fuertemente, siendo correspondida por Sakuno, quien sonrió complacida. –No sabes cuanto te extrañado muchachita, me debes una platica.- la miro seria y reprensiba, pero su mirada luego cambio a una de complicidad y picardía. –Y dime Sakuno… ¿algún pretendiente… novio o… prometido?- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando, sin darse cuenta de que muchas personas las observaban, sobre todo hombres jóvenes y solteros, pero hubo alguien que escucho y estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-Sakunito… Sakunito- una voz interrumpió antes de que Sakuno pudiera responder, al girarse para observar a la persona quien la llamo, no se sorprendió al ver la mirada tan despectiva que enviaba Sakura hacia su cuerpo. –Dime… como una mosquita como tu pudo cambiar de esa forma- la voz de Sakura sonó burlona, Sakuno sonrió arrogante, sin que ambas hermanas se dieran cuenta, Sumire se marcho para darles privacidad, algo muy irónico tomando en cuenta que muchas personas las observaban.

-Sakura… me llevo mas tiempo limpiar tu asqueroso cuarto- volvió a sonreír arrogante al ver la cara de molestia que puso Sakura, quien apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, unas carcajadas llamaron la atención de las dos hermanas, Sakuno se sorprendió al ver quien era, nada mas y nada menos que Ryoma, Sakura se enfureció aun mas.

-Valla Sakura… eso fue un golpe fuerte- otra vos provino de la espalda de Ryoma, unos segundos después salio Momoshiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu cállate Momoshiro, mi conversación es con mi querida feita… perdón Sakuno- dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfante al llamar a Sakuno de esa manera, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ryoma y de Sakuno, quienes se sonrieron cómplices, sus miradas habían chocado al momento de que ella volteara a verlo, con esa simple mirada, ella había entendido que el quería disculparse pero no sabia como hacerlo, aun así, ella no tenia planeado hacerlo hasta que saliera de los propios labios del orgulloso Echizen, sonrió aun mas al saber que Ryoma estaba tomando por loca a Sakura puesto que sabia perfectamente que ahora Sakuno era mucho mas bonita y valiosa que Sakura.

-Discúlpame Sakura pero… Sakuno-chan es mucho mas linda que tu- dijo Momoshiro quien intento defender a la que una ves fue su gran amiga, tratando sin ningún respeto a Sakura.

-No te preocupes Momoshiro-san… ella presume de lo que cree tener y no hay que sacarla de eso- Sakuno hablo seria y orgullosa, Momoshiro rió estrepitosamente, Ryoma sonrió de lado y Sakura… furiosa se cruzo de brazos y miro de abajo arriba a Sakuno de una manera asesina, pero ella ni se inmuto, solo la miraba sonriente.

-Pues… sin mi, cariño… no serias lo que eres ahora- decía molesta, eso provoco una risotada de parte de Sakuno, Sakura la miro despectiva.

-Discúlpame… me dio tanta risa… ¿en verdad crees eso? _Cariño _si me hubiera quedado aquí nunca hubiera cambiado, gracias a ti ahora estaría limpiando tu enorme trasero- volvió a reír estrepitosamente Momoshiro llamando la atención de los presentes, Sakura golpeo el piso con el pie molesta, su tacón se trono y eso causo que se molestara aun mas, las personas de alrededor también sonrieron al ver lo humillante que se veía Sakura.

-¡Te odio Sakuno! ¡Que bueno que te fuiste… yo heredare todo lo de nuestro padres y seré dueña de las empresas y acciones que nos dejaron! ¡Tu nunca seras alguien importante! ¡Jamas lograras llegarme a los talones!- estaban sorprendidos y horrorizados ante lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, todos estaban en completo desacuerdo y lo asían notar al empezar a susurrar y mirar a Sakura de manera negativa, Sakuno estaba callada, sabia que esa llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Mira Sakura… en primer lugar: no grites, estoy enfrente de ti y no estoy sorda, en segundo lugar: me fui por gusto y porque sabia que no podría estar un minuto mas cerca de ti, en tercer lugar: quédate con todo… a mi no me interesa, tengo mi vida lejos de ti y la vivo como quiero, no necesito de ese dinero sabiendo que yo no luche y trabaje por el, además me basta con saber quien soy, no me importa lo que digan los demás, soy como quiero ser y punto, no necesito de tu aprobación ni respeto… somos hermanas pero no por eso me voy a dejar de ti- eso dejo mudos a todos, sobre todo a un impactado Ryoma quien sonrió feliz, tal parecía que Sakuno había llegado para callar a Sakura, para bajarle su arrogancia y su ego.

-Como te atreves… no eres nadie y nunca lo seras- Sakuno rodeo los ojos, era tan terca, ¿Qué acaso no entendía que no le importaba en lo absoluto eso? ¿tenia que explicárselo con manzanitas?

-Sakura… no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esto- Sakura estaba armando un escándalo enorme y Sakuno no tenia ganas ni tiempo para eso, así que mirándola sin sentimiento alguno dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo. –Por cierto Sakura… tengo mi trabajo y con eso soy feliz… además…- sonrió arrogante, -Ahora soy mucho mas que tu- sin decir mas se marcho dejando impactados a todos con ese argumente, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de: "ahora soy mas que tu"? Sakuno se dirigió a conversar con alguien mas y que mejor si ahí estaban sus antiguos sempais y Ann, quien también había pedido esos días para viajar a Japón.

Ryoma estaba admirado, impresionado y sorprendido ante el cambio que la menor de las Ryuzaki, en verdad estaba muy linda y cambiada, definitivamente algo en ella lo atraía, el problema era su orgullo y el no admitiría que lo atraía, obviamente se alejo de Sakura rápidamente para no ser su pañuelo de lagrimas.

-Ryoma… amor… ayúdame- muy tarde, Sakura había llegado hasta el y lo abrazaba insistente, mayor fue su enojo al ver que Sakura lo abrazaba para dar celos a Sakuno quien estaba conversando amenamente con Eiji justo frente a ellos, ella sabia perfectamente como podría sentirse Sakuno pues según pensaba, a ella seguía gustándole Ryoma, pero Sakuno solo los había mirado un par de veces al escuchar el escándalo que armaba Sakura, sonreía sínicamente ocultando lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

-_Por Kami Sakura… hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan infantil-_ pensó Sakuno quien trataba de ignorar a Sakura pero algo la hizo estremecer y mirar sorprendida hacia la pareja y fueron justamente las palabras de Ryoma.

-Déjame en paz Sakura… vete a rogarle a Kintaro- molesto empujo a Sakura y camino en dirección hacia Eiji y Sakuno, dejando humillada a Sakura e ignorando cualquier queja de esta, ella solo miro recelosa a la pequeña Ryuzaki y se volteo para caminar en dirección contraria.

-Entonces Sakuno-chan… ¿Estas lista para traer el cuadro? Recuerda que no tardaran en llamarme para entregar el regalo ¡Nyaa!- dijo con mucha emoción, saltando de un lado a otro, Sakuno sonrió, Ryoma llego a ellos haciendo una señal en forma de saludo.

-¡O´chibi! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!- Eiji envolvió a Ryoma en un abrazo de oso asfixioandolo, Sakuno sonrió feliz al observar a su imperactibo amigo, estaba sintiéndose extraña, se regaño mentalmente al ver que observaba demasiado al ambarino… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su mente y cuerpo que reaccionaban con tan solo verlo? Al observar de nuevo la escena y se dio cuenta de que Ryoma la miraba, su cuerpo se paralizo y por alguna extraña razón no pudo desviar la mirada, Ryoma sonrió débilmente, algo que descoloco a Sakuno pero ella debolvió la sonrisa haciendo que Ryoma desviara la mirada

-Eiji cálmate…- dijo una voz compasiva detrás de ellos, al observarlo supieron exactamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Oishi!-grito Eiji soltando a Ryoma, quien casi cae de sentón de no ser por Sakuno quien lo tomo del brazo, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al sentir una corriente invadir sus cuerpos, ella no lo había sostenido a propósito, lo había hecho por reflejo e impulso, ambos se miraron a los ojos haciendo que todo a su alrededor perdiera interés, eso solo duro pocos segundos ya que Eiji interrumpió la escena.

-¡¿Oishi recuerdas a Sakuno-chan?¡- Eiji sonrió consiente de lo que había hecho, el mas que nada quería unirlos pero primero tenia que hacerlos esforzarse. Oishi Suichiro era el mejor amigo de Eiji, tenia 24 años, era apodado la "mama de Seigaku" ya que tenia la costumbre de reprender a sus compañeros y amigos que estudiaron con el, era muy tranquilo y algo tímido, cuerpo fornido, pelo obscuro y ojos color verde aceituna, altura de 1.75 m, piel ligeramente bronceada y sonrisa sincera, gustaba de jugar tenis, hacia pareja con Eiji cuando eran retados por alguien haciéndose llamar la pareja de oro de Seigaku, la antigua escuela en donde Sakuno había estudiado junto a Ryoma y Sakura, los tres en distintos salones. Oishi trabajaba en una disquera muy famosa en Japón.

-Como olvidarla… es un gusto volver a verla Sakuno-san se ve muy linda esta noche- dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto. –Buenas noches Echizen- sonrió con sinceramente.

-El gusto es mio Oishi-sempai y llámame Sakuno- sonrió dulcemente sacando un sonrojo en Oishi.

-Hola- fueron las simples palabras de Ryoma, tratando de no sonrojarse por la sonrisa tan brillante que Sakuno había dado.

-¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Debemos ir por el regalo!- Eiji miraba su reloj de pulsera apresurado, rápidamente tomo la muñeca de Sakuno y la arrastro por todo el salón dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Ryoma y Oishi miraron la escena con una gota en la frente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud del neko.

De repente las luces del salón se apagaban dejando solo obscuridad, un reflector era lo único que iluminaba, justo en el inicio de las escaleras.

-Se pide la presencia de la cumpleañera Sumire Ryuzaki para hacer la entrega de su regalo sorpresa- el presentador hablo feliz, Sumire subió las escaleras lentamente para no caer y se posiciono en medio del reflector junto al presentador.

-Bien… ahora que la cumpleañera esta aquí… su regalo sorpresa será entregado por Eiji Kikumaru y su nieta Sakuno Ryuzaki- otro reflector alumbro la entrada para revelar a Sakuno quien llevaba en manos algo cuadrado cubierto por una sabana, Eiji venia detrás con un objeto de madera, ambos llegaron junto a Sumira, Ryoma por fin pudo identificar el objeto que cargaba Eiji, este ultimo coloco el objeto cuidadosamente, era un caballete un poco bajo, Sakuno coloco el objeto cuadrado igual o un poco mas cuidadosa que Eiji al colocar el caballete.

Eiji se dirigió hacia el presentador y le arrebato el micrófono emocionado.

-Sumire-sensei…. Quiero decirle que la quiero demasiado, a sido como una madre, una amiga y una hermana para mi ¡Nyaa! ¡Espero que se la pase muy bien en sus 100 años!- a todos los invitados, incluso al presentador se les escurrió una gota por lo inesperado de su comentario pero hubo algo que los asusto aun mas, un aura obscura invadía a Sumire quien tenia una vena gigante saliendo de su frente.

-Eiji… morirás- sonrió maliciosa, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa de Eiji.

-Bueno… bueno… hace unos días, mirando una revista me encontré con una cosa maravillosa, algo que sabia tenia que ser para una de las personas mas importantes para mi, inmediatamente llame y aparte una sita, me dirigí a EUA, a una de las galerías mas importantes y famosas del mundo… viendo frente a frente a el maravilloso objeto, pude comprarlo y lo he traído hasta aquí, accidentalmente me encontré con Sakuno y me entere de que ella era la dueña de ese lugar, admito que nunca espere eso y creo que saque un poco de ventaja… simplemente no pude resistirme y le hice una propuesta, afortunadamente ella no se negó y la hice partícipe en la entrega de este regalo, ella trajo ese regalo desde EUA hasta Japón, cuidándolo para que no se maltratara, además de que hice que la misma artista de este objeto lo firmara con dedicatoria… Sakuno-chan… has el honor de quitar esa manta- Sakuno inmediatamente obedeció quitando la delgada sabana revelando algo que dejo impactados a todos incluido Ryoma.

Sumire tenia los ojos enormemente abiertos.

-Eiji es….

**Continuara….**

**_bueno bueno... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me e inspirado mas escribiendo de noche... :D disfrútenlo jejeje_****_bueno contestare los review:_**

**_yiemvi: espero que este capítulo también te alegre... estaré subiendo los capítulos algo seguido... si es que no me gana la flojera o se me va la inspiración que no creo jejeje, recuerda siempre pon una sonrisa, hay que sonreír a la vida :D muchas gracias por tu review!_**

_**AnikaSukino 5d: GRACIAS! jajajaja espero te guste el enfrentamiento entre Sakuno y Sakura aunque este haya quedado inconcluso claro que vendrán mas peleas, gracias por tu review :D**_

_**SaKuRiMo0n: jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review espero no haberte defraudado :D y si en tu cara Sakura!**_

_**harmonystar: lo prometo! are sufrir a Sakura jajajaja gracias por tu review n/n**_

_**DULCECITO311: jajajaja en verdad para mi no es ninguna molestia escribir en vacaciones por que tengo muuuuuuchoooooo tiempo libre... la mayoría de mis amigos se fueron de vacaciones y yo me e quedado por que desafortunadamente a mi hermana no le han dado vacaciones... ademas la mayoría del tiempo escribo de noche jejejejeje... se un poco de eso también (hermana, universidad, ayudarla aveces con sus tareas) y lo se... es feo que tu familia no te apoye y te deje sola en momentos difíciles .. afortunadamente no sucede eso :D... tienes mucha razón :) a y muchas gracias por las correcciones lo aprecio mucho jejeje, al parecer aveces sigo cometiendo las mismas faltas, por eso perdón si se me fue una que otra n/n y es bastante decepcionante que dejen un fic sin terminar... en verdad tampoco lo tolero. Gracias por tu review y saludos... que tengas un lindo día.**_

_**TzukyNyaNyan: gracias por tu review y espero te hayas mejorado de tu enfermedad n.n, créeme que yo tambien me e quedado un poco sorprendida con lo que yo misma escribí pero me gusto... aun así Ryoma-kun sigue siendo muy orgulloso... espero te guste el capitulo :D**_

_**kuriko-chan: n/n en verdad me has alagado demasiado... significa mucho para mi que menciones eso, muchisisimas gracias, espero no defraudarte :) gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia **_

_**bueno, si lo se es demasiado corto pero tenia que dejarlo hasta aqui para darle mas intriga, espero no me maten :S... eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten del nuevo capitulo y bueno **_**_me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y esperen pronto el próximo episodio :D_**

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hola amiguitos! jajajaja ¿que tal su día? espero que bien jejeje la historia esta siendo un poco rápida ya que como ya lo habia mencionado, sera un poco corta, bueno bla bla bla _**_**bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_

**_Pintar la belleza en el amor_**

_**Capitulo 3: Fiesta (parte II), atracción, ataque**_

-Oh Eiji… es hermoso… Sumamente maravilloso- Sumire tenia los ojos iluminados y acuosos de la emoción, portaba una brillante sonrisa, la pintura delante de ella era increíblemente hermosa, una hermosa y grande cascada que caía de entre las rocas, la flora alrededor de la cascada era tan verde y parecía refrescar a cualquiera que la mirase, la figura de una chica de espaldas permanecía en la orilla con los pies en el agua, llevaba un vestido largo color durazno y el pelo suelto llegándole hasta la cintura, el sol resplandecía fuertemente iluminando el paisaje, un camino de rocas pasaba por en medio de la pequeña laguna en donde desembocaba la cascada, todo el mundo estaba asombrado ante los sentimientos y lo maravillosa que era la pintura.

-Espero le guste Sumire-san… al parecer la dueña y jefa de la galería no queria dárselo a cualquier persona- guiño un ojo a Sakuno, Sumire la miro admirada, ¿A que se refería Eiji? –Vamos Sakuno-chan… yo sé que quieres decir algo- Eiji sonrió gatunamente, Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Seguro no lo ara, es tan cobarde… es una desgraciada, aunque e de admitir que el cuadro es hermoso y me sorprende que Sakuno tenga una galería… algo esta ocultando y sea lo que sea lo averiguaré- _Sakura había permanecido callada algo muy extraño en ella ya que siempre salía para llamar la atención. Obviamente ella pensaba que Sakuno no hablaría, pensaba que seguia siendo la misma persona de hace cinco años y que regresaría para rogarle y pedirle disculpas por haber arruinado su carrera y su relación con Ryoma. Para sorpresa de todos, Sakuno tomo el micrófono.

Ryoma miraba todo atento, esa mocosa estaba haciendo estragos con su mente, estaba confundido, jamás había sentido esa sensación de querer proteger a alguien, jamás se había sentido tan impactado con la belleza de una mujer, ni siquiera lo había sentido con Sakura, quien fue su primer amor. Definitivamente tenia que averiguar que era lo que estaba sintiendo ya que por una ves en su vida había experimentado esas mariposas en el estomago y los celos que había sentido al observar que muchos hombres ni siquiera parpadeaban para mirar atentamente a Sakuno.

-Primero que nada… debo agradecer a todos por estar presentes en esta elegante fiesta… el día de hoy una gran mujer cumple años… Sumire Ryuzaki no solo es una gran empresaria, ella a podido ser abuela, padre y madre… es por eso que yo le agradezco mucho, por que… sin ella yo no podría ser lo que soy ahora. Como todos saben, mis padres murieron hace algunos años pero aun asi mi abuela pudo soportar el dolor de perder a un hijo y tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas… es por eso que Eiji y yo decidimos regalarte este cuadro… la artista dijo que este cuadro lo había hecho con mucho amor y pación… y que abuela… lo cuidaras con alma y corazón por que ahí… en esa pintura… va un trozo de su alma- los ojos de Sumire estaban acuosos, todos los presentes estaban enternecidos por las hermosas palabras que Sakuno había dicho, incluso Sakura estaba sorprendida de que la pequeña Ryuzaki pudiera expresarse de esa manera, Sumire corrió a abrazar a Sakuno fuertemente sin poder contener mas las lagrimas, Sakuno correspondió el abrazo emocionada.

-Muchas gracias hija mía… Te amo mucho… gracias a ti… este día a sido el mejor- Sumire susurro al oído de Sakuno aun con voz temblorosa, ambas escucharon un sollozo y al girar sus miradas encontraron a Eiji, tenia lagrimas escurriendo por las mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas de la vergüenza, ambas rieron a carcajadas jalando al neko para volverse a abrazar los tres.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados, Ryoma simplemente sonrió arrogante, definitivamente la pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki ya no era una pequeña.

La fiesta continúo sin más preámbulos, Sakura mandando miradas asesinas a Sakuno y miradas lujuriosas a Ryoma, los dos para mala suerte de la chica, las ignoraban olímpicamente.

Ryoma nunca dejo de observar a Sakuno en toda la noche, notando cada uno de sus cambios, el seguia siendo mucho mas alto que ella asi que podía verla perfectamente sin que ella se percatara pero estaba muy equivocado con eso, la mirada de Ryoma traspasaba los huesos de Sakuno quien se estremecía cada ves que cruzaban miradas, ella podía sentirlo, podía sentir como el la miraba sin perder detalle y eso la ponía nerviosa, algo que podía controlar pero ya no sabia hasta cuando.

Sakuno converso con muchas personas a las que conocía y se alegró de poder volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos y sempais a los cuales apreciaba mucho a pesar de no convivir mucho con ellos, entre su grupo estaban: Oishi, Eiji…

Tezuka Kunimitsu: Sempai de Sakuno, un joven de 24 años, alto y cuerpo de ensueño, ojos cafés con unas gafas ovaladas, labios delgados, piel ligeramente rosada, serio y estoico, amante del tenis, dueño de una fila de abogados y el sueño de algunas chicas.

Fuji Syusuke: amigo y sempai de Sakuno, socio y mejor amigo de Tezuka, edad: 24 años, un poco bajo de estatura, cabello café casi rubio, sonrisa encantadora y algo o muy siniestra y unos impactantes ojos azul esmeralda que al ser abiertos sorprendian e intimidaban a cualquiera, pero aun asi, sumamente encantador.

Kawamura Takashi: edad: 24 años, cuerpo musculoso y atlético, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, caracterizado por su cambio de personalidad, suele ser tímido y amable pero al tomar una raqueta de tenis o un cuchillo cambia automáticamente a alguien explosivo y "ardiente", es dueño de uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de todo Japón.

Inui Sadaharu: edad: 24 años, alto, fornido, su cabello es negro peinado en puntas, anteojos cuadrados que al tener una maliciosa idea, brillan asustando a los presentes, su personalidad es misteriosa, calculadora, y potencialmente extraña, suele tomar anotaciones de todo lo que observa en una libreta color verde, además de crear jugos extraños, viscosos y de sabor repugnante, trabaja en un laboratorio químico.

Kaoru Kaidoh: apodado la víbora de Seigaku, edad:23 años, cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, alto aunque un poco encorvado, piel bronceada, pelo negro, ojos obscuros y misteriosos, siempre lleva consigo un paliacate o pañoleta un la cabeza color verde, su personalidad es fría y seria, aunque es solo una mascara ya que Sakuno muchas veces lo encontró jugando con un pequeño gato, claro que el jamás se entero ya que ellos no conversaban mucho, tenista y entrenador profesional y el enemigo natural de Momoshiro Takeshi.

Momoshiro Takeshi: edad: 23 años, mejor amigo de Ryoma, el segundo mejor amigo de Sakuno y novio de Ann Tachibana, sus características son: cabello negro con destellos morados peinado en puntas, cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, ojos violetas y una gran sonrisa, su personalidad es divertida y alegre pero explosivo al ser lastimado u ofendido, su gran debilidad es Ann y las hamburguesas, le encanta molestar a Kaoru, es tenista profesional y a veces ayuda o participa con Ryoma en comerciales o algún programa de televisión.

Estaba tan contenta de poder convivir con personas a las que había olvidado pero que le habían enseñado muchas cosas, estaba hablando animadamente con Momoshiro y Eiji cuando alguien tapo sus ojos.

-Adivina quien soy- dijo una voz chillona tratando de imitar una voz masculina pero el intento fue fallido.

-Amm… no tengo idea- la chica quito sus manos rápidamente haciendo que Sakuno volteara a verla, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a la persona frente a ella.

-Te has olvidado de mi…- la voz de la chica se notaba temblorosa y triste pero Sakuno habia sabido al instante quien era al observarla.

-Como te voy a olvidar… Tomo-chan… jamás olvidaría a mi mejor amiga de infancia- dijo feliz, en seguida los ojos de Tomoka se iluminaron y sonrió gatunamente.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Sabia que no me olvidarías!- sus gritos llamaban la atención de todos los invitados pero… ¿Qué importaba? Hace mucho que no veía a la única persona que la entendía, comprendía y apoyaba.

Tomoka Osakada: edad 22 años, mejor amiga de Sakuno, hija mayor de los Osakada, una infancia parecida a la de Sakuno ya que ella debía cuidar a sus hermanos mas pequeños, sus padres eran jefes de varias clínicas famosas en todo el mundo por lo que debían viajar constantemente ignorando a sus hijos, Tomoka siempre estaba sola pero cuando conocía a Sakuno todo cambio ya que se volvieron muy unidas, su personalidad es muy alegre y explosiva, imperativa pero dulce, valiente pero imprudente, sus características son: es de la misma estatura que Sakuno, delgada y de curvas muy desarrolladas, cabello y ojos castaños claro, un lunar bajo el ojo derecho la hacia ver mucho mas atractiva con los hombres aunque ella los rechazaba por una sencilla razón, ella había estado enamorada secretamente de Kaoru Kaidoh desde que estaba en el ultimo año de secundaria. Ella trabajaba ahora en una veterinaria muy famosa y a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde la partida de Sakuno, ella siempre la considero su mejor amiga. Era apodada la chica megáfono por que en lugar de hablar gritaba, era presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma pero nunca lucho por su amor por que lo único que sentia por él era admiración además de saber que a Sakuno le gustaba.

-Jamás podría olvidarte… eres mi mejor amiga- el abrazo duro unos minutos siendo observadas disimuladamente por unos ojos ámbares y otros obscuros y misteriosos.

-Y dime Sakunito… ¿Qué a sido de tu vida? ¡Aaaah! Tienes mucho que contarme… no te iras de aquí sin que tengamos una noche de chicas ¿Entendiste?- Sakuno sonrió socarronamente, amaba poder volver a conversar con su mejor amiga y sobre todo, tener una noche de chicas en donde tanto Tomoka como Sakuno se contarían su vida, sabia que ya no tenia la edad pero… Naaa, seria divertido volver a vivir lo que vivió en su adolescencia.

-Sakunito… el día de mañana e planeado ir al parque… festejaremos tu regreso aunque sea por un breve tiempo… ya e invitado a los sempais, a algunas ex compañeras de secundaria, al viejo club de fans de Ryoma-sama y aunque sé que no te agradara… tuve que invitar a Sakura por compromiso- lo ultimo lo dijo con molestia haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Hay Tomo-chan… Sakura solo es una espina en el dedo… sabré soportarla- ambas soltaron carcajadas alegres, en verdad las dos se extrañaban.

-Por eso te extrañaba… has cambiado tanto y estás tan guapa y sexy Jajajaja- ambas volvieron a reír, dos pares de ojos no podían perder detalle de la conversación y no podían evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa cuando ellas bromeaban sobre algo. Sakura miraba todo con rabia y mas al ver que Ryoma parecía embobado al observar de manera extraña a Sakuno quien no se daba cuanta, molesta volvió a tomar otra copa de vino, el mesera la miro furioso, era la decima ves que casi lo tiraba.

-Hola chicas- al mirar de quien procedía la voz femenina sonrieron picaronamente abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

-Ann… es un gusto volver a verte- dijo Tomoka feliz, al observar que Ann y Sakuno se miraban cómplices supo que ellas ya se habían visto antes. –Dime Ann… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos el día de mañana en una noche de chicas? Quiero que sepas que no aceptare un no por respuesta- volvió a sonreír zorrunamente, esas dos tenían muchas cosas que contarle.

-Por supuesto Jajaja- ahora el trio estaba completo, las tres amigas reían por cada ocurrencia que se les venia a la cabeza, todo esto seguido por atentas miradas.

La fiesta concluyo con un Eiji y un Kawamura ebrios, una Sakura igual o peor de borracha, unas sonrientes Ann, Tomoka y Sakuno, unos atentos Ryoma y Kaoru, una Sumire muy cansada y un salón completamente desordenado y vacío.

Sakuno salió del salón con su abrigo negro despidiéndose de todos incluido Ryoma, este la jalo del brazo dandole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios haciendo estremecer a Sakuno quien quedo sorprendida ante el acto, lo que no supo es que Ryoma tambien se habia estremecido e incluso temblado ligeramente, ella lo miro un poco sonrojada y el sonrió arrogante. Comenzó a caminar para tomar un taxi, la verdad era que al ver la calle tan bacía le causo temor, para su mala suerte no había ningún taxi que pasara por el lugar por las horas tan altas de la noche ya que pasaban las 2 de la mañana.

Todo estaba tan silencioso y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sus tacones eran lo único que resonaban en el pavimento, un ruido fuerte la hizo mirar hacia un callejón, suspiro al observar a un pequeño gato negro y de ojos ambares, sonrió agachándose, tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño gatito, parecía ser un cachorrito, el gatito maulló débilmente, estaba demasiado delgado y parecía perdido.

-Pero que hermoso eres… creo que no deberías estar aquí… te llevaré conmigo- aun no se incorporaba cuando una sombra tapo su única iluminación.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… parece que es una hermosa chica… y esta perdida- Sakuno lo miro desde su posición, estaba asustada y mas al mirar la sonrisa malévola y pervertida que el sujeta había puesto, pero no venia solo, otro hombre salió detrás del primero, asustada se incorporo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin soltar al gatito que parecía estar asustado al igual que ella.

-Pero que hermosa es… me encantaría ver todo de ella- el segundo quien llevaba un paliacate negro lamio sus labios mirando de arriba a bajo a Sakuno quien dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba muy asustada y sus ojos lo reflejaban.

-Por favor… déjenme ir…- suplico pero sabia que intentar hablar con esos dos sujetos seria inútil, si corría ellos fácilmente la alcanzarían, si gritaba nadie la escucharía, incluso si hacia un movimiento que los alterara podrían matarla, su celular estaba en su bolso y si lo sacaba eso los alteraría y se pondrían alerta, estaba atrapada y no tenia escapatoria.

-No primor… esta oportunidad no se deja pasar… Ka… agárrala- el tipo con el paliacate nombrado como "Ka" se acercó a ella, por instinto intento alejarse pero el la jalo fuertemente por su brazo lastimándola y obligándola a soltar al gatito quien se quedo muy quito mirando la escena. Sakuno forcejeó para intentar soltarse pero mientras mas lo hacia el sujeto mas le apretaba el brazo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos desesperada, el hombre apodado "Ka" la tomo de los dos brazos y la voltio para que quedara frente al otro tipo. Su bolso salió disparado, era obvio que lo que esos sujetos querían no era el dinero.

-Escúchame… de esta tu no te salvas- dijo mientras comenzaba a tocarla, rápidamente quito el abrigo negro dejando al descubierto el vestido, ambos sonrieron lascivamente, Sakuno queria escapar, sus brazos dolían por la fuerza que "Ka" ejercía para que no se zafara, sollozaba y suplicaba, estaba tan asustada que su mente lo único que producía era las mil formas en que ella podría morir en manos de esos sujetos.

-Len apresúrate… yo también quiero- el sujeto del paliacate lamio sugestivamente el cuello blanquecino de Sakuno quien se estremeció de terror, el tal "Len" comenzó a subir una mano por la pierna de ella mientras el otro lamia y mordía el cuello, Sakuno por acto de reflejo, movió una de sus piernas y golpeo a Len en sus partes bajas, gruño adolorido, -Perra- dijo muy molesto, pasándose el dolor volvió a su posición y golpeo fuertemente a Sakuno en una de sus mejillas provocando que sangrara del labio, otro golpe vino después de este.

Len empezó a tocarla de nuevo, estaba a punto de ir mas arriba cuando un objeto se estrello contra su mejilla izquierda, observo el objeto detalladamente: una pelota de tenis, furioso miro hacia la dirección de la que había provenido la pelota, la sombra de un sujeto permanecía tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño- la voz sonó furiosa y desafiante, Len se sintió intimidado pero la furia pudo mas con el, el sujeto comenzó a acercarse, sus ojos dorados mostraban un odio y repugnancia hacia el pandillero, su mirada se dirigió a Sakuno quien sollozaba aterrada sin saber que él estaba ahí, estaba en shock y no era para menos, había estado a punto de ser violada.

-¿Y quien te crees tu para interrumpir?- su voz sonó como un gruñido amenazante. –Ka… diviértete con ella… yo me encargo de este sujeto- sonrió malévolamente mirando desafiante a el tipo que lo golpeo, Ka le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó a Sakuno del cuello y camino hacia el callejón.

-_Diablos_- pensó el chico misterioso, Len saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico. -¿Eso no es trampa?- la voz sonó burlona y arrogante, debía encargarse de ese sujeto rápidamente y rescatar a la chica antes de que fuera violada.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse, pero el chico tenía ventaja ya que se movia ágilmente esquivando todos los golpes de Len, logro quitarle el cuchillo y con varios golpes lo dejo inconsciente, sonrió orgulloso de haber ganado la batalla, un grito aterrador y una botella rompiéndose fueron lo que llamaron su atención, miro directamente a el callejón, dirección que había tomado el otro sujeto, debía admitir que estaba muy asustado por la chica pero furioso por que esos tipos se aprovechaban de alguien mas débil que ellos, además de ser dos contra uno, corrió apresurado hacia el callejón, algo topo su pie, al mirar hacia abajo se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El hombre del paliacate estaba boca abajo, su paliacate negro tenia rastros brillantes y su espalda estaba llena de vidrios, restos de una botella, al mirar mas de cerca el rostro del tipo, se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba cuatro rasguños un su mejilla las cuales parecían profundas ya que sangraban, un sollozo hizo que volteara a un contenedor, comenzó a acercarse lentamente para no asustar a Sakuno, poco a poco se fue asomando, Sakuno estaba sentada detras de ese contenedor, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas, parecía estar en shock, lagrimas salían constantemente de sus ojos, en sus manos había un objeto, no podía ver con claridad, se agacho para estar a la altura de ella y acerco su mano hasta tocar su hombro.

-Ryuzaki…- dijo en un susurro haciendo reaccionar a Sakuno, pero de mala manera ya que comenzó a gritar.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!- el chico la tomo de los brazos para tranquilizarla, Sakuno gritaba y trataba de alejarse desesperada, estaba asustada, lo entendía, pero debía calmarse antes de que los tipos despertaran y escaparan, su paciencia se agotó.

-¡Ryuzaki tranquilízate!- en un acto de reflejo el chico la atrajo hacia asi abrazándola protectoramente, ella abrió sus ojos como plato ya que parecía reconocer la voz, extrañamente ella comenzó a relajarse, ahora solo sollozaba y susurraba incoherencias, el la sentia temblar entre sus brazos, poco a poco ella se fue tranquilizándose, solo lloraba.

Alzo su mirada para saber quien la había salvado y se sorprendió de ver a quien menos esperaba.

-¿Ryoma-kun…?

**Continuara….**

**_si lo se... es demasiado corto pero no debía escribir mas... es para darle misterio a la historia asi que no me maten u.u, me tarde un poquito por falta de inspiracion y por flojerita (mal compañero y amigo, osea mala influencia :/) bueno bueno... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me e inspirado mas escribiendo de noche... :D disfrútenlo jejejebueno contestare los review:_**

_**DULCECITO311:**_**_ jajajaja en verdad son tan terribles las tesis? :s intente que Sakuno pudiera controlarse jejejeje, era lo mejor, a mi también me encanto como se hizo respetar, creo que yo tambien soy un poco por no decir muy orgullosa jejeje... ese Ryoma-kun es todo un loquillo jajajaja, Sakura quedo como la persona que es y siempre sera... aunque no estoy muy segura si hacerla refleccionar mas adelante... siento tardarme en subirlo... las vacaciones son agotadoras cuando no haces nada ajajajaja ntc ;) gracias por tu review y espero te guste el capitulo._**

_**kuriko-chan:**_**_ muchas gracias por tu review y si... lo se, tengo muchas faltas de ortografia, apenas voy tomandole practica a escribir fanfics ya que es mi segunda historia ... aun no soy muy buena solo espero que con el tiempo voy a ir perfeccionando todos mis errores... espero no haberte desilucionado con este capitulo jejeje y ojala te guste si no es asi hasmelo saber :) _**_**muchisisimas gracias,**_**_ gracias otra ves por tu review y por leer mi historia _**

**_AnikaSukino 5d:_**_** No me mates! se que me tarde y espero no haberte defraudado con el capitulo jejeje, gracias por tu review, ojala sea lo que esperabas sobre el cuadro y por supuesto... Ryoma-kun tiene un orgullo desastrozo... por eso de ves en cuando me dan ganas de patearlo :) nos leemos **_

**_TzukyNyaNyan:_**_** jajajajaja tienes mucha razon... En tu cara Sakura! sakura es muy celosa, ryoma muy orgulloso y Sakuno-chan... solo es ella misma jejeje, tienes razon, pobre sumire yo lo hubiera mandado a volar si me insultara por mi edad jajaja, y que bueno que te recuperaste... entiendo lo de los mosquitos, ya ni uno puede dormir por la comezon o por el maldito zumbido jajaja, gracias por el review, ten un lindo día... o noche jejeje**_

**_xiomara-echizen4588: muchas gracias por tu review y ammm. la verdad si me e basado un poco en una novela pero me voy mas poor una pelicula jejeje... no se cuando pueda volver a subir el proximo capitulo puesto que es depende de cuanta inspiracion tengo, solo te puedo asegurar que no me tardare un mes jajaja..._**

_**bueno... perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, si bien es cierto que me inspiro mucho de noche no tengo tan buena vista como se puede ver , espero no me maten :S... eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten del nuevo capitulo y bueno me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y esperen pronto el próximo episodio :D tengan un lindo dia o noche, lo que sea**_

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Holiii! ok eso suena mas extraño de lo normal jajajaja, ¿que tal su día? espero que bien jejeje_****, ****_bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4 o sera el 5 contando el prologo ammm... espero les guste, es un poco mas extenzo jijiji, bueno bla bla bla bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes_**

**_Pintar la belleza en el amor_**

_**Capítulo 4: ¡GRACIAS!**_

-Ryuzaki… ¿Estas bien?- claramente no, lo podía verlo en su expresión, estaba muy sorprendida, asustada, temerosa, afligida, nerviosa, preocupada y sobre todo angustiada, la sentí temblar débilmente, aun sollozaba, sus ojos lo miraban cristalinos, lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y el, igual de sorprendido estaba hipnotizado por esos enormes y maravillosos rubíes, ¿Desde cuando Ryoma Echizen se sentía atraído por una mujer? Esas mariposas en su estomago jamás las había sentido, siempre eran las mujeres las que hacían el trabajo, no el, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-S…si Ryoma-kun- su voz sonó entre cortada, realmente había tenido mucho miedo, nunca había experimentado ese temor al estar a punto de ser abusada sexual mente o asesinada, no es que le agradara, sentir alivio al saber que alguien la había ayudado pero… estaba realmente sorprendida al saber que su salvador era Ryoma Echizen, se sentía asqueada al recordar como ese sujeto la tocaba con sus manos callosas y ásperas y mas asco había sentido al recordar la asquerosa lengua del tal "Ka" en su cuello como si de una paleta se tratase y a pesar de que no había pasado a mayores, se sentía sucia, tenia miedo de que esos sujetos volvieran a despertar y que esta ves lograran lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.  
Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella, al principio tenia mucho miedo pero al ser rodeada por esos fuertes brazos se sintió protegida y a salvo, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, ¿Qué hacia Ryoma allí?, estaba hipnotizada por la profundidad de los ojos ambarinos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba pues se sentía pesada, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido tocar su mejilla.

-Miau- Ryoma miro curioso las manos de Sakuno y su rostro mostró sorpresa al encontrarse con unos grandes ojos parecidos a los suyos, ahora entendía por que el hombre de pañoleta tenia cuatro rasguños en el rostro, seguro el gato había saltado hacia él tratando de defender a Sakuno, quizás era esa la razón del por que Sakuno estaba en ese lugar, lo mas extraño era que el gato no había reaccionado con él como lo hizo con el sujeto, miro de nuevo a Sakuno, ella estaba sonrojada levemente mirándolo con curiosidad. Sus miradas se perdieron de nuevo, esta ves comenzando a acercarse poco a poco, ahora estaban mucho mas cerca, solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se rozaran.  
Un quejido los saco de su ensoñación, Ryoma reacciono rápido poniéndose de pie, Sakuno lo miro puesto que ella seguía en el piso, los ojos de ella reflejaron temor, Ryoma se agacho y la tomo en brazos, su brazo derecho detrás de sus rodillas y su brazo izquierdo en su frágil espalda. Camino procurando no pisar al sujeto para no despertarlo y salió del callejón, miro hacia ambos lados encontrando el bolso de Sakuno, casi corrió hacia él, dejo cuidadosamente a Sakuno en el piso, tomo el bolso y comenzó a buscar el celular de ella, al encontrarlo miro a Sakuno, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, bueno eso parecía ya que miraba al otro hombre tirado boca abajo.

Ryoma tomo el teléfono y con manos temblorosas llamo a la policía, después de unos minutos que parecían eternos para ella, las patrullas llegaron haciendo que suspirara tranquila, le preocupaba que ellos despertaran antes de tiempo y escaparan o le hicieran algo a Ryoma o a ella.

Después de unos minutos de preguntas y testimonios, los agresores fueron esposados y llevados a la cárcel, antes de que el hombre de la pañoleta entrara a la patrulla, miro con lujuria y odio a Sakuno quien tembló sin poder evitarlo, rápidamente abrazo la pierna de Ryoma sorprendiéndolo, el miro hacia abajo y observo como ella miraba con miedo y repulsión al sujeto, alzo su mirada e inmediatamente le lanzo una asesina al hombre quien intimidado volteo hacia otro lado, Ryoma sonrió arrogante, ahora que lo veía bien, no solo eran cuatro rasguños, ¡eran ocho! Cuatro en la mejilla izquierda y cuatro en la derecha.

Sakuno se había quitado los zapatos de un momento a otro ya que comenzaban a calarle, además de que una extraña punzada en su pie izquierdo venia de vez en cuando.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- dijo él haciendo notar su voz preocupada, algo muy extraño en el ya que ella nunca lo había visto preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera el, ella no se había movido de su lugar, así que seguía en el piso pero ahora estaba aferrada a la pierna de Ryoma como si de una niña de cinco años se tratase, era muy infantil, lo sabía pero… su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba correctamente, aún se sentía pesada. Asintió sin mirarlo.

Poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie, pero al apoyar su pie izquierdo se tambaleo, hubiera caído de no ser por los reflejos de Ryoma quien la sostuvo de la cintura haciéndola sonrojar, no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en la cercanía pero no pudo evitarlo, además la extraña agitación de él no ayudaba. Se maldijo internamente, ¿hace cuantos años que había dejado de sonrojarse y de tartamudear? Por alguna extraña razón, solo reaccionaba así con el, ¿Qué le hacia ese hombre que solo con su cercanía y su voz sus nervios afloraban?

Ella volvió a sentarse al sentir otra punzada de dolor, hizo una mueca frunciendo las cejas, uno de los policías se acercó a Ryoma y le dijo que el día de mañana debía ir a dar una declaración, este simplemente asintió y volvió su mirada a Sakuno quien gimió de dolor al sentir otra punzada, lentamente se agacho y tomo entre sus manos el pie de la chica quien lo miro totalmente sorprendida.

-Te haz torcido… - dijo con voz seria, movió un poco el pie y ella gimió de dolor. -¿Dónde te estas quedando?- la miro a los ojos pero ella avergonzada por la situación desvió la mirada, Ryoma sonrió arrogante, pareciera que la Ryuzaki de hace cinco años había vuelto pero lo extraño era que solo con él reaccionaba así, ¿Y si ella seguía…? No, imposible… ¿O si?

-Es el hotel Petite Fleur*- dijo con una mueca graciosa, Ryoma estaba serio mirando su pie, parecía pensativo, como si tratara de recordar algo.

-Eso queda a casi tres kilómetros… ¿Cómo pensabas llegar ahí? ¿Caminando?... no podrás caminar hasta el hotel en donde te hospedas… además no pasara ningún taxi o camión por aquí… te llevaré a mi departamento… está a solo cuatro cuadras- al ver el rostro preocupado y sorprendido de Sakuno, no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante, obviamente esa sonrisa no fue percibida por la oji-rubí.

-Yo… yo solo quería tomar u… un taxi… además… yo no quiero s…ser una molestia, además no seria prudente, puedo llamar a un...- intentó poner escusas pero fue interrumpida.

-No serviría- su voz sonó estoica y aburrida.

-Pero… pero- quiso dar otra razón para no tener que ir a la casa de Ryoma.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí a que otros tipos aparezcan?- su voz sonó molesta pero el tenia razón, no podía salir de esta, era ir a la casa de Ryoma o quedarse ahí sentada hasta que empezara a amanecer o fuera atacada de nuevo, además podría saber que hacia Ryoma por esos alrededores. Sin más remedio asintió así que intento ponerse de pie pero Ryoma la detuvo y la cargo sobresaltándola por la sorpresa, ella lo miro con ojos abiertos pero el solo observaba por donde ir.  
Después de un rato, Ryoma le dijo a Sakuno que era mejor que ella fuera en su espalda ya que sus brazos se estaban cansando, no era tanto por el peso de ella, al contrario, era muy liviana pero pensó que ella tendría mas comodidad y seguridad, ella asintió avergonzada, y lentamente se subió a la fuerte espalda de él.

El trayecto no duro mucho, Ryoma dejo cuidadosamente a Sakuno en el suelo, ella le sonrió al pequeño minino que estaba dentro de su chaqueta, el busco en los bolsillos de su saco negro las llaves, estuvo a punto de introducir las llaves cuando un llamado lo hizo voltear al igual que Sakuno.

-Echizen-san… - la voz sonó sensual y provocativa lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, siempre que llegaba a su departamento era la misma situación, la misma persona trataba de insinuarse y acosarlo hasta que él terminaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero una idea llego a su cabeza.

-Que quieres…- dijo mirándola con impaciencia, esa mujer era muy bonita pero lo que tenia de bonita lo tenia de desagradable, su voz chillona lo dejaba casi sordo y su olor a tabaco lo mareaba y bañaba en repugnancia.

Sakuno miro a la mujer frente a ella, era muy delgada, de cabellos color negro muy rebelde, lo llevaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, curvas no tan pronunciadas, sus pechos eran muy grandes al igual que su trasero pero eso solo la hacia ver mal ya que lucia desproporcionada, aunque de su rostro era una mujer bella, su nariz era recta y pequeña, sus ojos eran grandes y negros, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y sus pómulos estaban resaltados, aunque un olor a cigarro inundo sus fosas nasales haciéndola fruncir la nariz reprimiendo el impulso de llevar su mano hasta su rostro.

-Bueno Echizen-san… yo solo quería saber si tu… querías compañía- se acercó de forma sensual hasta el, una mano femenina se poso en su pectoral pero el solo la miraba con una ceja alzada, esa mujer era una ofrecida pero podría hacer lo que tenia en mente, su nariz se contrajo al sentir el mal aliento que la mujer tenia, en verdad era desagradable, pero con lo que tenia en mente jamás se le volvería a acercar.

Sakuno miraba todo sorprendida, podía ver las muecas de asco que Ryoma llevaba en el rostro, además de que esa chica que al parecer tenía más de 35 años se le insinuaba como perra en celo y el ni siquiera la miraba de buena gana.

Estaba a casi medio metro de ellos y podía olerla, eso la mareo, algo dentro de ella se incendio cuando la mujer se acercó un poco más a Ryoma y este no se inmuto, un extraño calor se centro en su pecho, sentía la ira correr por sus venas, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Jamás había tenido esa sensación de golpear algo al ver la escena que estaba presenciando, pero una voz fría y un poco cruel hizo que todas esas sensaciones se esfumaran y lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Y perder mi tiempo contigo? No… prefiero estar mil veces con mi novia- ambas quedaron con los ojos abiertos, ¿Ryoma tenia novia? ¿Quién? ¿Era Sakura? No estaba enterada de eso.

-¿T…Tu novia?- la mujer tartamudeo, estaba muy sorprendida, miraba a Ryoma totalmente incrédula.

-Si… ella- su voz sonó aburrida y apunto a Sakuno con la mirada dejándola total y completamente sorprendida, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus ojos estaban como plato, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Ryoma?! Al mirarlo supo que debía seguirle la corriente, sus ojos se lo decían.

La mujer la miraba sorprendida, estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, ella se alejó inmediatamente de Ryoma.

-¿T…Tu eres su novia?- su voz sonó ahogada, Sakuno miro los miro de hito en hito, se detuvo en Ryoma con ojos totalmente abiertos e incrédulos, él sonrió arrogante pero sus ojos delataban la suplica de que queria apoyo en su mentira.

-Amm S…si yo soy su novia, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki- tartamudeo al principio, solo esperaba que ella se lo creyera.

-Mi nombre es Akane Inuzuka, Gomen… no sabía que Echizen-san tuviera novia y… que ella estaba presente, - hizo una reverencia y salió disparada de ahí metiéndose en un departamento cinco puertas después.

Ryoma sonrió son superioridad y sin mirar a Sakuno se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, introdujo la puerta y la abrió, Sakuno aún estaba incrédula, ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?, salió de sus pensamientos al ser alzada de nuevo por los fuertes brazos de Ryoma y ser llevada hacia el interior del departamento, quedo impresionada ante la sencillez de este, pensaba que Ryoma era un hombre de lujos, una sencilla sala de muebles negros, un televisor de pantalla plana colocado en un mueble de pálida madera junto con un pequeño estéreo y unas revistas en un compartimiento con puerta de cristal, un pequeño comedor para cuatro persona y era dividido por una barra en donde estaba la cocina, un pasillo con cuatro puertas, una debía ser el baño y la otra el estudio y un balcón al final del pasillo.

Ryoma la sento cuidadosamente en el cómodo sillón y coloco su pie lastimado en la mesita de centro, camino hacia una de las puertas y entro al baño, ella se quito su chamarra y miro todo con ojos curiosos, una foto en la mesita de centro llamo su atención, recordaba esa foto, quedo impactada al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado, en la foto estaban Ryoma, Sakura y ella, en esa foto Sakura tenia 14 años, Ryoma 13 y ella 12, Sakura sonreía alegre, Ryoma tenia una mueca aburrida y ella permanecía un poco alejada de la pareja sonriendo tímidamente con sus enormes gafas y unos libros en sus brazos, recuerdos tristes llegaron a su mente, ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que Ryoma estaba a un metro de ella mirándola curioso ya que ella se veía un poco melancólica.

Carraspeo un poco para sacarla de su ensoñación, ella lo miro un poco avergonzada por tomar cosas sin su permiso, además de que él parecía un poco incomodo por aquella foto, la dejo en su mismo lugar y miro la caja de primeros auxilios que Ryoma llevaba en manos.

-Ryoma-kun… yo… siento causarte tantas molestias- Ryoma la miraba serio pero asintió acercándose y sentándose en la mesilla para comenzar a curar su pie.

-No molestas- dijo para calmar su preocupación.

-Ryoma-kun, yo puedo curarme, de verdad no es necesario que… ¡Auch!- grito un poco ya que Ryoma coloco bruscamente un algodón con un poco de alcohol en su labio, no le había dolido antes pero al parecer le sangraba un poco, es tipo tenia la mano muy dura, intento quitarse ya que le ardía.

-Quédate quieta- dijo con reproche, todo quedo en un incomodo silencio, Sakuno lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que estuviera en el departamento de Ryoma y siendo curada por este, que cosas mas extrañas le estaban pasando, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente al observar con extrañeza y curiosidad la profundidad de los ojos ámbares, después de colocar un pequeño curita en su mejilla prosiguió a revisar su pie.

Sakuno seguia sus movimientos dudosa, una pregunta la estaba carcomiendo.

-Ryoma-kun…- el la miro esperando a que ella prosiguiera. -¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?- Ryoma la miro sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, estaba pensando en que decirle, no podía contestar que había tenido un presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar a ella y que decidió tomar ese camino para llegar a su departamento, algo le había dicho que tomara esa ruta y al ver como ella era golpeada por ese bruto no dudo en meterse y mas al saber quien era la persona que era atacada, justo cuando iba a responder, un maullido los hizo voltear a ambos.

-Karupin…- el gato de grandes ojos verdes y pelaje casi blanco los miro con la cara inclinada, miraba a Sakuno con curiosidad ya que nunca la había visto en su vida.

-Que lindo gato- sonrió, jamás pensó que Ryoma tuviera un gato, él podía ser frio y lo que había aprendido con el tiempo es que si una persona que no demostraba sus sentimiento y era frio con los demás pero era bueno con los animales o sus mascotas queria decir que solo era un caparazón para protegerse. Karupin salto al regazo de Sakuno.

-Ten cuidado… Karupin es arisco- Sakuno comenzó a acariciar el pelaje sumamente suave, Ryoma miraba la escena incrédulo, Karupin jamás se portaba asi con nadie, solo él podía tocarlo, Sakura había intentado tocarlo y cargarlo pero el minino siempre salía corriendo o la arañaba.

-Parece que le agrado- con una sonrisa dulce miro a Ryoma quien, sonrojado, desvió la mirada, nunca antes había reaccionado asi, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Ya no era un niño para que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, -Ryoma-kun estas rojo… ¿Tienes fiebre?- toco un poco su frente y la suya tratando de medir las temperaturas pero una mano la sujeto del brazo y la alejo cuidadosamente, maldijo por no llevar su cachucha, ¿Qué acaso Sakuno no se daba cuanta de lo que le provocaba?, al parecer su inocencia no había desaparecido del todo.

-Estoy bien- dijo mirando a Karupin con reproche, pero sonrió un poco.

El pequeño gato que estaba oculto en la chaqueta de Sakuno salto hacia Karupin, ambos se olieron y comenzaron a jugar, Sakuno rio un poco al observar que los dos gatitos se llevaban muy bien y se alejaban hacia la terraza, Ryoma también los observaba con una ceja levantada. Karupin nunca convivio de esa manera con otros gatos ni con las personas. Suspiro mirando de nuevo a Sakuno, ella también lo miro, ambos se perdieron en sus ojos, hipnotizados comenzaron a acercarse, sus respiraciones se hacían una de lo cerca que estaban, unos centímetros mas y se besarían, los dos tenían los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que el otro rompiera la distancia, Ryoma regreso en si al escuchar un maullido y se dio cuanta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Sakuno, ante la acción de Ryoma, salió de su trance también, alejándose ambos mirando para diferentes direcciones.

Ryoma tomo entre sus manos el pequeño pie de Sakuno y aplico una pomada, luego la vendo lentamente cuidando de no lastimar ni dejar tan apretada la venda.

-Deberás ir al doctor mañana…- se puso de pie para dejar el botiquín en su lugar, luego camino a la cocina y del refrigerador saco dos pontas. –Ten- una de sabor cereza fue entregada a Sakuno, quien respondió con un "gracias" y una sonrisa sincera. Ryoma se sento frente a ella tomando su ponta de uva.

-Aun no me has contestado Ryoma-kun- Ryoma estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la ponta, creyó haberse librado de la pregunta pero se equivoco, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en que decir.

-Solo pasaba por ahí…- Sakuno no era tonta y él lo sabia pero no tenia que otra cosa decirle, pero pareció que ella noto su incomodidad y asintió.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- la miro de nuevo, ella estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad, su mirada llevaba decisión y determinación, suspiro pesadamente.

-Te la debo… siempre lo hare… además… no pensaba dejar que esos dos te hicieran algo- Sakuno lo miro sin saber que decir, sabia que el no jugaría con algo asi, sus palabras eran sinceras pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse por sus palabras. Además… ¿A que se refería con "te la debo"? acaso se refería a…

-¿A que te refie…?- no termino por que el la interrumpió.

-Sabes a que me refiero… a lo de hace cinco años… g… gracias- ¿Ryoma agradeciendo y tartamudeando? ¡Imposible!, todos estos años ella creyó que él estaría molesto con lo ocurrido hace años, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar el agradecimiento de Ryoma… ¡¿Qué pasaba con el mundo?!

-Bu…Bueno no tie… tienes por que agradecerme- ¡Maldito tartamudeo! En estas alturas no debía de hacerlo, Ryoma sonrió pero ella no lo vio.

-De hecho… si… si no fuera por ti… yo seguiría con Sakura- ella quedo anonadada por sus palabras sinceras, había ido directo al grano como siempre, sin rodeos ni persuasiones pero jamás en la vida lo había escuchado decir un gracias.  
-¿Pero… por que haces todo esto por mi?... me salvaste, me trajiste a tu casa y me curaste… yo lo único que hice fue traicionar a mi hermana y revelar sus secretos…- ella miraba y jugaba con la lata entre sus manos, siempre se sintió un poco mal por lo que había hecho pero que mas daba, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Ryuzaki… no solo fue eso… me hiciste ver a Sakura como realmente es… que me engañaba durante quien sabe cuanto y que eras la única persona que valía la pena en este estúpido trabajo…- ante lo ultimo, Sakuno lo miro con un notable sonrojo, era evidente que no todos los días se escuchaba decir a Ryoma todas esas cosas, nunca lo haría.

-Y…Yo…- intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-No es necesario que digas algo… aun asi… te lo agradezco…- parecía costarle ya que se detenía un poco nervioso, ella sonrió dulcemente, -Y… siento no… haberte ayudado con Sakura-

-Entiendo- volvió a sonreír complacida, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, llegando un incomodo silencio que solo fue interrumpido por un bostezo.

-Creo que es hora de descansar- se levantó de su asiento y tomo en brazos a Sakuno, quien, con incontables veces ese día quedo sorprendida. La cargo hasta una habitación, entraron y el la dejo sobre una suave y cómoda cama, se dirigió a el closet y saco una camisa de manga larga, un short rosado y su pijama.

-Ten, el short es de mi prima… yo dormiré en el sofá…- salió con su pijama en mano sin darle tiempo a Sakuno de contestar o negarse, miro la camisa y el short que habían sido arrogados a la cama, suspiro en señal de rendición y comenzó a cambiarse, al tomar la camisa entre sus manos, un olor masculino llego a sus fosas nasales, la camisa era de color azul marino con rayas rojas y de cuello circular, le quedaba grande ya que tapaba una parte del short rosado el cual le quedaba un poco mas arroba de medio muslo, cuando termino de cambiarse, admiro que la habitación era muy sencilla, una cama matrimonia, dos lámparas colocadas a cada lado de la cama sobre dos buros, un despertador, un closet, una mesita de noche y en mueble en donde colocaba algunas raquetas, pelotas, etc… sonrió para si, Ryoma era una persona de dinero y aun asi vivía sencillamente, quito la horquilla que llevaba en el cabello dejándolo fluir como cascada sobre sus hombros. Se sento en medio de la cama aun tendida sin poder dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido y por saber que Ryoma Echizen… su primer amor estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado…

Ryoma estaba sentado en el sofá, las luces estaban apagadas pero él no podía descansar sabiendo que Sakuno estaba en su departamento, en su cuarto y a solo unos pasos. No entendía bien que era lo que le ocurría, estaba confundido, desde que la vio en la fiesta no la podía sacar de su mente, lo confundía en demasía. Se acomodó en el sofá sintiendo la incomodidad y la verdadera dureza del mueble, suspiro frustrado, una idea se formo en su cabeza y sonrió con malicia. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación en donde se supone, Sakuno estaría dormida.

Entro sin tocar pero se sorprendió al ver que ella aun estaba despierta, sentada en medio de la cama, con una lámpara encendida y con mirada pensativa, tanto que ni siquiera sabia que él estaba ahí.

-Ryuzaki…- la llamo y ella dio un respingo, lo miro avergonzada, se le había ido el tiempo pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido. -¿aun no puedes dormir?-

-No… solo pensaba pero… ¿Y tu?- lo miro curiosa, aunque tenia una idea del porque Ryoma estaba ahí.

-Yo… me di cuenta de que el sofá es muy incomodo- se arrepintió de su idea y estuvo a punto de irse pero la voz de Sakuno lo detuvo.

-Si quieres puedes dormir aquí… después de todo es tu cuarto y tu casa- sonrió temerosa, estaba casi segura de que Ryoma rechazaría su oferta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ryoma entrar a la habitación cerrando con el pie y dirigiéndose a la cama, se tumbo a lado de ella mirando hacia el techo, ella también se recostó a su lado.

-Ryuzaki…- dijo sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-¿Si Ryoma-kun?- lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- la pregunta la dejo muda, ¿eso era una reclamación? ¿Estaba pidiendo una explicación?, al parecer el ambarino la había extrañado, algo que no había creído posible, sonrió en sus adentros.

-Queria hacer mi vida por mi misma… además de que queria alejarme un tiempo de Sakura- lo sopeso un momento, sabia que había otras razones pero no queria interrogar e incomodar a Sakuno, además de que su orgullo no lo dejaban hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y como te ha ido a ti Ryoma-kun?- y asi empezó una conversación entre los dos.

Ambos no podían creer que se sintieran tan cómodos el uno con el otro, la conversación era fluida y de vez en cuando los dos reían a carcajadas, sin mas los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera des-tender la cama…

**Continuara…**

***Pequeña flor en español**

_**AJAAA! ¿Ryoma-kun sabra lo que le pasa? ñaca ñaca... no pude evitar sentirme emocionada por que esta ves tengo reviews que me hacen muy feliz casi al punto de llorar TnT (ok no jajaja) estoy feliz... inmenzamente feliz jejeje... creo que me extendi un poco pero ¿que importa? me encanta hacer esto :D al parecer las noches me inspiran demasiado, me pongo melancolica... creo que soy muy contraria... en las mañanas tengo sueño y en las noches ando brincando por toda mi casa jajaja bueno bueno... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejejebueno contestare los review:**_

_**SaKuRiMo0n: jajaja tienes mucha razón, Ryoma parecia un bobo enamorado jejeje, espero te guste el capitulo... si te gusto o incluso si no hasmelo saber :) gracias por tu review C:**_

**_DULCECITO311:_**_** jajaja ese era el chiste, sorprender e intrigar :) espero sea lo que esperabas, yo digo que fue presentimiento pero el muy baka no lo acepta jaja, Sakura es asi por que le han dado todo en bandeja de plata, pero ya aprendera n.n jajaja solo espero que mi mente loca no termine acabandola jajajaja, espero que no por que al final yo quiero no quiero ponerle un final malo :), muchas gracias por el alago y si espero ir mejorando poco a poco y sobretodo la ortografía... e visto muchos con tantas que casi me da un infarto jajajajaja ntc, entiendo bastante bien lo de las historias sin terminar... me a pasado tantas veces que termino pateando algo lastimandome ... ahora me entro un poco de ñañaras lo de la tesis pero ni modo jeje si quiero ser alguien en la vida debo esforzarme... al igual que excribiendo, :D espero tengas un lindo día, tarde o noche... lo que sea jejeje, espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review... bueno, no solo este, todos los que has dejado puesto que me has apoyado desde mi primer fic... (aunque con este llebo dos ) te lo agradezco mucho C:**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: jajajaja tu comentario me mato pero de risa :D... lo lamento, debía dejarlo hasta ahi... si escribia mas la historia no se veria tan... ¿interesante? jajaja muchas gracias por tu review :D y espero te guste el capítulo**_

**_kuriko-chan:_**_** muchas gracias por tu review... esta vez e sido un poco mas cuidadosa ya que lo pase por un corregidor ortográfico pero aun asi creo que se me fueron algunas faltillas jejeje, el problema es que tenia el google chrome instalado pero eso solo hacia a mi lap muy lenta asi que descarge otro navegador que lamentablemente no tiene autocorregidor jejeje, no te preocupes, los pandilleros tubieron su merecido jejeje, espero te guste el capitulo y si no, aun asi hasmelo saber :D me encantaria saber tu opinión :D**_

_**Gabbap: muchas gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te gustara, espero también te guste este capitulo :Dy de hecho estaba pensando en que no quiero que Sakura tenga un final feo, al contrario, quiero que sea feliz :) como todo el mundo deberia de estarlo jajaja ok no, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario **_

_**Akari Haruko: Muchas gracias! me alaga mucho tu comentario, te lo agradezco :D y no te preocupes, con el simple hecho de dejar un simple me gusta me haces muy feliz :D, espero te guste el capitulo**_

_**HimeVampireChan: gracias por tu review :) perdon si en este capitulo se me volvieron a ir unas faltas de ortografía :D, cuando escribo es de noche y tengo la vista un poco mala :S, espero te guste el capitulo y si no... hasmelo saber :)**_

_**Yiemvi Shiraiwa: no te apures... entiendo :D... muchas veces no se puede ya que esta cosa se pone algo caprichosa jajajaja, espero te guste es capitulo y suerte :) ten un lindo día y yo tampoco puedo dejar de leer fics desde el dia en que descubri la pagina gracias por tu review!**_

_**teddy-sama: hay amiga... por fin pudiste creear tu cuanta... me alegra :D y gracias por tu review... ojala subas pronto su primer fic :D**_

_**bueno... perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche, **_

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_holaaa! aqui vengo con otro capítulo :D jejeje, creo que esta ves no me tarde en subirlo ya que el capítulo 4 lo subi la semana pasada jejeje, la verdad a mi se me hizo algo corto jajaja_****_bueno bla bla bla bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes_**

**_Pintar la belleza en el amor_**

_**Capítulo 5: Despertar y ¿al descubierto?**_

El dulce canto de un pajarito en el alféizar de la ventana inundo la habitación con su agradable y melodioso piar.

Ahora un claro y despejado cielo daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que abriera los ojos esa mañana, la gente paseaba por las calles de la ciudad con tranquilidad y armonía, el clima era perfecto para un día de campo en el parque o para un día de playa.

La creciente claridad que entraba por la ventana fue suficiente, junto al trinar de las aves que revoloteaban por los cielos para despertarla.

Abrió despacio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces acostumbrándose a la claridad, sus rojizos ojos recibieron la imagen del closet y la pared.

Se sentía descansada y esa tranquilidad en el ambiente provocaba que siguiera con pereza, un agradable y reconfortante calor en su espalda le hacia no querer abandonar ese colchón, sentía una leve presión en el vientre y cintura al querer estirarse, se estremeció al sentir un cálido aliento en su nuca, al bajar la mirada encontró un brazo masculino rodearla de la cintura pegándola al cuerpo al que pertenecía el brazo. Un poco sonrojada, alzo la mirada para luego voltear lentamente la cabeza para saber quien era el que la estaba abrazando.

Aun adormilada, encontró el rostro masculino, su respiración era tranquila, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo, hablaba en susurros de ves en cuando y tenia los labios entreabiertos, en pocas palabras, su rostro parecía el de un ángel o un bebe durmiendo, sonrió recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero su sonrisa se borro al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡Eso no era un sueño como ella pensaba!, se sobresalto y comenzó a zarandear levemente a Ryoma para despertarlo.

-Ryoma-kun, nos acurrucamos- el ambarino dio un gruñido y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, esa fue una de las primeras veces en que había podido dormir bien, se sentía muy bien, al abrir completamente los ojos, se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-_Un Ángel_- ese pensamiento fue roto por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, -Es verdad- dijo perezoso y con una pequeña sonrisa que Sakuno no logro ver, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, le gustaba eso, tenerla ahí y sentir su tacto le hacia sentirse reconfortado, sorprendiendo a Sakuno, la apego mas hacia su cuerpo apretando sus brazos, Sakuno se sonrojó ante esta acción, sentir su respiración en su cuello la hizo temblar, Ryoma se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió malicioso. Le gustaba provocarle esas reacciones, hacían que su ego aumentara. Un delicado olor a flores invadió sus fosas nasales provocando un estremecimiento.

Ronroneo en su cuello y dio un pequeño beso, Sakuno tembló débilmente de nuevo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, por una parte estaba avergonzada por que jamás estuvo tan cerca de un hombre y menos de Ryoma y por la otra se sentía bien, por alguna extraña razón les gustaba ser abrazada por Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun… tengo que irme ya… o Tomoka me matara- dijo entrecortadamente ya que la vergüenza no la dejaba.

-Solo un rato mas- susurro en su oído de forma sensual, queria saber como reaccionaria ella ante eso, Sakuno se estremeció aún mas, tenia que salir rápido de esa situación, no podía permitirse una cosa como esa, miro el reloj digital que se encontraba en el mueble, eran las 11:00 am y ella tenia que estar en el parque a las 12:30.

-L…lo siento, no puedo… en verdad debo irme- sorprendiendo a Ryoma, se separo y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Que aburrida- dijo cansado, pero sonrió al ver el rostro de Sakuno ya que había inflado los mofles infantilmente.

-¡Yo no soy aburrida!- una almohada se estrello contra la cara de Ryoma, este la miro incrédulo, acababa de golpearlo con algo y el simplemente no había reaccionado a tiempo.

-Hmp…. Si lo eres- camino con sus rodillas hacia la orilla de la cama en donde ella estaba, la tomo de un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ryoma-kun! Jajajaja ¡Ya!... ¡Ya basta! ¡Enserio! Jajajaja- jamás en su vida vio actuar a Ryoma Echizen de esa manera, ni si quiera lo imagino y es que cuando era niña, siempre lo veía serio, con pose arrogante y aburrida, con aura de creerse una persona superior a los demás e ignorando a la gente que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Ya… ya… esta bien- paró de hacerle cosquillas y para no caer se apoyó con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, esto paso sin darse cuenta, al voltear a ver a Sakuno, se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ambos, ella dejo de reír al verle tan cerca, sus ojos quedaron atrapados entre ambos. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, sus respiraciones pegaban en los labios del otro, estaban mucho mas cerca, Ryoma rozo un poco su labio con el de ella, esta vez estaba seguro de que le daría un beso cuando…

-¡Miau!- dos maullidos provenientes de la puerta interrumpieron la escena, él, avergonzado por su acción, se levanto rápidamente, Sakuno también se levanto con un visible sonrojo.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, nunca pensó llegar a hacer algo así, con Sakura eso jamás ocurrió, parecía que hasta le daba asco tocarla, los dos parecían niños avergonzados por hacer una travesura, no podía creer lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

-Entiendo… yo… debo irme- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Así vestida? Creo que esa ropa es mas para estar en casa, aunque a mi no me molesta, incluso diría que me encanta- Sakuno se detuvo instantáneamente por sus palabras, bajo su mirada para verse y su cara se convirtió en una de horror, además se sonrojo ante las ultimas palabras que dijo ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa?, incluso él se sonrojo levemente por eso, no pensó en lo que dijo, simplemente había hablado de mas sin medir sus palabras.

-Yo… bueno yo…- dijo nerviosa mirando al piso y jugando con el borde de la camisa.

-Si quieres puedes darte una ducha… yo preparare el desayuno- Sakuno asintió y se dirigió a uno de los buros en donde había dejado su vestido y se dispuso a entrar al baño. –Aunque si quieres… puedo acompañarte…- los colores en Sakuno subieron hasta sacar humo por las orejas.

-¡Kya! ¡Eres un hentai!- dijo avergonzada lanzando una almohada hacia el rostro de Ryoma y corrió hacia el baño avergonzada y echando cerrojo a la puerta. Ryoma solo sonrió feliz por el comportamiento tan infantil de la pequeña Ryuzaki. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Dos maullidos lo hicieron voltear, se acercó al gato negro y lo alzo agarrándolo de las axilas.

-Así que eres una chica ¿eh?- volvió a sonreír, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos ya que sabía que Sakuno estaba en su baño y dandose una ducha, ¿Por que eso lo confundia?.

Por otro lado, Sakuno había terminado de bañarse y ya estaba cambiada, se miro en el espejo quitando el vapor que en el estaba, miro su reflejo sorprendiendose del pequeño moretón que permanecía en su mejilla, suspiro resignada, una solución para ese golpe sería el maquillaje. Desidió salir del baño para irse cuanto antes a su hotel.

La puerta del baño se escucho resonar por el departamento.

-Ryoma-kun… ya me tengo que ir- Sakuno presenció la escena en donde Ryoma alzaba al gatito con cara curiosa y la zarandeaba debilmente de arriba a bajo, la gata maullaba para que dejara de hacer ese movimiento que estaba mareandola. Sorprendida por la acción del ambarino comenzó a reír ya que él se veía muy tierno y dulce, Ryoma no se mostraba así de curioso con demasiada gente alrededor, al contrario, siempre era frío con ellos. Ryoma la miro molesto, no le gustaba que se rieran de él, se sonrojo debilmente dejando la gata en el piso, un ligero olor a quemado llego a sus fosas nasales. El abrió los ojos recordando que el desayuno se estaba quemando. Ella sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta. Al parecer Ryoma había cambiado mucho y podía ser tan cambiante que pasaba de ser pervertido a ser tierno y dulce, aunque el no quisiera admitirlo.

Ryoma la obligo a sentarse para desayunar, ambos estaban en silencio, él se había mostrado serio reclamando que no sabia cocinar y que simplemente comerían pan tostado, ella lo miro sorprendida, daba igual si no sabia cocinar, no le importaba llegar a su hotel y pedir comida, pero el gruño y ordeno, no pudo hacer nada mas que seguir la orden y desayunar con el.

-Como le pondrás- por fin él decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué?- lo miro con ojos curiosos no entendiendo a que o a quien se refería.

-A tu gata- ella puso una pose pensativa.

-Amm… no lo se… creí que era macho pero…- su mirada viajo a la pequeña gatita que jugaba con Karupin. –Oh, ya se… se llamara Maka- al parecer el nombre agrado a la gatita ya que maulló moviendo la cola. Ryoma también asintió confórme con el nombre de la gata.

Al terminar de desayunar, ella se puso de pie recogiendo los platos llevándolos al fregadero, tomo su bolso y a la pequeña gatita dispuesta a bajar y salir a la calle para pedir un taxi. Sin saber como ni cuando llegó, se encontraba dentro del auto de Ryoma, un bonito mercedes color negro. Miro a Ryoma con reproche pero el pareció no darse cuenta, o más bien ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiro resignada, ella daba indicaciones para poder llegar a su hotel y el, bueno el solo respondía con monosílabos.

Después de cinco minutos, lograron dar con el hotel. Sakuno hablo con la recepcionista acerca del gato, al saber que era dueña de una de las galerías más famosas del mundo y que iba acompañada por Ryoma Echizen, aceptaron gustosamente a admitir el gato.

Ryoma la siguió hasta la puerta de su habitación, ella quería que se fuera ya que no quería que viera el cuadro a medio pintar que estaba haciendo, se supone que ella solo era dueña de la galería, nadie a excepción de Ann sabían que ella era sombra carmesí.

Frente a la puerta, ella se detuvo a abrirla, pero antes de abrirla por completo, miro a Ryoma frente a frente, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ryoma-kun… en verdad te lo agradezco- sin mas abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, pero un pie le impidió cerrarla, el la abrió entrando como si estuviera en su casa admirando cada rincón de la habitación, hasta que su mirada cayó en el cuadro a medio pintar.

La miro con expresión sorprendida, parecía querer decir algo ya que su boca se abría y cerraba pareciendo un pez fuera del agua.

-T…Tu eres… ¿sombra carmesí?-

**OoOoOoOoO**

En una oficina obscura y lúgubre, una persona permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el escritorio apoyando su cabeza en estas, otra sombra se movía de un lado para otro frente al escritorio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki… e descubierto tu secreto…- la sombra que permanecía de pie hablo con burla y unas carcajadas crueles resonaron por el lugar…

**Continuara….**

_**Juas juas juas... mas misterios, ñeque ñeque, ya enserio no quiero ser tan malita es por eso que quiero decirles queeeee... LOS QUIERO! jajaja ok ok dejare de ser tan infentil... no creo que lo logre pero bueno, **_**_estoy feliz... inmenzamente feliz jejeje..._**_** esta noche e hecho el capitulo, tuve mucha inspiración (creo) aunque es muy corto, esta parte de la historia es muy valiosa para el desarrollo del RYOSAKU! jejeje, pero... ¿que secreto? ¿quien sera la persona que a descubierto el secreto? entre otras interrogantes que seran respondidas con el tiempo... espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**_

**_licht 4012: muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaste en los capitulos anteriores y el que dejaste en mi otra historia "los cambios del destino" :D y tambien agradezco que leas mi histora, estoy muy feliz con eso jejeje y es un alago para mi el que digas que me admiras... u/u en verdad gracias por eso, me hace muy feliz ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de alagos, te lo agrazco y disfruta del capítulo._**

**_teddy-sama:_**_** estare esperando ansiosa tu fic... :D muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review **_

**_AnikaSukino 5d:_**_** Ya se! Ryoma-kun es muy orgulloso pero estoy segura que con el tiempo, podra decirle a Sakuno lo que siente, claro, cuando lo descubra jejeje, acertaste, estaba pensando que el gatito que encontro Sakuno fuera hembrita jajaja , gracias por tu review :)**_

_**kuriko-chan: jajaja muchas gracias por tu review y por confiar en mi... la verdad es que improbiso cuando escribo y cuando me doy cuanta, el capítulo ya esta terminado, es algo asi como, escribir sin conciensia jajaja, y es que muchas veces aburren las historias por que ya te sabes la trama y creo que intento hacer algo diferente aunque muchas veces me pongo nerviosa por saber si les gusto o no :D pero en general creo que me gusta escribir no por que creo que tengo talento si no por que me gusta imaginar cosas en mi vida que de alguna forma me gustaria que me pasaran es algo un poco tonto pero bueno... muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia **_

_**DULCECITO311:**_**_ creo que Ryoma tiene muchas formas de ser jajaja, yo pienso que por amor se hacen locuras y creo que el dejo su orgullo por eso jejeje, amo a Ryoma cuando se ve de esa manera :D principalmetne creo que Ryoma debe ser el primero en darse cuenta y luego Sakuno aceptar que nunca dejo de quererlo pero ya veras que con el tiempo se daran cuenta jiiji, pero creeme que cosas inesperadas y que nunca imaginas sucederan juas juas juas ok creo que me estoy volviendo loquita jeje, muchas gracias a ti por todo y estoy que salto de felicidad al saber que me seguiras animando :D y si... todo cuesta en la vida incluso respirar ten un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, madrugada, lo que sea ! jajaja_**

_**Yiemvi Shiraiwa:**_**_ jajaja entiendo a la perfeccion y claro que toma tu tiempo... incluso para dejar un review se necesita eso asi que tranquila jejeje, gracias por tu review :D_**

**_SaKuRiMo0n:_**_** muchas gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi histora, lo aprecio mucho, ten un lindo dia, noche y lo que sea :D**_

**_Akari Haruko: Jajajajajaja, entiendo! creo que yo pensaria igual que tu por que tambien me se esa tipica historia (y quien no) jajaja no te preocupes por eso y oh por dios que me alagas y me sonrojo! se que apenas voy empezando y prometo ser mejor! :U Sakuno-chan ahora no se dejara de nadie! y lo se! Ryoma-kun es perfecto wiii, espero te guste el capitulo a pesar de que es algo corto jejeje seremos vampiresas ya que estamos maas activas de noche *3* gracias por dejarme el review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia n/n_**

**_yosimplemente: jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review y por lees la historia :D_**

_**Ahora solo me queda contestar tres reviews que pusieron en "los cambios del destino": **_

_**licht 4012:**_**_ gracias por tu review en esa historia y me alaga tu comentario :D, me agrada que te agrade el epilogo jijiji, nos leemos._**

**_Guest: gracias por tu review._**

**_Miyu Takada: gracias por tu review y leer el fic :D me alegra que te guste el epilogo_**

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, aaa una cosa mas, hare promocion con permiso de mi amiguita Teddy-sama que pronto subira un one-shot lime sobre la luna de miel de ryoma y sakuno perteneciente a los cambios del destino jejeje claro que para los que quieran leerlo, solo... apresurate teddy que quiero LEERLO! jajajaja, bueno, ahora si es todo de mi parte, disfruten su tarde, dia, noche, madrugada y lo que sea :) wiiiz**_

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hola! si lo se... me tarde demasiado y esta ves les doy permiso de matarme D:... lo siento de verdad... al parecer mi familia decidio salir de viaje a ultimo momento y bueno no habia tenido tiempo no de abrir la pagina... solo fueron un par de veces... pero bueno bla bla bla... este capitulo es demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado extenso por lo que lo considero un regalo y una disculpa para quienes lo estuvieron esperando y se han molestado ... espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews con emocion..._ ****_bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes_**

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

_**Capitulo 6: Día de campo**_

-Yo... no sé de que hablas... no se de donde sacas eso- dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa, no podía creer que Ryoma se enterara, si no hacia algo rápido, seria descubierta y todo su trabajo y esfuerzo se vendría a bajo si el rumor se esparcía.

-Ya veo... entonces si lo eres pero... ¿Por qué ocultarlo?- Sakuno lo miraba entre sorprendida y molesta, ¡Le estaba diciendo que ella no era sombra carmesí! ¡¿No entendía?! ¿Qué acaso era un libro abierto que hasta el chico mas frío y estoico podía leerla? ¿Qué no había cambiado todos estos años? ¿Por qué solo con el salían a flote sus nervios y su antigua yo? Se odio por eso, al final tendría que decirle la verdad.

-¡Pero que estas diciendo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no soy...- al observar la cara aburrida de Ryoma, supo que no tenia sentido seguir negándolo, Ryoma era inteligente y la había descubierto por un error que ella misma había cometido, tenia que enfrentar el problema de una forma u otra, -Esta bien... te diré todo...- dijo con un suspiro de resignación, se acercó a la puerta y la cerro revisando que no hubiera nadie que lo haya visto entrar a la habitación. -Mira... hace algunos años comencé a vender mis pinturas y creí que lo mas prudente seria ocultar mi identidad para que nadie supiera quien era y menos por los periodistas y prensa, no quería que... mi abuela y Sakura supieran donde estaba, no quería que me obligaran a regresar, fue por eso que la gente, al no saber quien era, comenzó a llamarme sombra carmesí ya que en algunas de mis pinturas sale una chica con el cabello castaño casi rojizo... pero por favor... no le digas a nadie- dijo mirando decidida a Ryoma sin intimidarse un poco por su mirada.

-Lo prometo... debo irme...- dijo mirando por última vez el cuadro sin terminar, sin saber porque, esa pintura le recordaba a un sueño que había tenido hace algunas semanas.

-Es cierto... es la fiesta de Tomoka- dijo pensando en que ponerse ya que irían aun parque y conociendo a Tomoka, la obligaría a hacer actividades físicas, además estaría Sakura, quien se burlaba de ella cuando eran mas jóvenes por ser tan torpe y poco atlética, pero eso había cambiado, había perfeccionado cada cosa en lo que era mala, eso incluía el tenis y el voleibol. También había aprendido a jugar baloncesto, futbol, arquería, esgrima, entre muchas otras cosas en las cuales, al ser muy torpe, había fracasado provocando que su hermana se burlara cruelmente de ella.

-Bueno... te espero en el pasillo- ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué la iba a esperar para que se fueran juntos? ¡Imposible!, se quedo estática, como podía actuar tan despreocupado y natural sabiendo que ella era sombra carmesí.

Aun sin salir de su preocupación, se preparó para ir al día de campo (si así se le podía llamar) que Tomoka había organizado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estaban en el auto y en la entrada del parque, habían hablado amenamente en el trayecto y habían decidido que Sakuno bajaría del auto antes para que no sospecharan que habían estado juntos. Esa idea no agrado nada a Ryoma, pero respeto la decisión de Sakuno, sabia muy bien sus razones, Sakura estaría presente y si los veía llegar juntos, haría un escandalo tan grande que la prensa se enteraría y los rumores no faltarían.

Sakuno salió del auto y camino tranquilamente por la acera sintiendo la penetrante mirada ambarina en su espalda, atravesó el parque y unas risas llamaron su atención, al virar la cabeza a la derecha encontró a sus amigos riendo y jugando como chicos de secundaria, sonrió alegre de volver a verlos. Camino hacia ellos y después de saludar a todos debidamente incluso a Sakura, quien gruño molesta, se sento en la linda manta de cuadros rojos y negros. Todos la habian mirado de arriba a bajo admirados por la sencillez y la belleza que caracterizaba a Sakuno, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, converse negros, una blusa de tirantillas gruesas color azul turquesa y una linda chaqueta de mezclilla tres cuartos, llevaba el pelo suelto y no iba maquillada salvo la base para cubrir el golpe que le dieron la noche anterior y aun asi se veía hermosa.

Después de una media hora, llego el momento de que Ryoma bajara del auto, recorrió el mismo camino de Sakuno y las risas provenientes de todos sus amigos lo guiaron a su encuentro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Después de un rato de risas, un buen partido de soccer de parte de los chicos y juegos de mesa de parte de las chicas, Tomoka propuso algo: ¡Juguemos soccer!

**POV Sakuno:**

- No creo que esto sea buena idea- dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es genial Sakuno, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Tomoka.

Suspiré con resignación. Estabamos reunidas todas las chicas, novias de mis sempais y Sakura, Tomoka quiere que juguemos soccer para que asi los chicos pudieran descansar; aunque en el fondo sé que lo hace para que ellos vean lo mucho que hemos cambiado y babeen por nosotras como muchas de nosotras lo hicieron por ellos hacia unos minutos.

Nunca fui amante de los deportes, quizás fuese porque no era muy coordinada en esa época, por suerte he podido corregir ese pequeño detalle estos años, sin embargo, no tenia planeado jugar, asi que estoy algo dudosa sobre la situación. Algunas de mis compañeras son expertas en deportes, de seguro será un juego interesante que probablemente terminara mal para alguien asi que no quiero formar parte.

- Seré arbitro, ustedes jueguen- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No… Tienes que jugar- dijo Tomoka.

- Yo seré árbitro- dijo Ann.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! Eres una de las mejores, no puedes quedarte fuera- dijo Asuna, novia de Eiji, jamás pensé que Eiji tendría una novia que fuera totalmente lo opuesto de él, era alegre pero inteligente, responsable y amable, era alta, de ojos azul marino tan profundos y misterioso, cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida y suave, de buenas curvas y determinación interminable. Bueno... como dicen... los polos se atraen.

- Mas razón para que sea el árbitro, saben que no soy muy coordinada que digamos- les recordé, en realidad mentía, sabía que desde hace algunos años había perfeccionado todos esos pequeños detalles que me hacían una perdedora.

- Es por diversión- insistió Tomoka, Dios, esta muy cerca de convencerme.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakunito? ¿Tienes miedo?- Miré a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verde olivo que esta frente a mí.

- No, Sakura- dije de manera tranquila y paciente.

- Pues parece, será un juego amistoso- dijo de manera retadora.

- Creo que lo más sensato es que una de nosotras sea árbitro- insistí.

- Hable con Ryoma y el será arbitro- dijo Rita, novia de Fuji y mejor amiga de Asuna, era muy linda y tierna pero algo torpe y distraída (parecida un poco a mi, supongo), de cabellos rubio cenizo y ojos color turquesa, tenia un cuerpo lindo pero era mas como el de una adolecente y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Esta cansado, no será justo- dije sin saber que más decir, lo había visto jugar soccer y sin quererlo realmente, lo observe durante todo el partido y en una de esas veces fui cachada por Tomoka quien me dio un codazo en la costilla, la había mirado de forma asesina ¡Y ella solo sonrió!

- No me molesta- Rodé los ojos, al parecer este será otro de esos días en los que las cosas no salen bien para mí, Ryoma sonreía de manera arrogante, odiaba que hiciera eso, seguro estaba esperando que fracasara, lo mire de manera asesina y el ensancho su sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Tomoka con ojitos de cachorro, de verdad me conocía tan bien a pesar de todos estos años, sabia perfectamente que no podía negarme a esa carita.

- No tengo ánimos- dije girando para alejarme del lugar y dejar de mirar esos dos rostros.

- De nuevo, la buena para nada de Sakuno sale huyendo… pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo una cobarde- dijo Sakura de manera retadora y desafiante, queria romperle la cara pero era una dama, no me rebajaría al nivel de ella.

Me detuve, Sakura se ha metido en aguas muy profundas. Quizás antes hubiese ignorado su comentario pero ahora no, ya no soy la pobre chiquilla que no hace nada y deja que la insulte cada día.

- No quería dejarte mal parada- dije quedando frente a ella igual de retadora, mis palabras la hicieron dudar, lo supe al ver sus ojos.

- ¿Tu a mi?- dijo aun con voz chillona.

- Sakuno…- dijo algo preocupada Ann, no estaba muy segura de que se sintiera cómoda con la situación. Me acerque lentamente a la cabezota de Sakura intimidándola un poco.

- Desearas haberme dejado ir- dije pasando a su lado.

- ¿Quieres apostar?- pregunto con sorna y superioridad, sonreí débilmente.

- No tienes nada que me interese- mis palabras silenciaron a todos quienes miraron igual de incomodos la situación, Sakura me miro entre sorprendida y molesta.

- No seas cobarde- estoy segura de que eso lo dijo para molestarme pero eso me hizo sonreír, en verdad creía que era la misma persona de antes, que ilusa.

- Si gano no me dirigirás la palabra el resto del día y no harás ningún comentario sobre mí- dije colocando mis brazos en mi cintura en forma de jarra y con superioridad.

- Si gano…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona -serás mi sirvienta el resto del día- en verdad que era una cabeza hueca, ¿Cómo podía esa chica ser mi hermana? Levante una ceja divertida.

- Hagámoslo- dije decidida y siguiendo la corriente a Sakura. Asintió y se alejó a conformar su equipo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Ryoma, no lo había visto acercarse a mi, me sorprendió un poco por que casi me lo dijo pegado a mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer, odiaba sentirme de esa manera tan… vulnerable

-Sakura se metió con la persona equivocada- dije con una sonrisa inocente y altiva, tratando de evitar que el notara mi nerviosismo ante su acercamiento.

-En definitiva estas loca, Sakura fue la capitana del equipo de soccer de la universidad desde el primer semestre… es como una leyenda- dijo Taiga, novia de Inui, algo extraño debido a que ella era una persona que solía demostrar mucho sus emociones, cuando estaba feliz podía actuar como Eiji, pero al estar molesta… se comportaba como una persona cruel, fría y carente de emoción, su cabello era castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, ojos marrón obscuro, pálida piel y nariz respingada, era una mujer de carácter sin duda, aunque era igual de inteligente que Inui.

- Lo estas diciendo algo tarde- comenté sarcástica, ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?, ya no me sentia tan segura.

- Retírate antes de que acabes mal parada- dijo Tomoka algo nerviosa.

Niego mientras miro alrededor. En la lejanía puedo ver a Kintaro Toyama observarme con diversión, no entiendo que esta haciendo el aquí, bueno, según supe, han visto algunas veces a Sakura y a él juntos, ¿Será que realmente siguen juntos?, se o mas bien, presiento que él tiene algo que ver con lo que esta pasando ahora.

-Pero…- Ann intento replicar, era muy tarde para echarme para atrás y no iba a dejar que me pisotearan de nuevo.

-Creo que es momento de que Sakura pague por todos sus comentarios- dije interrumpiendo a Ann.

- Sakuno…- intento decir de nuevo pero yo la interrumpí, no me iba a rendir y ellas fallarían al intentar persuadirme, antes me hubiera dado por vencida pero yo ya no soy la de antes y Sakura se tragara sus palabras.

- Estaré bien ¿Jugaran o no?- les pregunte con un tono de voz carente de emoción ocultando mi nerviosismo, estaba decidida a demostrarle lo buena que me había vuelto.

Se miraron entre ellas y luego asintieron. El juego comenzó unos minutos después, al principio Sakura tenía el balón y hacia movimientos de profesional, pero el soccer se puede jugar de dos formas: con o sin el balón. Resulta que soy buena administrando el juego sin necesidad de tener el control total de este.

En uno de sus movimientos excesivos le robé el balón. Con pasos ágiles y con alguna que otra maniobra logro llegar a su cancha. Pasé el balón a Ann y esta se lo paso a Asuna… arrastre a la marca y Asuna logro anotar. Ganábamos y solo estábamos comenzando.

Sakura me vio con cara de pocos amigos y es que nadie se creía que Sakuno, la poco coordinada Ryuzaki pudiese desenvolverse tan bien en un campo de soccer. De nuevo Sakura tenía el balón, trato de hacer goles pero nuestra defensa es muy buena, con Tomoka como portera las cosas son más difíciles de lo que parecen. Cada vez que podemos le robamos el balón a Sakura y con movimientos precisos logramos los tan ansiados goles.

- Aun no acaba Sakunito- dijo con voz chillona y molesta, se notaba a leguas que estaba realmente enojada, sabia desde hace muchos años, que a Sakura no le gustaba perder a pesar de ser un simple juego, siempre se esforzaba de mas y al perder renunciaba o simplemente decia: hiciste trampa.

- ¿Estas segura de querer jugar el segundo tiempo?- le pregunto divertida haciendo evidente mi superioridad.

- Aun no acaba- dijo entre dientes sin ocultar su enojo, casi sacaba humo de las orejas y sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero carmesí.

Me encogí de hombros e ignorándola y regrese a mi posición. El juego se reanudo tras un breve descanso, los chicos parecían muy entretenidos y eso me causó mucha gracia. Bebimos agua y pude ver de soslayo tres cosas. Primera: Sakura reclamaba a sus compañeras por su incompetencia, lo cual era patético ya que quizás el juego seria más interesante si jugara en equipo… aunque pensándolo bien, quizás eso era algo demasiado difícil para ella. Segunda: Toyama parecía molesto y eso por raro que parezca me causó mucha diversión. Tercero: Ryoma no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en el partido. Ya casi acaba y aunque no he hecho un gol no me molesta en absoluto. Ann lleva el balón, esta cerca de la portería y conociéndola era un gol seguro, sin embargo veo a Sakura lanzarse a por la rubia con la clara intención de derribarla a toda costa, apresuro el paso y justo cuando Sakura iba a teclearla me atravesé y quite a Ann del camino.

El choque entre el cuerpo de Sakura y el mío fue algo fuerte y mentiría si digo que no perdí un poco de aire, caí a la hierba y allí me quede tratando de recuperar el aliento. A lo lejos oí a Ryoma reclamarle a la "profesional" de Sakura sobre su actitud, también escuchaba a Asuna, Rita, Tomoka y Ann preguntarme si estaba bien… quise contestar pero la voz no me salió asi que me limité a asentir.

Escuché a Sakura reclamar y hablar mal de mí, pero no presté mucha atención… creí haberla oído llamarme débil pero no me importa, que se crea lo que quiera. No había recuperado el aire por completo cuando sentí a alguien rodearme con sus brazos y levantarme… lo próximo que sentí fue el tronco de un árbol en mi espalda, continué con los ojos cerrados y me concentre en recuperarme por completo.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi, me sonroje débilmente, aunque tal ves era imaginación mía.

- Si- dijo en un susurro aun con falta de aire.

-Mejor quédate aquí un rato- dijo Ryoma. Asentí, asi que era quien pensaba que era. Me sorprendió que Ryoma fuese el que me tomara en brazos y me llevara a un lugar donde pudiese recuperarme mejor, no lo esperaba, pero estoy agradecida.

-Que duro golpe- dije de pronto ya que el silencio me incomodaba, sus ojos me atraían… como una paloma a una luz, moví la cabeza de lado a lado levemente rechazando la idea e intentando concentrarme en algo más, cosa que me fue casi imposible.

- Muy fuerte a mi parecer ¿No te duele nada?- pregunto Ryoma con voz preocupada, de nuevo eso me confundía ya que él no era asi. ¿Por qué hacia todas estas cosas por mi? Primero me rescataba de esos desgraciados, me curó, me dejó quedarme en su casa y ahora esto.

- No… ¿Qué tal esta Ann?- dije con preocupación ya que si yo no hubiera intervenido, ahora ella seria la que estuviera apoyada en ese árbol.

- No me paso nada gracias a ti- me sonrió en forma comprensiva y un poco vacilante. –Muchas gracias Sakuno- asentí con una sonrisa débil.

Luego de recuperarme bien, Ryoma me trajo algo de comer. Seguía apoyada en el árbol, descansando mientras los demás almorzaban sentados en pequeños grupos, mis amigos estaban a mí alrededor. Sakura se fue y probablemente no volvería por el resto de la reunión o al menos eso aseguro Tomoka. En lo personal no me importa si aparece de nuevo o no.

- No se si llamarte valiente o estúpida por lo que hiciste- dijo Rita quien recibió un codazo de Momoshiro.

-Estúpida… puedes decirme asi- dije sonriendo de manera alegre, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Yo diré que eres valiente- dijo Tomoka.

- Valiente y estúpida- dijo Ann –En verdad no tenias que hacerlo- eleve mis hombros y moví la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan buena en el soccer?- pregunto Eiji aun sorprendido de que ya no fuera una torpe y una des-coordinada en los deportes.

- Tachibana Kippei y sus amigos me invitaban a jugar de vez en cuando- dijo algo extrañada por esa pregunta, esperaba algo mucho mas importante que eso.

- ¿Mi hermano?- Dijo Ann sorprendida de esa noticia, en verdad que era algo distraída, un poco como yo.

- Ann no te ofendas, pero necesitas hablar mas con tus hermanos- dije algo seria, no era para molestar a Ann, simplemente ella me conocía muy bien y ahora que me había vuelto alguien muy franca y sin pelos en la lengua sabía como actuar.

- Eso seguro, me he perdido muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, viví un tiempo con Ann y su hermano ya que el había decidido cuidar a su pequeña hermana en el extranjero, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y fue él el que me ayudo a perfeccionarme en los deportes.

- Por eso te dije que fueses a visitarlos mas seguido- dijo Momoshiro.

- Lo haré a partir de ahora- todos rieron ante el comentario de Ann, pero Ryoma permanecía serio como siempre, yo sentia su intensa mirada, no queria voltear por que sabia que me perdería en sus hermosos… lo siento, en sus profundos ojos ámbares.

- Cuando lo hagas quizás podamos ir contigo y visitar a Sakuno- dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Cierto ¿No te molesta verdad?- pregunto Rita con una sonrisa maliciosa, no queria que, con mi situación actual, se vieran involucrados en mi secreto y la prensa los atacara como harían conmigo si se enteraban pero tampoco podía negarme, eran mis amigos después de todo.

- Para nada- dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Asuna sorprendida, si bien la había conocido ese mismo día, nos habíamos llevado de maravilla y se convirtió en mi amiga instantáneamente, totalmente extraño para mí.

- Ahora no por favor- le pedí amablemente.

- Pero…- intento decir Ann.

- No- dije un poco seria, Ann se preocupaba por las mismas cosas que yo, pero a diferencia de ella, yo si podía controlar algunas cosas y podía ocultar, aunque sea un tiempo, mi secreto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kawamura, algo confundido.

- Nada- dijo Ann tratando de no inquietar a nadie.

- ¿Segura?- pregunto Inui. Los veo y pienso que quizás sea mejor decir quien soy. Pero sé que no puedo, algo me detiene y aunque me duela admitirlo sé que es la cobardía.

- Es por mi trabajo… Ann debe pensar que no tendré tiempo para atenderlas- dije tranquila y paciente.

- Ann… no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas- dijo Tomoka.

- No seas problemática Shhhhh- dijo Kaoru, quien hasta ahora no había hablado.

- Bien… dejare de pensar en ello- dijo Ann rindiéndose ante los reclamos.

- Ser vendedora debe ser pesado- dijo Ryoma algo serio sin apartar la mirada de mi.

- De vez en cuando- volví a asentir algo incomoda al saber por donde iba el tema.

- ¿Hay temporada alta para las pinturas?- pregunto Inui, el siempre hacia preguntas ingeniosas y sabia que debía responder con cuidado.

- Quizás, cuando sale una nueva exhibición- mi voz sonó lenta y pausada.

- ¿Has estado en alguna subasta?- pregunto Tezuka, estoico como siempre.

- Asisto cinco veces por año- todos me miraron entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

- ¿No es aburrido?- pregunto Momoshiro con una mueca extraña, a todos se les escurrió una gota por la frente ante la pregunta y de repente, la tensión que sentia se esfumo.

- A veces- sonreí algo extrañada por la pregunta.

- Baka…- dijo Kaoru sacando una sonrisa de algunos, Eiji hizo un puchero triste y a Momoshiro se le formo una gran vena roja.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste serpiente?!- grito molesto a los cuatro vientos.

-No han cambiado en nada- dije de manera divertida, mi mirada se dirigió a Tomoka quien sonreía de manera extraña, era como si estuviera… enamorada. Ahora entendía… ella no había dejado de amar a Kaoru.

- Momoshiro siempre será un baka- todos rieron ante el comentario de Kaoru

- No sigas serpiente- dijo altivo y orgulloso ya que Kaoru solo lo miro molesto. Sonreí. Extrañaba escuchar a ese par discutir por tonterías. Sé que de vez en cuando los insulto son en verdad malos, pero de verdad los quiero, quiero a este grupo mas de lo que pensé que podría llegar a hacerlo. Tomoka rio ante la discusión y pude notar que Kaoru también la miro, Ann llamo a Tomoka un momento por lo que aparto la mirada y pude ver como el apodado serpiente suavizaba la mirada ante la sonrisa zorruna de Tomoka, una sospecha nació en mi… tal ves esos dos estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro pero el orgullo podía mas… quizá necesitaban un empujoncito.

- ¿Ryuzaki Sakuno?- Eso voz no me sonaba nada familiar, busque al dueño de la voz, al verlo noté que no lo conozco. Es un chico un poco mayor que yo, llevaba el pelo corto y pelirrojo, de ojos grises y sonrisa misteriosa, me sonrió pero por mas que pienso no logro ubicarlo y algo extraño proviene de él, me da mala espina.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte con tono frio e inquisitivo.

- Soy Koga… alguien me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí- en verdad ese hombre no me gustaba nada, lo mire de manera extraña, supuse que lo intimide por que retrocedió, aun mantenía esa sonrisa sínica que tanto me molestaba. Además ¿Alguien? ¿En que me habrá metido ese alguien?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- sé que mi voz es dulce pero puedo hacer que suene fría y dura.

- Ese alguien dijo algo sobre una nueva pintura- ¿sobre una nueva pintura? No podía ser que estuviera hablando de la que estaba en ese momento en mi habitación, debía ser otra, si… debía ser eso.

- ¿Y…?- cortante, asi me denomine, todos estaban en silencio.

- Me gustaría comprarla- ¿Comprar? ¿Qué se creía? es sonrisa se ensancho y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, algo no andaba bien

- Aun no esta lista- dije sin vacilar.

-¿Cuándo lo estará?- que insistencia, ¿Qué no entendía? Esa pintura no era para cualquiera y menos para una persona de quien desconfiaba a la primera, con el tiempo, supe quien era buena persona y quien no, era una habilidad que había aprendido a desarrollar y podía decir con precisión que ése no era un buen hombre, algo ocultaba y ese algo no me gustaba.

-No lo se- no queria dar mas detalles y menos queria dejar entrever mi desconfianza y nerviosismo. El pelirrojo busco en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta la cual me entrego.

- Llámame cuando este lista, me gustaría verla y negociar- pero que demonios le ocurría, todavía no decidía a quien vendérsela, ni siquiera sabia si venderla, además no sabia con precisión de que pintura hablaba. Tomo la tarjeta y tan rápido como llego, Koga se fue.

- Que extraño- dijo Ann, algo extraño pasaba, además, si Ann no sabia nada, ¿Entonces quien? ¿Acaso...? no… no podía haber sido Ryoma… ¿O si?

- Mucho- comento mientras guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¿La guardaras?- pregunto Ryoma algo misterioso, ¿O será mi imaginación?

- Es un posible comprador, tengo que ver todas las posibilidades al momento de hacer mi trabajo- hable procurando ignorar mi desconfianza.

- Pensé que solo vendías pinturas- dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos de par en par, eso me dio otro escalofrío.

- Es lo que hago, pero siempre al artista le gusta estar seguro de a donde va a parar su cuadro- dije encogiendo mis hombros.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Eiji con curiosidad.

- Todos los artistas están atados fuertemente a lo que hacen… las pinturas son su mayor orgullo y les gusta pensar que terminan en el lugar adecuado- mis palabras sonaron sencillas pero con determinación, lo decia por que simplemente yo lo sentia, en las venas y un el alma.

- Es complicado… eso de vender- dijo Kawamura con cara confusa y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No tienes idea- dije sonriendo y sopesando las palabras que sabia, eran cien por ciento ciertas. Debo admitir que saque algo bueno de ese golpe con Sakura, el resto de la tarde me quede apoyada en ese árbol. A mí alrededor los demás conversaban, hacían algún otro juego como los que solíamos hacer hace muchos años, bueno, yo siempre estaba con Tomoka mientras ellos jugaban ya que yo era muy tímida. Al verlos con sus tonterías me sentía de nuevo en esa época que no es de mis favoritas pero tampoco es la que mas detesto. Luego de pasar la tarde en ese bosque cada uno se dirigió a su casa a arreglarse para ir a un club.

- ¿Vendrás o te quedaras descansando?- me pregunto Ann algo preocupada. Era muy tentador quedarme en el hotel, no tengo mucho ánimo de bailar y beber como loca. Jamás hice esas cosas en mi adolescencia, no le veía lo atractivo a eso, mucho menos le veía lo bueno a las miradas lujuriosas y asquerosas que de ves en cuando se dirigían hacia a mi, en mi vida, solo había ido cinco veces a un club o a una disco y esas cinco me habían bastado.

- Me quedare- dijo sonriendo y tratando de no preocupar a los demás.

- Lastima- dijo Tomoka, -hubiese sido divertido pasar la noche contigo- dijo con simpleza, según yo… Tomoka, Ann y yo tendríamos una noche de chicas, pero al parecer, Tomoka había cambiado de opinión y tenia planeado ir a ese club, no gracias, yo paso.

- Mañana estaré mejor- solo esperaba convencerlos, además ese golpe me había dado ventaja.

- Eso espero- dijo Taiga -debes estar presente en la fiesta de bienvenida que dará Tomoka a un compañero de trabajo, su nombre es Keigo Atobe… la fiesta será mañana asi que esperamos, puedas ir y venderle uno de esos tan famosos cuadros- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa y los anteojos de Inui resplandecieron. Intente negarme pero ella tomo mis manos y coloco la entrada sin dejar que yo abriera la boca, al final termine cediendo.

- Es que somos muy revoltosos- dijo Eiji -o al menos piensan que lo seguimos siendo- se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Reímos y luego cada quien tomo su camino. Los vi alejarse y con calma emprendí el camino al hotel, es una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillan intensamente en el cielo que esta completamente despejado. La luz de la luna iluminó casi todos los rincones dando una sensación de paz que me encantaba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se perdieron en mi memoria y por extraño que parezca, me sentia segura pese a que estaba en peligro por estar, de nuevo, sola caminando en la oscura calle.

- Vas algo lento ¿segura que estas bien?- dijo una voz muy familiar que me hizo exaltar, giré y me encuentro nada mas y nada menos que con Ryoma, la persona que no abandonaba mis pensamientos por mas que lo intentara y quien para mi sorpresa, no se había ido.

- ¿No vas al club?- dije algo fría, se supone que el iría con ellos al club, y quien sabe, hasta se encontraba con Sakura y solucionaba sus problemas con ella. Esperen un momento… ¿estaba celosa? ¿Yo sakuno Ryuzaki celosa?

- Me preocupas- dijo acercándose a mi. ¿El preocupado por mí? El mundo estaba loco o que, yo celosa y el preocupado, aja, si claro, todo estaba mal, ¿estoy en un sueño?

- No deberías, estoy bien- me di un pequeño pellizco discretamente evitando que el me viera, me estremecí de dolor y comprobé que efectivamente, no estaba soñando.

- De todos modos, te acompañare- seguro pensaba en lo de la noche anterior, en esos tipos y… en ese beso que estábamos a punto de dar.

- De acuerdo- Caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras. Admirando el paisaje con detenimiento, el silencio era cómodo para ambos pero aun asi mis pensamientos giraron en torno a esta mañana cuando íbamos… a darnos ese beso el cual fue interrumpido por Karupin y por Maka.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Ryoma con una voz indescifrable.

- El lunes- mi respuesta igualo la frialdad de esa noche.

- ¿Volverás?- esa pregunta me pareció extraña, su voz no sonó muy convencida… era como si la dijera antes de pensarla, sonreí un poco.

- Es probable… aunque me es imposible decir cuando-

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- era algo que el ya sabia y que no me importaba mucho, había sido en parte, culpa de él pero él ya había pedido disculpas, me detuve, estábamos pasando cerca de un pequeño parque para niños y me dirigí a uno de los columpios, tomé asiento y comencé a moverme.

- Quería estudiar arte- esa no era la respuesta correcta pero daba igual, él ya la sabia.

- Podías hacerlo aquí- dijo tomando asiento en el columpio vació a mi lado.

- Quedarme no formaba parte de mi plan- o se estaba haciendo el tonto o simplemente no lo sabia.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?- ¡por dios! ¿En verdad era tonto?

- ¿Qué sabes de eso?... tu sabes la respuesta… es acerca de Sakura…- no dirigí mi mirada hacia el por que sabia que el si me veía, pero estaba molesta y mi orgullo salía a flote.

- No mucho, solo lo que Sakura y Ann me han comentado los últimos años- eso me sorprendió, el había preguntado por mi quien sabe cuantas veces, sabia la versión de Sakura y la de Ann. Ok, que Ryoma hubiese hablado sobre mí con Sakura y Ann es algo totalmente inesperado, quizás incluso descabellado.

- ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?- sobresaltada pregunte.

- Los problemas que tenías en casa: tu tía Kotoha la perfecta, tus padres muertos, Sakura molestándote y tu abuela dándote regalos tratando de mejorar tu ánimo.

- Es un buen resumen- dije mientras sonrió tristemente. No recordaba a mi tía Kotoha, esa mujer era del tipo estricto, pase un mes en su casa y había sido lo peor además de soportar a Sakura, mi abuela peleo por nuestra custodia y afortunadamente la gano, ella siempre nos rechazaba por que decia que éramos inútiles sangres sucias, odiaba que nos ignorara y nos encerrara en el armario si nos portábamos mal.

- ¿Por qué te llevas mal con ellos?- no tenía que responder a esa pregunta, sin embargo, lo aria.

- No lo hago, son ellos los que tienen un problema- Ryoma levanto la ceja en señal de no comprender muy bien lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Desde pequeña fui diferente, no era tan inteligente como tía Kotoha y tampoco era tan obediente, linda, social y despierta como Sakura. Supongo que mi padre esperaba mas de mi… pero no pude darle lo que quería, además, lamentablemente murió, asi que considero que lo mejor era recordarme constantemente que no servía para nada excepto para hacer que otros sintieran lastima y servir como una criada a Sakura.

- Eras muy hábil- era obvio que no me había conocido lo suficiente hace cinco años atrás

- ¿En serio?... Ryoma… no podía practicar deportes porque ni siquiera podía correr sin terminar en el suelo- sonreí al recordar las muchas veces en que caí y todos se burlaron de mi, no había sido agradable pero… recordarlo, me hacia darme cuanta de lo mucho que había cambiado.

- Tenías buenas notas…- ¿acaso Sakura le dijo eso? ¿O le dijo que yo hacia sus tareas? Lo dudaba, seguro había sido Ann la que abrió la boca.

- Los Ryuzaki siempre destacan en todo, no en algunas cosas…- era cierto, aunque sospechaba que Sakura no ya que en lo único que era buena era en actuar, comprar ropa y admirarse en el espejo.

- Supongo que estudiar con Kotoha solo empeoro las cosas- y valla que si, recuerdo las veces en que nos obligaba a estudiar, nos obligaba a aprendernos cuatro libros enteros en un día, si no lo lográbamos, nos encerraba en el agujero, un asqueroso armario lleno de alfileres, agujas y picos en las paredes, y muy, muy poco espacio. Creo que le hacia falta tener un esposo e hijos.

- Siempre fui comparada con Sakura, al principio me dolió pero luego me acostumbre- dije mirándolo a los ojos -Es como cuando te dan una mala noticia, aunque no te gusta, al final te deja de importar… -concluí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Viajar por todo el mundo debía ser algo muy arriesgado para ti- me encogí de hombros sin dar importancia.

- La verdad no… recuerdo que el día en que me fui… aun recuerdo la cara de Sakura y… la tuya, parecían agradecidos de no tener que cargar conmigo mas tiempo- Ryoma me miro molesto por alguna extraña razón, simplemente decia lo que pensaba.

- Eso no es cierto… al menos no para mi… no me gusto que te marcharas, además… ¿Qué hay de la empresa?- ¿La empresa? ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema?... Sakura se quedaría con ella, además… a mi no me importaba.

- Supongo que Sakura heredara el mando- dije moviendo mi mano derecha restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿No te molesta?- ¿molestarme? En absoluto… había hecho mi vida sola y no dependía de la fortuna de los Ryuzaki.

- Me gusta la vida que llevo, tal vez no es lo que los demás esperaban de mí pero hace mucho deje de guiarme por el resto y busque simplemente satisfacerme a mi misma. Tengo un buen trabajo, un buen salario, un buen hogar y algunos amigos- en verdad era yo y solo yo. Siempre fue asi.

- ¿Solo vendes y haces pinturas… no haces algo mas?- Suspiré y seguí meciéndome ¿Seria tan malo ser sincera con el?

- Pintar es lo que más me gusta, la parte de vender la hace más que todo mi asistente… y no… no hago algo mas- dije tras decidir que no seria tan malo dejar salir las cosas como son.

- ¿De verdad?- asiento sin más… no tenia nada de malo decir la verdad.

- Increíble ¿cierto? Sakuno Ryuzaki es buena pintando ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- El silencio cayo sobre nosotros durante unos segundos, segundos que se volvieron minutos. Cada uno seguía meciéndose con delicadeza perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Eso significa que tú hiciste el cuadro que le dieron a Sumire- tin tin tin tiiiin, dio en el clavo, sonreí con arrogancia.

- Si, suelo vender alguno que otro… aunque no suele ocurrir seguido-

- ¿Tu pintaste el cuadro de la cascada?- creí que había quedado claro, o Ryoma estaba sordo o simplemente no queria aceptar que yo no era una muerta de hambre, parecería grosera pero que mas daba, hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que los demás decían.

- Si- De nuevo silencio.

- Vaya… tienes mucho talento- su voz sonó ronca y me hizo estremecer.

- Que va…- intente ser modesta pero obviamente muchos me habían (O mas bien a sombra carmesí) dicho lo talentosa que era y lo acepte con gusto.

- Ryuzaki- dijo en tono enojado. Lo mire y note en su expresión mucha seriedad, algo que al parecer se ha vuelto común estos últimos años o al menos eso dicen las chicas, siempre a sido serio pero esta ves era mucho mas… nunca quise saber de el cuando Ann lo mencionaba e intentaba contarme.

-Tienes talento, de hecho eres extremadamente buena, tus cuadros están entre los más buscados- agrego, eso me hizo sonrojar, me habían dicho muchos cumplidos pero este era el que mas me llego, ¿O será que fue de la persona que amo?... esperen ¿amo? ¡Yo lo deje en el olvido!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- hable con decisión.

- Eiji investigo a sombra carmesí antes de decidir si ayudaría en lo del regalo o no… él se volvió un poco desconfiado- ¿Eiji desconfiado?

- Comprendo- asentí recibiendo la noticia.

- Le gustaste… asi que debes sentirte orgullosa, eres muy talentosa- gustarle a Eiji… en verdad estoy volviéndome loca… no… no le gustaba a Eiji… Sombra carmesí le gustaba a Eiji… o más bien sus cuadros.

- Gracias-

- El tipo de esta tarde, ¿Le venderás uno de tus cuadros?- su voz sonó molesta y muy desconfiada, el también había sentido que no era tan honesto como decia serlo.

- Es difícil saberlo, en cierta forma es cierto lo que dije sobre la conexión entre obra y artista.

- No me agrado- dijo con diversión, lo sabía, mis sospechas eran cierto. Lo miré confundida haciendo de cuanta que no sabía a que se refería.

- El tipo-

- Tampoco a mi- dije divertida -¿Quieres verlo?- ofrecí mostrarle el nuevo cuadro… sabia que ya lo había visto pero aun asi queria que lo viera de nuevo y con lujo de detalle.

- ¿Qué cosa?- su cara mostro duda.

- El nuevo cuadro… el que viste esta tarde… creo que lo terminare pronto…-

- Esta bien… vayamos- Me levante de donde estaba y comencé el camino, pude oír los pasos de Ryoma detrás de mi y en pocos segundo caminábamos lado a lado. El recorrido hacia el hotel fue cómodo, aunque no hablamos me sentí a gusto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Es hermoso- dijo emocionado al ver el paisaje de nuevo, veía como admiraba de manera extraña al gran lobo… era como si se identificara con el.

- El original fue mas hermoso- dijo sin saber lo que decia.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste?- lo mire nerviosa… lo había dicho sin querer.

-Lo soñé pero… el paisaje se parece mucho a…- Me dirigí a la ventana y corrí las cortinas antes de señalar afuera, no me había dado cuanta antes pero el paisaje que se asomaba fuera de mi ventana era hermoso, un lindo bosque de pinos y robles… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Justo cuando Ryoma había salido de mi habitación esta mañana, algo hizo que me dirigiera hasta el balcón.

- De día se ve mejor- aclaré cuando el miró hacia donde señalé.

- ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo?...- pregunto con un tono divertido.

- Aun no esta listo, le faltan detalles- aseguré con una sonrisa y el me miró con reproche.

- Comencé ayer… no tenia mucho que hacer asi que me he entretenido pintando- Negó mientras sonrió, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?- pregunto algo enojada.

- Que aun cuando no has trabajado mucho en el, al verlo da la sensación de que llevas haciéndolo por al menos cuatro días… eres realmente buena y no lo admites- dijo mirándome a los ojos, o no, quede atrapada de nuevo en ellos. Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y no necesito verme en el espejo para saberlo.

- Es que…- no es posible que este a punto de tartamudear -simplemente no quiero parecer demasiado confiada- agregué luego de respirar profundo para calmarme.

- ¿Podría quejarse alguien porque lo que haces?- preguntó no entendiendo mis motivos, no queria que supiera pero no tenia escapatoria o mas bien, en lo profundo de mi alma queria que supiera.

- Mi motivo por el que no quiero que sepan quien soy es por que me siento mas cómoda sin la presencia de Sakura… no quiero que sepan en donde estoy, además de que no me gusta ser seguida por la gente- mi tono sonó arrogante y un poco molesto.

- Entiendo… Ann me conto que trabaja en EEUU… y el día de hoy hablo sobre eso… ella trabaja contigo ¿Verdad?… ¿En que trabaja?- valla, lo creí mas tonto hace unos momentos pero me equivoque.

- Mi asistente- dije con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos. No se porque pero Ryoma no es tan hablador, me pregunto que le abra pasado para que sea asi… o si será por su relación terminada con Sakura… pero era serio antes de eso y siendo honesta, no me imagino a alguien tan serio como él perdiendo su actitud solo por un corazón roto. Ryoma es mas de los que caen y se levantan ignorando lo que pasa.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y lo miré asombrada. Para comenzar estoy viéndolo y no me di cuenta del momento en que movió su mano hacia ese lugar, además, jamás imagine que el me tocara de una manera tan sutil como lo esta haciendo ahora. Aunque, tampoco espere que sus labios se unieran a los míos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el contacto de los labios contrarios. Poco a poco comencé a cerrar los ojos.

El beso fue lento y dulce como si tuviera miedo de ser brusco. Su caricia suave me descoloco, asi que, cuando sujeto mi cintura con sus manos y me acerco a el para profundizar el beso simplemente me deje llevar. Sus labios se volvieron mas demandantes, tanto que no pude evitar separar un poco mis labios, cosa que el aprovecho de inmediato para introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar una batalla con mi lengua.

El contacto se rompió por falta de aire y poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos… quede sorprendida al ser besada por el, siempre pensé que eso seria imposible, un sonrojo intenso adorno mis mejillas. Al alejarse por completo apoyo su frente en la mía y de nuevo su mano subió a mi mejilla para acariciarla, mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos y sonreí débilmente aun con la sensación del beso mas increíble que había tenido en mi corta existencia.

- Eso fue…- susurré cerca de sus labios.

- Increíble- dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte curiosa. El solo sonrió gatunamente y se separa completamente de mí. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir se detuvo y pronuncio…

- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto- y se marcho sin siquiera mirarme pero yo sabia que sonreía engreídamente…

**Continuara…**

_**Impactante! chan chan channnnn jejeje... espero les haya gustado el capitulo... lo hice en solo dos dias pero creo que aun asi quedo bien... matenme de la forma que quieran pero no se enojen conmigo! TnT jajaja es broma **__**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**_

_********__Miyu Takada:_ Yo te dire por que Karupin rompio la escena... por que queria que el beso que realmente se dieran fuera inesperado jajajaja... espero te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review :D  


_****__**DULCECITO311:**_ por supuesto que no pienso cambiar n.n... me encanta ser como soy y si a alguien no le agrada no le doy mucha importancia... no naci para complacer a alguien cierto? jajaja bueno creo que al igual que tu... estoy loca... pero que va... las mejores personas lo estan y dicen que la persona mas cuarda es la que acepta su locura jeje, espero te haya gustado el beso... jajaja y tienes razon... Ryoma fue como realmente es con Sakuno... nada de mascara de frialdad... el y solo el jejeje, YO TAMBIEN LO ADORO! me emociono lo siento jajajaja, gracias por tu review :D, **_ten un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, madrugada, lo que sea ! _**  


_****__**licht 4012:**_ y yo sospecho que tu sospechas de la persona quien creo que crees que es... ok ya me hice bolas jajaja lo siento espero te guste la conti y gracias por tu review :D  


_****__**Yiemvi Shiraiwa:**_ jajajaja :D se que fui mala en poner al gatito en esa situacion pero me gusta la intriga jeje aaaaaa yo si me estoy volviendo vieja... TnT bueno ni tanto ya que no paso de los 19 jeje espero que adivines aunque sospecho de la persona de la que tu sospechas y que empiesa con S... espero que adivines  


_********__AnikaSukino 5d: ya veras pronto quien lo descubrio... sera (creo) en el proximo capitulo pero no estes tan segura jejeje espeor te guste el capitulo y __********__ten un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, madrugada, lo que sea ! _  


_********____**kuriko-chan:**_ jajajaja me agrada contestar los reviews por que asi agradesco que comenten... y en realidad... creo que si me gusta mucho soul eater, vi el anime dos veces asi que... si... soy fan jajaja, espero que te agrade el capitulo y si no tambien hasmelo saber :D  


_********__****__teddy-sama:_ jejejeje gracias por tu review y bueno tu one shot quedo muy lindo... suerte.  


_********__****__SaKuRiMo0n:_ muchas gracias por tu review :D... y si... por fin progresan jeje... _********__ten un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, madrugada, lo que sea ! _  


_********__****__Akari Haruko:_ Creo que pusiste dos comentarios... no estoy muy segura pero muchas gracias... si no es asi bueno hasmelo saber por que me confundi... jajajaja lo se... pobre Maka antes no lo vomito jajaja y bueno si tienes razon en lo de dormir con la persona que amas jeje es muy lindo y muchas gracias por los aplausos jejeje hago lo que puedo y haces que me sonroje! jajajajajacasi me hago del baño por lo de pium pium muere jajaja y jajajajaja por supuesto somos vampiresas jajaja... muchas gracias por tus dos reviews si asi fue perdon soy algo torpe jeje _********____********__en un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, madrugada, lo que sea ! _  


_********____**Bueno, creo que eso es todo **__**ahora si es todo de mi parte, disfruten su tarde, dia, noche, madrugada y lo que sea :) wiiiz**_

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola! retrasada, retrasada, retrasada... lo se lo siento... en verdad lo lamento... no pense que me tardaria demasiado... tampoco pense que cuatro meses de vacaciones pasaran demasiado rapido TnT... no habia podido no prender el ordenador... tenia pensado que en las vacaciones podria terminar con esta historia pero que mala soy!... este capitulo es un poco corto pero es que queria subir algo de perdido... dios! matenmee! una disculpa para quienes lo estuvieron esperando y se han molestado ... espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews con emocion... bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

**_Capitulo 7: Visita ineserada_**

Estaba totalmente incrédula… Ryoma era un total misterio y yo comenzaba a traumarme, ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban esas cosas? Me sento en la cama con el rostro sorprendido aun en shock por las palabras de Ryoma, sin saber como me quede profundamente dormida aun con la ropa que use ese día puesta.

Desperté al día siguiente con un rostro perezoso típico de mí y las ojeras enmarcaban casi todo mi rostro. Me levante de la cama perezosa y camine hacia el armario, me coloque unos jeans de tubo, una blusa blanca de tirantillas, con una delgada chamarra tres cuartos de mezclilla, una chalina blanca ya que el día estaba fresco y unos zapatos bajos blancos muy sencillos, me peine en media cola con un broche y me maquille un poco, un poco de rimen, labial y rubor.

-_Esperemos que lo descubras pronto…_

¿Qué habría querido decir Ryoma con eso? No dejo de pensar en ello, mi cabeza esta llena de aquellos pensamientos tan vergonzosos, desde el beso hasta esas palabras, aun luego de tomar el desayuno muy ligero y sentarme a continuar con la pintura no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Luego de un par de minutos, logre dejar el asunto a un lado pero… cada cierto tiempo, vuelve a mi mente, casi con la misma intensidad con la que me golpeo mi instinto al ver el hermoso paisaje y a el lobo que ahora reflejaba el lienzo, la frase que decia: tu peor enemigo eres tu mismo para mi era muy cierta.

Pase varias horas frente a la pintura y por fin me levante de esa silla, estoy muy feliz, este cuadro es el que e podido terminar en menos tiempo, siento que es la pintura mas importante que e hecho. Incluso mucho mas importante que la hermosa cascada que le entregue a mi Oba-chan hace unos días, eso me recuerda que debo prepararme para la fiesta que organiza Tomoka, no tengo muchas ganas de ir pero debo hacerlo, que mas da, me quedare un rato y después me marchare.

Al mirar detalladamente la nueva pintura, suspire con resignación, sabia perfectamente que no podría venderla. Este cuadro permanecería conmigo para el resto de mi vida.

-Kami-sama… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

Es raro que vea una pintura y piense en quedármela, casi siempre termino vendiéndolas, ¿Serán los recuerdos que trae? ¿Será por qué me recuerda a Ryoma y al… beso? O serán los recuerdos de un lugar que me dio tanto y que a la vez me hizo sufrir… Mi ciudad natal, mi hogar, el lugar en donde me enamore por primera vez y donde al parecer volví a enamorarme... o más bien, me atrevo a decir que el hombre del cual me había enamorado profundamente sigue en mi corazón y mente atado fuertemente.

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente provocándome un mareo, respire profundamente y me pongo a recoger mi desorden y acomodar las cosas y mi equipaje. Mi avión sale el día de mañana a primera hora, asi que es mejor que valla empacando todo y prepararme. Ordene todos mis instrumentos de pintura y guardo lo que no voy a utilizar. Deje en el armario la ropa que utilizare el día de hoy, un hermoso vestido negro con delgadas tirantillas que se atan en el cuello mostrando un poco de la espalda y lo que usare mañana, un pantalon de mezclilla negro, una blusa azul claro de manga corta y una chaqueta de cuero, claro que también mi pijama, algo de maquillaje y zapatos de tacón.

Todo lo demás lo coloque en la maleta de forma ordenada para que pudiera cerrar. Camine de un lado a otro terminando de empacar y como si fuera poco, vuelven a mi esas palabras que tanto me torturaban, ese maldito comentario de Ryoma, mis pensamientos me jugaron una mala pasada y llegue a pensar que le gusto pero es lo menos probable. Al mirar mi reloj me di cuanta de que son las tres de la tarde, mi cara mostro sorpresa asi que corrí al baño, tome una ducha rápida, me arregle y baje casi corriendo a la recepción.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**POV** **de Ryoma.**

Esta confirmado, esos suaves y delicados labios de Sakuno se habían convertido en mi obsesión tan solo probarlos, solo una ves había bastado para que eso ocurriera. Desde la secundaria, había escuchado que Sakuno sentia algo por mí, sin embargo, por andar con Sakura jamás lo verifique y no fue hasta que ella dijo toda la verdad que me encontré con la sorpresa de que pensaba en ella más de lo normal.

A los dieciocho años comencé a pensar en ella, en lo dulce, torpe y rara que era. Sakuno siempre había estado allí para todo el mundo, aunque sufría en silencio, si estaba en sus manos poder hacer algo por sus amigos ella no dudaba en hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Recordé con claridad las ocasiones en que ella me apoyaba silenciosamente en un partido de tenis o en un comercial, incluso fui a su casa un par de veces, aunque solo era para ver a Sakura, ella siempre era la que abría la puerta con un sonrojo notorio y su clásico tartamudeo… me sentí extraño cuando supe que ella estaba enamorada de mi, algunas veces que iba a visitar a Sakura y esta no se encontraba yo le preguntaba algunas cosas de ella a Sakuno y ella como siempre, contestaba amablemente.

Cuando supe de la fiesta de Sumire, tuve la esperanza de que ella apareciera y asi poder poner en orden mis pensamientos y emociones y valla sorpresa que me lleve al verla radiante y hermosa. Pensar en alguien cada día cuando no se le ha visto por cinco años es algo extremadamente raro para mí, en especial cuando se ignora que es lo que uno realmente siente.

Besar esos rojizos labios había sido como probar la gloria, como beber agua luego de estar sediento por días en un hostil desierto. Tenia que volver a hacerlo, no puedo decir que la amo pero definitivamente me siento atraído por ella, casi tanto como una polilla es atraída por la luz.

-Se ira mañana- Dije en voz alta mientras terminaba de vestirme para la fiesta de Osakada, -¿Sera que descubres por que te bese… Sakuno?-.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Sakuno**

Al bajar a recepción me encontré con la persona que jamás espere ver en mi visita a Japón.

-Kotoha…- dije en voz baja totalmente sorprendida.

No se si logro escucharme o por casualidad volteo. La miro parpadear con mirada seria al darse cuanta de que estoy cerca de ella, su mirada inmediatamente se vuelve fría y llena de esa superioridad que tanto detesto, sé que por lo que hice ella me detesta ya que fue ella la que ayudo en la carrera de Sakura y se perfectamente que se puso furiosa cuando se entero que yo había arruinado su carrera.

Se acerca lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Como es usual en ella, usa un traje de etiqueta hecho perfectamente a su medida, falda de tuvo hasta arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco en conjunto con la falda, ambos color azul marino, su cabello castaño claro esta corto ahora, algo que me sorprende un poco ya que ella adoraba su cabello largo, quizá se dio cuenta de que tener el pelo demasiado largo ya no se usaba y a veces podía causar una mala imagen al ser la dueña de una compañía.

Claro... para mi tía la imagen lo es todo, lo que el resto de la gente piensa y diga es mas importante que lo que ella misma llegue a pensar o decir.

-Sakuno…- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras su mirada viajaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi cuerpo, el inicio de un escalofrió fue detenido, no iba a dejar que esa mujer me volviera a intimidar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con enojo.

Ella miro alrededor prestando más atención a mí alrededor que a mi misma… como si la pintura de las paredes o la cerámica del piso fuera mas interesante que yo, eso me molesto mas, siempre hacia esas cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repetí muy molesta e irritada, llevaba prisa y me sentia muy incomoda frente a ella, cosa que detesto y me molesta.

Llevaba cinco años sin verla y me siento realmente del mismo modo que antes: asustada e intimidada. Detesto sentirme de esa forma, he crecido, he cambiado e incluso soy un poco mas fría con las personas que me desagradan, pero parece que hay dos personas contra las que mi frialdad es total y completamente nula: Ryoma y Kotoha.

-Veo que al menos tienes buen gusto al escoger donde hospedarte- Debía tranquilizarme de inmediato, respire profundamente y cerré los ojos por un instante para abrirlos decidida a no dejarme vencer por ella. Debía calmarme, ella no podía notar que aun me incomodaba tenerla frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar pero esta vez mi voz sonó fría y sin emociones, tal y como queria que sonara.

-¿No puedo ver a mi sobrina luego de cinco años sin siquiera recibir una llamada de su parte?- sonreí con sorna… ahora si me decia sobrina después de todo lo que había pasado, ella misma me había dicho que no queria volver a verme, que hipócrita era.

-No me consideras tu sobrina… asi que déjate de tontería y dime que quieres y a que has venido- soné muy desesperada y eso me hacía enfurecer, definitivamente esto iba de mal a peor.

-Sakura me dijo que te había visto al igual que Sumire-san… -dijo mirando una pintura colgada detrás de mi justo en el centro de la pared, -Y me pareció muy descortés de tu parte que no fueras a visitarme… asi que decidí venir- su visita contenía algo mas pero ya no insistiría mas, yo solo queria irme de una vez.

-No las he visitado… fui invitada a la fiesta de Oba-chan… lo demás fue por casualidad- dije girándome para observar la pintura al igual que ella.

-Pensaba traer a Sakura pero ha tenido una reunión por una firma de autógrafos- su voz sonó burlesca, señal de que estaba enmarcando que no había podido echar a perder por completo la carrera de mi hermana. Ja... como si me importara.

-Hmp- me concentre en la pintura para evitar hacer notar mis emociones que en ese instante estaban a flor de piel. -Supongo que supiste donde estaba por el apellido- dije tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Solemos llamar demasiado la atención en cada lugar al que nos presentamos… asi que es difícil que los rumores no corran con rapidez-

-¿Tratas de hacerme creer que me encontraste por casualidad? Ja… ¿Dónde quedaron esas ganas de llevarte el crédito por saber todo de todo el mundo?- sonreí orgullosa y tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, giró para mirarme.

-Supongo que te enteraste de que Sakura heredo casi toda la empresa…- Interesante cambio de tema… señal de que no le había agradado en lo absoluto mi comentario.

-No porque me interesara saberlo- me encogí de hombros sin darle la mayor importancia.

-Sakura también será mi sucesora- agrego aun mirándome de manera seria y fría.

-No me interesa- dije con fastidio, ¿Por qué me decían cosas que de verdad no me interesaban?

-¿De verdad?- lo intente… de verdad intente no mostrarle mis sentimientos pero es simplemente imposible.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes metidos en la cabeza que no les permite entender que no me intereso nunca ser la heredera de la compañía?- dije con voz dura y frívola, el silencio callo sobre nosotras durante varios minutos los cuales dediqué a ver todos los detalles de la pintura con tal de evitar mirarla a la cara ya que sé que su mirada fría me recorre como queriendo descubrir mis secreto.

-No es que no quieras… es que jamás hubieras podido… eres demasiado blanda… aun lo eres- me sorprendió el comentario… ¿Quién se creía que era?, -Las personas como tu están destinadas a sufrir… creen demasiado en las palabras de los demás y eso les evita notar lo que las personas realmente quieren-

-No todos usan mascaras como tu Kotoha- dije con frialdad mirándola por fin.

-La mayoría si y por la incapacidad que tienes de ver sus verdaderos rostros estas destinada al fracaso, sufrimiento y decepción… a tener un trabajo mediocre y conformarte con las cosas buenas que te pasa asi sean muy poca cosa- ¿desde cuando mi tía se volvió tan profunda? La escuche reír eso me dio a entender que había pensado en voz alta y de manera muy burlona.

-Asi que estas aquí para recordarme mi destino- dije entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

-A advertirté…- lo interrumpí de manera inmediata.

-¿Qué podrías advertirme?- la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Fue un error que volvieras- eso no sonó nada bien pero… ¿Desde cuando le hacia caso a esa mujer?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a la gente que guarda secretos- sus hombros se encogieron y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-¿Por qué querrías tu que me pasaran cosas buenas?- pregunte en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella me escuchara. No se si lo hizo pues no dio signos de haberlo hecho. En su lugar, la vi marcharse con su elegante porte y su superioridad llevándose al mismo tiempo la incomodidad y el desprecio que me hizo sentir con solo verla. Pero… no le basta con llevarse eso, sino que me dejo el presentimiento de que sabe quien soy realmente y eso no pudo significar nada bueno… o al menos no para mí.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estaba en mi habitación sentada frente a la ventana con una copa de vino tinto medio bacía en mi mano. Luego de que Kotoha se fuera no me sentia con muchos ánimos de salir, además Tomoka hubiese notado que algo no estaba bien y yo no tenia ganas de hablar del tema.

_-¿No puedo ver a mi sobrina favorita luego de cinco años sin siquiera recibir una llamada de su parte?_

-¿Cómo pudo actuar como si realmente le importara?- mi vista estaba perdida en el pequeño bosque fuera de mi ventana.

_-Me pareció muy descortés de tu parte no visitarme, asi que decidí venir-._

-No fue por descortés… no queria verte y lo sabias perfectamente... pero no podías quedarte con las ganas de molestarme ¿cierto?- dije en un susurro hablando como si ella estuviera ahí.

_-Solemos llamar demasiado la atención en cada lugar al que nos presentamos… asi que es difícil que los rumores no corran con rapidez- _

-Estupideces… hablaste con tus contactos y empleados lame suelas y me encontraste.

-_Supongo que te enteraste de que Sakura heredo casi toda la empresa…Sakura también será mi sucesora…-_

-De seguro estarás muy orgullosa…- dije con amargura.

_-No es que no quieras… es que jamás hubieses podida… eres demasiado blanda… aun lo eres.- _Me levante de mi asiento molesta, di un puntapié en donde estaba sentada y la hice caer.

_- Las personas como tu, están destinadas a sufrir… creen demasiado en las palabras de los demás y eso les evita notar lo que esas personas realmente quieren._

_- No todos usan mascaras como tu Kotoha-._

_- La mayoría si y por la incapacidad que tienes de ver sus verdaderos rostros, estas destinada a vivir con fracasos, sufrimiento y decepciones… a tener un trabajo mediocre y conformarte con las cosas buenas que te pasen… asi sean muy pocas._

_- Asi que estas aquí para recordarme mi destino- _

_- A advertirte…-_

_- ¿Qué podrías advertirme?-_

_- Fue un error que volvieras.-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a la gente que guarda secretos_...-

¿A que se refería con advertirme? ¿Desde cuando mi tía se volvió tan profunda? No.

- No es que sea profunda… es lo mal intencionada que es… siempre llegando cuando tengo un poco de felicidad para destruir mi estabilidad- dije apretando con fuerza la copa, -Siempre haciendo lo que le place para estar bien consigo misma sin importarle lo que destruye a su paso… pasando por encima de todo el mundo para lograr la felicidad de su querida sobrina Sakura…

_-Supongo que te enteraste de que Sakura heredo casi toda la empresa…Sakura también será mi sucesora…-_

-¡Estúpida Kotoha!- dije con toda la rabia contenida apretando tan fuerte la copa que termine por romperla. Vi mi mano y algo de sangre salía por esta ya que un cristal se había encajado en mi piel. En el suelo, el vino que aun quedaba dentro hizo un pequeño charco en el piso y es precisamente ese charco el que me hizo reaccionar gracias a su semejanza con la sangre.

Corrí al baño buscando el botiquín y un trozo de papel para limpiar la mancha hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y seco… con cuidado reuní los cristales y los eche a la basura junto al trozo de papel ahora rojizo.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- dije quedando de rodillas junto al cubo de basura. De nuevo deje que mi tía pusiera mi mundo de cabeza… ¿Acaso no había cambiado tras todos estos años? ¿No había dejado de ser la niña llorona, torpe y miedosa que era antes? ¿La que no mira siquiera a su tía a la cara por miedo a hacerla enojar y ganarse un castigo… notar en sus ojos la decepción de tener una sobrina tan inútil y buena para nada…?

-Si… he cambiado- dije levantándome rápidamente causando un ligero mareo quedándome apoyada en la pared.

He cambiado pero hay una parte de mi que es acertada y es algo que ella ha dicho... nunca me a gustado ver lo malo en las personas y por eso siempre me he llevado grandes decepciones. Cada vez que trataba de rodearme de personas que consideraba buenas al final me hacían daño.

-Al igual que mi familia- suspire cansada y sonreí con tristeza. Esa parte de mi, jamás podre cambiarla, esta tan arraigada en mí que me es imposible vivir sin ver las cosas de ese modo.

-Solo puedo esperar que las cosas malas nunca lleguen- dije al pasar el mareo y comencé a avanzar hacia la mesa de centro donde estaba mi bolso desde el cual provino una melodía… el sonido de mi celular, -Confiar en que las personas no me lastimarán- abrí la tapa de mi celular y mire el mensaje que me había llegado, -Que el mañana no sea lluvioso...- guarde el teléfono de nuevo, cerré el bolso y camine hacia la puerta, -Pero sobre todo que mis malos pensamientos no se materialicen- en especial el que tenia desde que Kotoha se alejó de mi hacía tres horas atrás. El presentimiento de que… algo malo iba a pasar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

De camino a casa… Kotoha Ryuzaki miraba fijamente por la ventana del auto a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles.

- Espero que estés preparada para lo que te hará- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Habla de la Srta. Sakuno?- la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el conductor y tras unos segundos asintió.

- ¿No le dijo lo que esas personas planean?- dijo mirándola por el retrovisor.

- Debe enfrentarlo sola- miraba por la ventana que el cielo comenzaba a ponerse nublado.

- ¿Por qué?- no queria hablar de ese tema.

- Asi es como ella decidió que serian las cosas al irse…- su voz sonó ronca y triste, algo extraño en ella.

- Pero señora…- quiso darle a entender que eso no era justo para la chica.

- Concéntrate en el camino Shaoran- El aludido suspiro con resignación e hizo lo que se le ordeno. Conocía a su jefa muy bien y por ello sabia que en el fondo, después de tantos años esta sentía aprecio por su sobrina. Sin embargo, por el momento, ese aprecio es ocultado por la rabia que sintió porque la joven hubiera superado sus expectativas siguiendo un camino elegido por ella misma, en lugar de seguir el camino que ella queria imponerle...

**Continuara...**

_**Aja! con que si! te lo tenias bien guardado Kotoha! bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... se que es algo corto pero no e tenido mucho tiempo ya que el martes entrare a la uni TuT... es increible que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar... eso no me agrada para nada O: **__****__**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**_

_****__********__****__Akari Haruko:_ jajaaja... a mi tambien se me antoja ese beso... a quien no jajaja...esta bien... se que no hubo RYOSAKU pero prometo que el proximo capitulo habra... espero te guste este caitulo y muchas gracias por tu review... lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, ten un lindo día :D  


_****__****__**licht 4012:**_ me alegra que te haya gustado, tarde años pero aqui esta la conti y espero te guste pese a que no hay RYOSAKU... LO SIENTO! gracias por tu review :D  


_**Antoinette Gray: siento que no haya RYOSAKU pero esta parte es muy importante para la historia... espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu review y por pasarte por mi historia C:**_

_****__****__**DULCECITO311:**_ Gracias por tenerme paciencia... si no hubiera salido de viaja ya hasta abria terminado el fic pero ya ves TnT, mis papas dejaron todo para el ultimo pero fue por mi hermana... me alegra que te haya gustado la parte del beso jeje  
y fue muy inesperado, Ryoma es un baka por que apesar de que acepta que la ama se contradice... dice que la ama y luego no sabe que le pasa... Sakuno esta a punto de admitirlo... la partida de Sakuno sera un misterio y no dare pistas jajajaja... nadie se espera lo que pasara juas juas... tienes razon... Sakura es alguien de cuidado pero hay alguien mucho peor detras de todo esto y lo averiguaraz en el proximo capitulo ya que ya mero se llega al final jijiji... y si... poco a poco Sakuno va superando su pasado para solucionar su presente... lamento que en este capitulo no haya RYOSAKU y que es un poco aburrido pero debes saber que es importante para la historia... :D ten un lindo dia jeje  
y gracias por tu review.  


_****__********__AnikaSukino 5d:_ EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! me equivoque y puse dos veces otro usuario! fue un error de dedo pero ya esta solucionado... siento que no haya ryosaku... se que entenderas OnO siii? yo digo lo mismo!: PORQUE DE UNA BENDITA VEZ NO LE DICE QUE SE ENAMORO DE SAKU Y YA! besos y de nuevo... lamento mucho mi error.  


_****__********__****__teddy-sama:_ gracias por tu review amigui jajaja ;)  


_**Laurita: BIENVENIDA! por supuesto que eres mas que aceptada jajajaja, gracias por tu review jeje y por leer mi fic n.n**_

_********____**Bueno, creo que eso es todo **__**ahora si es todo de mi parte, disfruten su tarde, dia, noche, madrugada y lo que sea :) wiiiz**_

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Holi! que tal como han estado jejeje... bueno actualice lo mas pronto que pude... lamento informar que solo queda uno o dos capitulos para que se acabe la historia... llorare de felicidad TmT jajaja... espero hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones y de la historia... agradesco mucho sus reiews _****dios!**! e avansado mucho a mi parecer en cuanto a la escritura y la narracion... (creo :U o mas bien eso espero) **_espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews con emocion... bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus pe_rsonajes**

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

_**Capitulo 8: Mal presentimiento… ¿Se cumplió?... Adios **_

El salón era el mismo que había usado Sakura para la fiesta de mi Oba-chan pero esta ves con menos luces y con un poco de menos elegancia, hay una tarima que llamo mi atención, supongo que es la que utilizarían para hacer el anuncio del nuevo socio y la entrega del cuadro que ese mismo día le había pedido a Ann que comprara y trajera a la ceremonia… sonó extraño viniendo de mi pero el mensaje que me había llegado había sido de Tomoka diciéndome a último minuto que esperaba que fuera y llevara uno de los cuadros que vendía, obviamente no tuve otra opción que ír asi que llame a Ann para que fuera a una de las galerías en donde vendía una parte de mis pinturas y comprara la que mas le gustara, fue a último minuto pero Ann logro conseguirla y llevarla antes de que los invitados, incluyéndome, llegaran... pero tenia que llegar antes ya que otra llamada de Tomoka fue recibida.

- Llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Tomoka detrás de mí.

- Llamaste- le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado -¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte de manera educada y con una sonrisa burlona ya que… al seguir su mirada, me di cuanta de que la tenia puesta en nada mas y nada menos que Kaoru Kaidoh, sonreí con arrogancia… Tomoka y ese chico serpiente eran tan orgullosos que ni ella ni él se declararían uno al otro si seguían con ese juego de miradas. La vi mirar de un lado a otro de manera pensativa.

- ¿Tomoka?- insistí ya que con el tiempo… mi paciencia se había rebajado.

- Ven conmigo…- dijo de manera seria lo cual me sorprendió, pocas veces era asi de tranquila y todas esas veces algo había pasado.

Comenzamos a caminar, giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. La seguí curiosa, ninguna decia nada mientras nos dirigíamos a una pequeña habitación en donde estaba guardado el cuadro, al entrar, Tomoka cerro la puerta con seguro, eso me extraño y sé que el modo en que la mire delato mi sorpresa.

En el camino hacia la fiesta me dedique a cambiar mi semblante de tragedia y ponerme una de las mascaras de las que Kotoha tanto había hablado… todo para evitar que alguien notara como me sentia. De haber podido no habría venido hoy, pero irme asi de repente solo hubiese levantado sospechas y aun estaba pendiente lo de Ryoma.

- Quiero pedirte un favor- eso me tomo aun mas por sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunte dudosa de querer realmente saberlo ya que, si bien conocía a Tomoka, sabia que esa cara de cachorro no significaba una cosa muy buena.

- Entrega la pintura…- mis ojos se abrieron como plato… por un momento creí que escuchaba mal pero al ver la seriedad de Tomoka, comencé a dudarlo.

- ¿Qué?... Pensé que lo harías tú.- Negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Daré un discurso y tú llevaras el cuadro para entregarlo- se me revolvió el estomago de solo imaginarme entregando un cuadro a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... bueno el tipo ese.

- ¿Por qué yo?- mi voz salió ahorcada aguantando las ganas enormes de salir corriendo.

- Pues… sabrás como tratarla… no quiero que alguno de los chicos se lo tome a juego y le haga algún rasguño o quien sabe que cosa- dijo alarmada… se tomaba enserio su trabajo de empresaria, algo que me alegro mucho pero al mismo tiempo me preocupo. Era algo lógico… la pintura costo mucho dinero pero aun asi…

- Debería hacerlo Ann, ella ha estado desde el principio ayudando con todo, además es mi ayudante y…- escusas, lo sabia y Tomoka también.

- Hable con ella y ambas pensamos que lo mejor es que lo hagas tu- ¡Rayos! ¡De esta si no me escapo!, me miro con esos ojos cafés claro en modo de suplica y sabia que no podría negarme. Agradecía que Tomoka no supiera el poder que tiene esa mirada profunda sobre mí, porque de seguro me haría hacer cosas que no deseo hacer más de una vez al día.

- De acuerdo- digo sonriendo intranquila… ese presentimiento se hacia cada ves mas grande.

- ¡Gracias!- Me abraza muy fuerte y le devolví el gesto. Ese era mi último día en la ciudad por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, asi que es mejor disfrutar lo más que pueda y dejar de pensar en ese mal presentimiento que hacia revolver mis tripas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La tarde había sido agradable hasta el momento. Sakura no había dado señales de vida y eso lo apreciaba mucho, no tenia ánimos de verle la cara. Aunque el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar siguió rondando mi cabeza y eso es lo único que ha provocado que no me divirtiera tanto como he querido.

- Hola Sakuno…- esa voz de nuevo… voltee lentamente y al encontrar sus hermosos ojos dorados mi estomago dio un vuelco.

- Ryoma-kun…- El había llegado hace un rato pero había estado dando vueltas por allí y no habíamos coincidido.

- ¿Estas evitándome?- pregunta divertido… esa sonrisa arrogante de nuevo, me daban ganas de patearle la espinilla y que gimiera de dolor quitando esa cara pero… tal ves un beso funcionaria de la misma manera solo que esta seria dulce y cálida… agite un poco la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento sin que él lo notara.

- Claro que no- dije a la defensiva con una sonrisa hipócrita. Quizás un poco… Bueno, es probable que el haya querido acercarse y yo me haya alejado educadamente para hablar con Tomoka sobre la entrega del cuadro. Nos miramos un par de segundos y de nuevo la ultima frase que me dijo el día anterior volvió a mi mente alterándola.

_Esperemos que lo descubras pronto._

- ¿Qué querías decir anoche?- pregunto seria y decidida… tenia que sacarme la espina de una u otra manera.

- ¿Con que?- su cara de inocencia no le quedaba… claramente sabia a que me refería y eso me molesto.

- Esperemos que lo descubras pronto…- oculte mi molestia, sonrió de medio lado y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando se acerca a mi oído susurrando:

- Esta noche lo sabrás- mis ojos se abrieron como plato y el ligero cosquilleo de su aliento en mi oreja seguia ahí… luego se apartó de mi y lo vi caminar hacia los chicos. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio, odiaba los acertijos al ser mas impaciente que antes… pero a esta situación no le tenia odio sino más bien… le tenia miedo… el amor para mi era como un tabú y estar entre la incógnita me desesperaba.

- Aun sigues aquí…- esa voz… maldije en mi interior… este día no podía ponerse peor… ¿O si? Gire y me encontré con Sakura. Rodee los ojos fastidiada.

- Creí que había quedado claro que me quedaría todo el fin de semana….- estaba molesta… ¿Qué no podían dejarme en paz? ¿Es que era tan difícil?

- Pensé que huirías como siempre lo hacías…- una sonrisa burlona provino de su garganta pero si pensaba que me dejaría humillar estaba muy equivocada.

- ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a otro lado?- sonreí con arrogancia.

- Es más divertido molestarte a ti…- Iba a contestar cuando vi a Tomoka a lo lejos indicándome que pronto comenzaríamos con el acto de entrega. Me aleje de Sakura lentamente y note que esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar siguió insistentemente cerca de mis pensamientos.

- Debiste irte antes- la escuche decir antes de alejarme por completo.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar lo mismo- susurré tan bajo que hasta a mi me costó escucharme.

- Atobe-sama esta a punto de llegar asi que falta poco- dijo Tomoka cuando llegué junto a ella. Asentí sin darme cuanta de que ese nombre... ¡Me suena demasiado! ¡¿Dónde lo e escuchado?!

- ¿Todo bien?- Note la preocupación en su voz, asi que para evitar problemas negué rápidamente.

- Es solo Sakura y sus ganas de molestarme cada vez que me ve- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué tiene contra ti?- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Si algún día llegas a descubrirlo, haz el favor de decirme- conteste con fastidio. En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió y entro una mujer alta, rubia de cabello corto y de ojos azules. Esa señora no era Atobe asi que comencé a retroceder el tiempo en mi mente… ¡Claro! ¡Keigo Atobe! ¡El hombre que rechace por pensar que me compraría con sus joyas y dinero! ¡El mismo que juro que se vengaría y me destruiría! ¡Y esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que su hermana Tsunade Keigo! ¡La misma mujer que me había presentado a su hermano y que me odiaba a muerte por mandar al diablo a su querido hermano menor! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?... como si hubiera sentido mi mirada… volteo a verme con una sonrisa indescriptible… seguía igual, al vernos, se acercó a nosotras. Intente tranquilizarme… no daría el lujo de dejar ver mi debilidad y nerviosismo.

- Vaya esto esta muy bien- dijo alegre sin índices de rabia en su voz… eso me tranquilizo pero aun asi debía estar en guardia a esperas de un ataque verbal.

- Tomoka es una maestra organizando este tipo de eventos- dije sonriendo con arrogancia… ella me miro alegre y sorprendida pero yo sabia que eso era puro teatro.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki- dice sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Tsunade-sama?- su mirada me recorrió entera y tuve que aguantar un escalofrió.

- Bien y por lo que veo tú también…- Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Esa mujer era una de las pocas personas a las que a pesar de todo sigo respetando, me ayudo mucho en las ventas de pinturas y pues… le tome mucho cariño a pesar de lo agresiva que pudo llegar a ser cuando se entero de que su hermano había sido rechazado por una de sus discípulas y mas al pensar que yo caería fácilmente en las redes de Keigo Atobe.

- Es bueno que están todos aquí- dijo la rubia mayor, ella me había contado hace mucho, que había enseñado taller de pintura en Seigaku cuando yo tenia quince años por lo que me dio a entender que había enseñado a mis sempais incluyendo a Ryoma.

- Venga- dijo Tomoka entendiendo lo incomodidad en mi rostro, Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida -tenemos algo para usted- la llegada de Tsunade había dado a entender que Keigo Atobe no llegaría y que ella recibiría el cuadro y firmaría el contrato para ser los socios de la empresa de Tomoka. Negué con una sonrisa en los labios y salí del lugar para buscar el cuadro. Sé que me perdería el discurso de Tomoka pero no me quedaba de otra, ella había organizado todo de esta forma y yo no era nadie para llevarle la contraria.

Cuando regreso a la puerta del gimnasio un par de minutos después, escuche el final del discurso.

- Por eso, estamos más que felices de que la corporación Keigo nos ayude y forme parte de la producción de nuestros productos y que nos dará tanto beneficio tanto como a nosotros como a ellos. En ese momento entre al lugar, llevaba la pintura en mis brazos cubierta con una sabana blanca, sentia la mirada de todos los invitados sobre mi y suplique internamente para no cometer una torpeza. En el centro del lugar había un pedestal o al menos eso creí que era… me acerque ignorando a todos, era capaz de caerme y arruinar el momento asi que debía estar concentrada.

Llegue junto al pedestal y deje la pintura encima de él. Todos miraban expectantes al igual que Tsunade y los empresarios invitados que habían venido, sabía perfectamente que Tsunade no haría nada en frente de tanta gente ya que al igual que Kotoha… la imagen era lo más importante. Vi a Tomoka asintiendo para que yo quitara la manta, asi que descubrí el cuadro y todos quedaron admirados ante la belleza de este. Había una exclamación por parte todos, incluida Tsunade. Sabia que eso era algo que no esperaba, de seguro pensó que destruiríamos algo o que haríamos alguna broma. Se acerca al cuadro hipnotizada y lo vio emocionada… extrañamente note lagrimas en sus ojos y se, que se ha enamorado de la pintura y como no si había tardado casi un mes en terminarla, era un hermoso atardecer en la playa y una chica de vestido largo, un sombrero de playa y pelo castaño chocolate caminaba descalza por la orilla admirada por la puesta de sol.

- ¿De verdad es para la empresa?- pregunto dudosa mientras me veía.

- Si- dije simplemente ignorando la mirada que todos tenían puestos en mí y en el cuadro. Levanto la mano y la dirigió hacia la pintura. La toco delicadamente, siguiendo los relieves que había descubriendo cada pincelada que yo había hecho recordando los días soleados con mis padres, solo con mirarla puedo sentir la brisa del mar tocando mis mejillas. Recuerdo cada movimiento que hice al momento de pintar y eso hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas por lo que baje la cabeza y escondí mi rostro con mi flequillo avergonzada de mi comportamiento tan infantil y sin querer que alguien notara mi debilidad.

No se porque, pero algo en mi interior se había roto. Me aleje y deje a la rubia y a Tomoka admirando el cuadro… sentia que debía irme cuanto antes, es como si mi corazón me hubiera dicho a gritos que si no me marchaba ahora las cosas cambiaran para mi de una manera drástica. Sentia tantas ganas de correr y alegarme de ese lugar y de esas personas… alegarme de mis amigos… de Ryoma, tuve que aguantar un poco mas pero mis piernas temblaban queriendo correr con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando escuche a Sakuno decir eso. Levante la vista y rugo que no viera mis lagrimas que empiezan a formarse y querían salir resbalando por mis mejillas limpiando asi todos esos terribles recuerdos… borrando todo el coraje y rabia que ella y Kotoha me habían hecho pasar… esas lagrimas que habían sido contenidas desde el día en que me marche.

- Tengo cosas que hacer…- dije con la voz ahogada, no sabía si aguantaría más.

- Pero si lo mas interesante esta por comenzar…- Es ahí, cuando supe que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. La puerta se abrió y varios flashes cayeron sobre mí, sorprendida intente cubrir mis ojos segundos después había un montón de micrófonos frente a mí y escuche a los periodistas hacer preguntas que se confundían con las preguntas que yo misma tenia en mi cabeza.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki… díganos ¿Por qué usa el nombre de sombra carmesí?

- ¿Por qué no utiliza su nombre real?

- ¿Cuándo saldrá su nueva pintura?

- ¿Es cierto que hay algo entre usted y Ryoma Echizen?- Mas preguntas se escucharon y sentí como mi alma se caía a pedazos ¿Qué rayos hacían ellos ahí? ¿Cómo supieron quien soy? ¿De donde sacan que hay algo entre Ryoma y yo? Entonces lo veo, detrás de todos los periodistas esta Atobe Keigo junto con Kintaro Toyama, pero verlo no es lo que me destroza… sino que a su lado esta una de las personas que me apoyo cuando llegue a EEUU sin un solo peso y me dio pensión y casa… la persona en la que había confiado mis secretos y tristezas… la misma persona a quien le había dado empleo y pagado con demasía los servicios que ella me había brindado… incluso le había comprado una casa por sus favores…

- Akane…- susurre decepcionada. Los tres sonrieron arrogantemente y las cosas comenzaban a encajar, vi a Sakura y lo vi sorprendida, aunque intentaba esconderlo para hacerme creer que tiene algo que ver… yo sabia que ella no podía haberlo hecho ya que su cabeza no podía maquinar un plan tan… malvado.

- Señorita Ryuzaki… conteste por favor- No queria ver a Ryoma pues en el fondo yo sabia que el había tenido algo que ver con todo lo que me estaba pasando. Nadie podía saber lo que había ocurrido en mi habitación porque solo estábamos el y yo… asi que solo él pudo haberlo dicho… me sentí la peor basura del mundo por haber caído tan bajo… era una estúpida por creer en sus miradas y coqueteos… solo me había usado.

_- Esta noche lo sabrás…- _A eso se había referido… Keigo había estado detrás de todo esto y había usado de sebo a Tsunade… manipulando gente para hacerme pagar por haberlo rechazado… había cumplido su promesa… el había dicho que me destrozaría y ahora mi alma lo estaba.

_- Nunca le pasan cosas buenas a las personas que guardan secretos…- _Las palabras de Kotoha volvieron a mi mente… Me habían visto la cara de tonta otra vez, pero estaban equivocados si pensaban que me dejaría ganar asi de fácil… se arrepentirían de esto… ocultaría mi alma y desaparecería de nuevo.

- Una pregunta a la vez señores- dije con mas serenidad de la que creí poder tener… respire hondo tratando de calmar mi agitación.

-¿Por qué usa el nombre sombra carmesí en lugar de su verdadero nombre para trabajar?-

- No quería que mi apellido influyera…- sabia a la perfección que si usaba mi nombre y llegaba a Japón, mi abuela iría por mí de los cabellos.

- ¿Se avergüenza de el?- esa pregunta me hizo enfadar.

- Para nada, pero no soy de esas personas que usan su nombre para hacerse camino de la manera fácil- dije con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura y a Atobe de manera retadora… - Ya saben, uno debe probar de que esta hecho en lugar de pisotear a otros solo por la familia que uno tiene.- fingí una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Lo dice por alguien en específico?- me dio risa… ¿solo una persona? No… que va… mi lista estaba lleno de personas que actuaban de esa manera.

- No, ustedes y yo sabemos que esas cosas son más comunes de lo que uno piensa- clara y directa.

- ¿Cuándo saldrá su nueva pintura?

- No hay una pintura nueva.- dije seria y eso sorprendió a todos.

- Supimos de una fuente cercana a usted que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto ¿Qué sucedió?- Ryoma debió se esa _fuente cercana._

- No me gusto, fue una perdida de tiempo… cuando estuvo lista me sentí decepcionada.- mentiras…

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con el?-

- Por el momento, me la quedare para recordar que no siempre debo dejarme guiar por mis instintos- mi respuesta no solo era por el cuadro, si no por el chico de ojos ámbares.

- Akane Shino nos ha comentado que pronto comenzara a trabajar en una nueva colección…- ¿Qué sabia ella sobre mis pinturas? Solo eran mentiras que ella había dicho para atraer la atención pero decidí seguir el juego.

- Esta equivocada, me temo que eso no sucederá…-

- ¿Por qué?- todos los reporteros con sus grabadoras me miraban con mucha atención.

- Pienso retirarme…- Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, incluso los de Akane… felicidades… había arruinado todo a cambio de una fama que no duraría ni una semana.

- ¿A que se debe esa decisión?- la pregunta no me tomo por sorpresa.

- Si uno no puede confiar en su propios compañeros de trabajo para que seguir con ellos. Han pasado muchas cosas y por ello he decidido cerrar el estudio y alejarme de la pintura por un tiempo…-

- ¿Eso significa que volverá a pintar en el futuro?

- No puedo decirlo, esperemos que si…

- ¿Es cierto que hay algo entre usted y Ryoma Echizen?- mi mirada se endureció… sabia que el me miraba esperando a que yo volteara a verlo pero se equivocaba si creía que merecía eso… era muy poca cosa que ni mi mirada se merecía.

- No se quien les ha dicho tal cosa… el señor Echizen y yo nunca fuimos amigos y mucho menos pareja…- la exclamación de algunas personas, incluida Tomoka, se escucho por todo el lugar.

- Él fue visto saliendo del hotel donde usted se hospeda…- ese no era una razón del todo valida.

- Eso no significa nada, solo me acompaño mientras volvía luego de una reunión…-

- ¿Por eso ha venido a Japón luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Una reunión?- esa pregunta pareció fuera de lugar, algo que me descoloco.

- Asi es… una fiesta en donde se celebraba en cumpleaños de mi abuela- no hacia falta la mirada asesina, con mi voz fría y sin sentimientos bastaba.

- ¿Volverá EEUU pronto?

- En los próximos días…- no queria decir que me iría el día siguiente… no queria ver tantos reporteros esperando mi llegada al aeropuerto.

- ¿Si no se dedica a la pintura, que hará?-

- No necesito trabajar para mantenerme, tengo algo ahorrado con lo que podré subsistir mientras decido que rumbo tomara mi vida.- era verdad… lo que Sakura no sabia era que mis padres habían creado una cuanta separada para mi ya que conocían los caprichos de Sakura… ese dinero sumado con el que yo guardaba desde que había comenzado a vender mis pinturas sumaban una cantidad ilegible.

- Señorita Ryuzaki…- antes de que continuara, mi voz sonó como un rayo.

- Señores por favor, están interrumpiendo esta reunión, asi que les agradecería si se retiraran…- no queria responder mas preguntas ya que eso solo haría que mis heridas se abrieran mas.

- Pero…- volví a interrumpirlo.

- Han hecho todas las preguntas que han querido y he contestado ampliamente asi que tienen una historia que publicar ¿o me equivoco?- Se vieron los unos a los otros, vieron sus notas y parecieron satisfechos. Hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron. Mire atentamente a Sakura y a Akane a quien había considerado mi amiga todos estos años.

- Lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Atobe sonriendo victorioso… me dio rabia pero ese hombre no me vería caer.

- Cuando uno trata con gente falsa cada día, suele aprender como defenderse.- dije con sorna y su cara cambio de alegre a enfado… sonreía en mis adentros.

-Sakuno…- dijo Akane acercándose a mí.

- Espero que hayas recogido tus cosas del estudio porque lo que he dicho es cierto, voy a cerrarlo…- dije interrumpiendo a Akane mirándola con frialdad… note que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral.

- Quiero ver que harás para pagar tus gastos- dice Atobe con porte victorioso… Kintaro permanecía alejado con Sakura entre sus brazos.

- Tengo más dinero del que tú tendrás en toda tu vida asi que mejor es mejor que te sientes para ver que hará tu amiga Akane para mantenerse, después de todo tiene unos gustos caros…- me cruce de brazos con una sonrisa, la pelinegra se puso pálida, al parecer no contemplo la posibilidad de que yo hiciera lo que estaba por hacer.

- Creo que no has aprendido nada en estos años- dije sarcástica.

- Tienes que darme dinero- dijo testarudamente con las palabras atropelladas por la adrenalina. Tome mi pequeño bolso, saque mi chequera y un bolígrafo. Hice rápidamente un cheque por una suma más que suficiente por los servicios de la pelinegra en estos años, lo arranque y se lo entregue. Ese dinero no me hacia falta… ella lo iba a necesitar y yo no me rebajaría a su nivel.

- Haz que dure…- dije pasando junto a ella golpeando su hombro.

- ¿Te vas?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida aun en manos de Kintaro que me miraba serio.

- Felicidades… lograste lo que querías... No volveré y podrás quedarte con esa compañía que tanto anhelas…- Mi mirada callo en Ryoma quien tenia una expresión indescriptible… sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones y algo en mi interior quiso decirme que yo estaba equivocada y que el no había tenido nada que ver pero yo… ya no sabia no que creer. No mire a nadie ma y salí del lugar. La historia estaría publicada mañana en primera plana, para cuando ocurriera… Sombra Carmesí habría desaparecido para siempre y esta vez Sakuno Ryuzaki se ira con ella.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que regrese de EEUU. Al salir de la fiesta, volví rápido al hotel y me encerré en la habitación hasta al día siguiente… en ese tiempo llame a Kippei, Ann y a Dan, mi mejor amigo y ex novio… no hable de el por que el y yo habíamos quedado como los mejores amigos ya que nuestra relaciona había empezado de esa manera y en lugar de tratarnos como novios, lo hacíamos como amigos… sabíamos que ninguno de los dos amaba al otro de la misma manera asi que nuestra relación termino pero no nuestra amistad, el me queria como su hermana menor y yo como mi mejor amigo.

Dan era serio pero tierno y cariñoso, su cabello negro con reflejos azules y sus grandes ojos color avellana, enternecían a cualquiera pero yo sabia que podía tener una mente enfermiza… me daba gracia tiempo atrás cuando queria ser igual que Ryoma… podía llegar a confundirse pero en la actitud sacaba una tacha muy grande. Lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo ya que había permanecido una corta temporada en Japón cuando teníamos 12 años y había estado en mi clase dos años antes de que sus padres decidieran mudarse.

Le pedí a los tres que se encargaran de vaciar el estudio, los cuadros, los artículos de pintar, los lienzos limpios… todo lo que me sirviera debían llevarlo a casa de Dan, lo demás podían dejarlo allí y ponerlo a la venta junto con el estudio.

Cuando llegue a EEUU, me dedique a cerrar todos los contratos que tenía pendientes. Vendí el estudio a un par de personas que necesitaban un lugar para abrir un bufete de abogados. Vendí mi apartamento y me mude temporalmente a casa de Dan… el reportaje sobre Angel Carmesí salió tan pronto como espere. Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, seguro Akane les había dado mi número a los periodistas… asi que me deshice de él y compre uno nuevo.

Desde que estaba en casa de Dan me he dedicado a hacer el mural que le había prometido antes de que me fuera a Japón, cosa que me ayudo para relajarme y olvidar la trampa que me tendió la que consideraba una buena amiga. El teléfono de Dan había sonado mucho este tiempo, al parecer Tomoka llamaba seguido para saber de mí; pero como buen amigo que era, Dan no había dicho nada sobre mi y cada día que la castaña decidía venir a EEUU me aseguraba de no estar cerca. Sabía perfectamente que si Tomoka sabría algo sobre mí, no dudaría en abrir la boca y contárselo a mis sempais.

No había hablado con Ryoma, de hecho ni siquiera trato de hablar conmigo ese domingo cuando me fui del salón, lo que me hacia pensar que sí estaba trabajando con Atobe y Akane. No niego que me dolió, pensé que podríamos estar juntos… nadie comparte un beso como el que nosotros compartimos sin que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Pero después de lo ocurrido, pude asegurar que no hay sentimientos hacia el… o al menos intento con todas mis fuerzas hacerlos desaparecer.

- Has avanzado mucho…- La voz de Dan me hizo estremecer por lo cálida y tierna que sonó, además de hacerme volver a la realidad. Vi el mural frente a mi y no me quedó de otra que estar de acuerdo con el… era un paisaje de un gran desierto con algunas casas egipcias en una de las paredes mas grandes de la casa y ya casi lo estaba terminando.

- Pronto estará listo…- dije sonriendo feliz de poder terminar ese gran mural. No mire a Dan mientras admiraba el mural.

- ¿Y luego que?- Me encogí de hombros… se muy bien lo que quería saber. Por desgracia no pude contestar pues no sé que haré cuando haya acabado la pintura… no tenia idea de que aria con mi vida después de todo lo ocurrido.

- Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…- la voz de Dan soñaba extrañamente seria… el siempre había sido muy alegre… incluso cuando terminamos nuestra relación… llevaba una sonrisa muy linda en el rostro con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Lo se…- camine hasta un sofá color vino y me senté pesadamente suspirando, mi mirada viajo de nuevo al mural, sonreí con amargura. Sin que me diera cuenta, se sento junto a mi y sujeta mi mano con firmeza.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Sonreí tristemente y lo mire a los ojos.

- He estado mejor…- suspire pesadamente cerrando los ojos intentando reprimir las lagrimas que hacia años aguantaba.

- No puedo creer que Akane haya hecho todo eso…- dijo en un susurro aun mirándome con algo de preocupación y angustia.

- No importa… supongo que en estos momentos se arrepiente…- sonreí arrogantemente olvidando por unos escasos minutos la tristeza que embargaba mi alma.

- Crees que ya gasto el dinero que le diste…- tal vez haya sabido ahorrarlo… Na… ella no era asi.

- ¿La señorita que no puede pasar frente a una tienda de marca y no comprar nada?- dije con suspicacia frunciendo un poco el seño de manera fingida. El pelinegro a mi lado río sonoramente… esa risa era tan jovial que no dude en unirme a ella.

- Esperemos que haya encontrado un trabajo que le pague tan bien como le pagabas tú…- lo dudaba mucho.

- De seguro no, nadie paga lo que yo pague por lo poco que hacia…- le di mas de lo que cualquier amiga podría… le di empleo, casa, autos, dinero y mi amistad y ella solo me dio una puñalada por la espalda… al principio lo hacia por que ella me había apoyado cuando mas lo necesitaba pero fue transformándose en otra cosa y al final… se acostumbró a que yo le diera todo.

- ¿Por qué le pagabas tanto?- esa respuesta no siquiera yo la sabía.

- Ni yo misma lo se…- suspire de nuevo… sentí que con ese suspiro descansaba y me olvidaba de todo.

- Tomoka llamo otra vez…- su tono de voz sonó extraño.

- ¿Cuándo viene?- sabía que algo pasaba… pero… ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te hace creer que vendrá?- Levanté una ceja con diversión debido al tono de su voz… parecía sorprendido y preocupado.

- Ha venido de visita más veces de lo que ha salido en las noticias los últimos años…- ambos sonreímos con ironía sabiendo que a Tomoka le gustaba salir en televisión.

- Tienes un punto…- volvió a reír divertido.

- ¿Y bien?-

- Solo pregunto si he sabido de ti…-

- Espero que hayas dicho que no has oído nada…- sabia que Dan era una de las pocas personas en las que podía contar… después de todo, habíamos aprendido a confiar el uno del otro.

- Puedes confiar en mí…- Asentí y solté su mano para continuar con mí trabajo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto prisa en terminar?- sonrió al verme tomar una brocha… mi ropa estaba manchada por todos lados… llevaba una simple camiseta gris que me quedaba muy grande… las mangas me llegaban hasta los codos y de largo me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos… bueno tampoco era que yo estuviera muy grande y alta… a Dan le llegaba apenas al hombro… nunca me importo mucho mi estatura pero… había ocasiones en que la detestaba… llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y roto de las rodillas y unos converse negros viejos... mi cabello también estaba pintado… llevaba un moño alto y despeinado y alguno que otro pasador.

- Es solo que necesito entretenerme…- iba a comenzar a pintar cuando lo vi dirigir su mirada a los cuadros que estaban apilados en esa habitación, pero sabía que miraba solo uno: el paisaje de con el lobo y el venado.

- ¿Qué harás con ellos?- Dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaban y suspire irritada.

- Antes de irme los venderé… no quiero llevarlos conmigo…- me tenia que ir… desaparecer por un tiempo… volver a empezar y para eso tenia que deshacerme de mi pasado… de nuevo.

- ¿Estas segura de no saber a donde ir?- Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Solo sé que me iré con pocas cosas… espero no te importe guardar el resto aquí…- mire de nuevo los cuadros… sabia que no podría deshacerme de uno en específico.

- Para nada… solo si prometes venir por ellos algún día.- su mirada me transmitió el sentimiento de tristeza.

- Lo haré…- asegure puesto que yo sabia que no podía permanecer lejos muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Puedo quedarme alguno?-

- ¿Un que?- no entendí la pregunta correctamente… no sabia a que se refería.

- Un cuadro- Me encogí de hombros… ya no me importaba a donde irían a parar. Luego de lo que paso ya no me sentia atada a ellos.

- Si quieres, por mi no hay problema… incluso puedes venderlos tu mismo…- me miro muy sorprendido… yo solo miraba la pared pensando que mas le faltaba.

- ¿En serio?- su voz contenía duda… Dan a veces podía ser muy inocente.

- Solo dame una porción de lo que cobres, el resto puedes quedártelo…- sonreí con convicción.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Será un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho estos meses… de hecho dale una porción a Tachibana-san también…-

- No me gusta lo que estas diciendo…-

- No digo nada malo o del otro mundo. Ustedes han hecho mucho por mi asi que creo que lo mejor es que dividamos entre los tres lo que ganes por la venta de los cuadros… asi me sentiré un poco mejor luego de los problemas que les he causado… solo… no vendas un cuadro… el del lobo y el venado- ese cuadro había sido algo significativo… no sabia que pero… algo significaba.

- No has causado problemas- dijo malhumorado… se había vuelto costumbre el saber cuando se molestaba.

- Por favor…- dije a modo de suplica. Mi miro por unos segundos y cuando suspiro… supe que había cedido.

- De acuerdo… pero me quedare uno también…- una pequeña vena se había formado en su frente pero sabia que no podía convencerme de lo contrario.

- Por mi esta bien…- me relaje un poco y volví al mural.

- Hablare con Kippei a ver si él quiere uno también…

- De acuerdo… ahora largo de aquí, quiero trabajar…- dije divertida al ver su expresión.

- Me corres de mi propia casa… eso no esta bien- dijo entre enojado y divertido…

- No te corro de tu casa, te corro de esta habitación…- Sonrió y levanto las manos frente a el a modo de rendición antes de marcharse y dejarme sola.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Es increíble…- dijeron Kippei y Dan al unísono al ver el mural terminado. Me tomo exactamente tres meses y medio terminarlo, pero estaba contenta con el resultado y note, por sus expresiones, que ellos también y eso me hizo sentí muy feliz.

- Hombres de poca fe…- digo divertida.

- Es precioso, incluso parece que estoy en el desierto.- dijo Dan sorprendido por el paisaje frente a él.

Asi era… el mural mostraba el desierto en todo su esplendor. A plena luz del día, se sentia incluso el calor que emanaba el lugar, había una pequeña tormenta de arena en una de las secciones, en otro había un hermoso oasis, con un lago cristalino y palmeras muy altas. En otra sección había un poblado… se veian algunas personas, edificios e incluso niños jugando… Esta era la imagen que me había quedado de Egipto y el desierto luego de vivir en él dos semanas cuando había huido de casa la primera vez y había viajado por todas partes.

Es increíble que una cuidad tan hermosa como esa estuviera tan cerca de un desierto y no se viera afectada por las tormentas… las personas amaban el desierto y lo conocían tan bien como conocían la palma de sus manos. Los que veníamos de fuera le tomábamos mucho cariño al lugar por el amor que las personas que nacieron en él le profesan.

Fui al desierto en varias ocasiones y lo disfrute mucho, esa experiencia era algo inolvidable y por ello decidí hacer el mural de esa forma. Dan, Kippei y todo el que entrara en esa habitación amara mi trabajo, no porque lo hubiera pintado yo, sino porque mostraba un hogar tal y como era: salvaje, calmado, indomable… libre.

- No esperaba que fuese tan bueno…- dijo Kippei con su voz algo estoica y seria pero sabia que con algo de broma... había aprendido a leerlo bien.

- Asi veo al desierto…- dije sin apartar la mirada del mural sin importarme mucho las palabras de Kippei.

- ¿Seguro que no naciste allí?- pregunto Dan sonriente.

- Me hubiese gustado…- sonreí recordando cada momento.

- Es perfecto enana…- dijo Kippei mientras me abraza cariñosamente.

- Me alegra que les guste…- acepte el abrazo sonriente.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Nada.- dije con simpleza encogiéndome de hombros.

- Sakuno…- la voz de Dan contenía un ápice de rebeldía.

- No te quejes es tu regalo de cumpleaños…- sonreí sin deshacer el abrazo de Kippei.

- Faltan cuatro meses para eso- dijo el hermano mayor de Ann con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo dejo de una vez…-

- No estarás aquí ese día ¿Cierto?- Vi que sus ojos que se habían puesto tristes y preocupados. La verdad no sabia donde estaría para esas fechas… podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo o del continente… por eso quise hacerlo como regalo para Dan.

- No lo se…- la mirada de Dan se suavizó… el comprendía mis razones pero aun asi le daba tristeza que yo me alejara después de tantos años de amistad

- Al menos llamaras ¿Verdad?- Dan podía llegar a ser muy tierno y dulce.

- ¡Claro que si!- dije luego de alejarme de Kippei y fui a abrazar al pelinegro.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto en un susurro audible.

- Ahora…- ya tenia mi pequeño equipaje listo… solo esperaba poder despedirme de ellos y luego me marcharía.

- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?- pregunta Kippei algo conmocionado. Negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba irme, sentia en lo más profundo de mí que no debía hacerlo… pero aun asi lo aria… nadie podía convencerme de lo contrario.

- ¿Puedes al menos quedarte a almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Dan cuando rompimos el abrazo.

- No veo porque no…- sonreí a los dos de manera alegre… seria el último almuerzo juntos.

- En ese caso… iré a cocinar de inmediato- dijo Kippei corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Tu cocinaras?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Es una ocasión especial- no volteo a vernos pero sabía que sonreía de oreja a oreja diciendo eso antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Esto es raro…- dije algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Kippei.

- Deja que lo haga, no sabemos cuando volverás y eso lo tiene algo sentimental… eres como una hermana menor para el…- Asentí y salimos de la habitación. Dan se dirigió a su habitación y yo a la cocina. Kippei no me dejaba ayudarlo pero si me deja quedarme a mirar… le vi ir de un lado a otro, revolviendo cosas, agregando especias y cortando una que otra cosa. Una hora más tarde, estaba sentada en el comedor con un plato de lasaña frente a mí.

Sonreí y comencé a comer. El castaño sabía que la lasaña era uno de mis platos favoritos, era un hermoso detalle de su parte prepararlo para mí. Comimos entre risas, comentamos las locuras que habíamos hecho en estos años, los problemas del trabajo, los problemas amorosos y todo lo que nos parecía divertido.

Al terminar… tomamos una copa de vino brindando por todo lo que se nos ocurriera deseándonos suerte y amor… y con todo el dolor de mi alma recogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta para despedirme aguantándome las lagrimas.

- Puedes volver cuando quieras- dijo Dan triste y angustiado.

- Lo se…- sonreí con tristeza… dolía tanto separarme de ellos pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

- Siempre habrá espacio para ti en cualquiera de nuestras casas- dijo Kippei demostrando, por primera ves, lo mal que se sentia al marcharme.

- Eso también lo se…- Sonreí y le dio un abrazo a cada uno antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Pero me quedo totalmente de piedra al ver un par de ojos ambarinos parado frente a mí al abrir la puerta. Quede estupefacta al observarlo.

- Ryoma…- dije en voz baja… un susurro apenas audible.

- Hola, Sakuno...- dijo en un susurro como el mio… apenas audible, gire para ver a Dan y a Kippei pero estos ya no están allí. Suspire y me hice a la idea de que otra vez… las personas en las que confié me hicieron una jugada desagradable y pude asegurar… que a pesar de haber tenido demasiadas malas situaciones en el ultimo año… esta es una que no supe si podría soportar y no por lo que significara para mi vida… sino por el simple hecho de no sentirme lista para enfrentar a este hombre que me intimidaba con una simple mirada a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo enojada e irritada.

- Dan me dijo que te irías y… tenía que hablar contigo…- esa arrogancia de pronto se había esfumado de su voz… algo que me sorprendió ya que hablábamos del orgulloso Echizen. Levante una ceja indicando que me fastidiaba un poco la situación.

- No hay de que hablar…- mi voz sonó como un trueno en una tormenta.

- Claro que si… te fuiste de Japón antes de que pudiera hablar contigo- dijo algo inseguro, sabia que era algo difícil para el pedir perdón o expresar a ciencia cierta lo que sentia.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Lo vi dudar, sabia que estaba siendo algo dura con el, pero si tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido con Atobe y Akane se lo merecía. Además mi corazón no soportaría una nueva desilusión, lo mejor era alejarme desde ya.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- Me lo pensé durante unos segundos que parecieron horas y vi como eso lo incomoda. Al final, le di espacio y le indico con la mano que pasara. Cerré la puerta y lo lleve a la sala… me senté en uno de los sillones marrones y espere a que hablara. El me miró algo incomodo y se sentó frente a mí.

- Se que piensas que tuve algo que ver con el show que armo Atobe Keigo y esa extraña chica...- Asentí sin decir nada mirándolo fríamente.

- No fue asi… no se como supo que entre al hotel contigo pero jamás hable con ella… no la conozco- Algo en sus ojos me dijo que era cierto, pero con tantas cosas que me han ocurrido me costaba creerle.

- No te habría besado si solo buscara hacerte daño…- algo de mi decia o mas bien queria que no le creyera pero la otra parte decia que tenia que creerle... estaba en una posición algo… complicada.

- Disculpa si no te creo…- mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos.

- Créeme… solo quería comprobar algo.- dijo con decisión… me sorprendió su respuesta… parecía calmado y relajado.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte rudamente. Duda, lo vi en sus profundos ojos. Es como si tuviese miedo de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento… me recordaba a mi cuando era niña, siempre pensando en todas las posibilidades antes de que las cosas pasaran… solo para evitar sufrir demasiado… ahora observaba el lado oculto que Ryoma Echizen ocultaba del mundo… el orgullo era la tapadera perfecta para ocultar sus verdaderos temores… estaba comenzando a comprenderlo.

- En los últimos años, cada día pensaba en ti…- comenzó pero su respuesta me intrigo cada vez mas -Me estaba volviendo loco… cuando supe que harían una fiesta a Sumire-chan y que cabía el caso de que fueras… pensé que podría poner en orden mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos…- no resistió mi intensa mirada… algo totalmente increíble ya que siempre eran los demás los que bajaban la mirada ante la intimidación que los dorados ojos mantenían… ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy en día? ¿Qué era lo que llevaba a Ryoma a ese punto de incomodidad, intimidación, preocupación y angustia?

- ¿Por qué pensabas en mí?- pregunte curiosa. Y es que si me lo preguntaban, la situación me parecía de lo más rara. Ryoma siempre había estado interesado en Sakura, asi que… el hecho de que comenzara a pensar en mí de la noche a la mañana era algo difícil de creer… considerando que yo no estaba cerca por ese tiempo.

- Eso quería saber… No te había visto y de la nada ocupaste mis pensamientos de una forma tan rápida que me asuste…- ¿Ryoma asustado? Que me pellizcaran ahora mismo… tenia que ser un sueño realmente loco para que Ryoma admitiera que estaba asustado.

- ¿Por eso me besaste?- dije algo confundida y con algo de seriedad… hubiera reído a carcajadas si me lo hubieran contado o lo hubiera visto desde otra perspectiva… era totalmente irreal. Asintió sin mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Y lograste poner todo en orden?- mi voz sonó tranquila… era solo una mascara para ocultar los nervios que empezaban a surgir en mi por miedo a lo que respondiera.

- Si…- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas sorprendiéndome en el proceso -Me gustas…- Tantos años soñando y queriendo escuchar eso… y justo cuando ocurría me debatía entre si creerle o no creerle.

- Créelo… estoy siendo sincero y estoy dejando mi orgullo atrás…- dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

- Es difícil hacerlo…- no despegue mis ojos de los suyos hipnotizada.

- No… no lo es. Por eso estoy aquí… no sabes cuanto me costó convencer a Dan de que me dijera donde estabas, que me dejara venir a verte…- sabia que también le costaba decir todo eso pero… Sonreí con amargura.

- No creo que haya costado tanto…- dije apartándome.

- ¿No lo crees? Si parecía mama oso cuidando de su cría…- No pude evitar reír. La verdad… no me costaba mucho ver a Dan de esa forma… él siempre me cuido como su hermana pequeña.

- Puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotector cuando se lo propone…- sonreí al recordar varias ocasiones en las que me defendió de algún tipo.

- Tiene razones para serlo…- dijo mientras subía su mano para acariciar mi mejilla… era tan perfecto… pero aun asi…

- Ha de ser por nuestro pasado…- dije al rato volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Su pasado?- pregunta algo confundido.

- Si… me refiero a que se le quedo el instinto protector que tenía cuando éramos novios…- sonreí con los ojos cerrados pero los abrí al no escuchar respuesta de su parte. Hubo un silencio incomodo y es allí cuando caí en la realidad… Ryoma no sabia nada sobre mi relación con Dan, posiblemente solo nos crea buenos amigos… además de que el rostro de Ryoma era un mapa del tesoro ya que… parecía algo furioso.

- Tu… El… ¿Juntos?- Asentí y al hacerlo me esforcé mucho por no reír a carcajadas… ver a Ryoma hablar en monosílabos es muy divertido cuando no esta serio y estoico como siempre… además del rostro irritado que presentaba. - Pensare en eso luego- dice en un susurro que fui capaz de escuchar.

- Siempre me has gustado- dije con sinceridad para volver asi al tema principal… un sonrojo adorno mis mejillas como cuando era niña pero no me importo.

- Lo se, Tomoka me lo contó hace algunos años. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta…- ¿tonto? Tal vez pero yo no había hecho nada para que supiera…

- Eras despistado- dije sonriendo con ironía.

- Estúpido querrás decir… solo un estúpido podría no ver lo hermosa que eras…- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y un sonrojo de mayor intensidad adorno mi rostro hasta las orejas.

- No lo era…- dijo algo asustada y triste.

- Lo eras y ahora mas que nunca…- mi mirada busco en la suyo algo que sabia que no encontraría… la mentira… estaba siendo cien por ciento sincero.

- Soy mas vieja- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

- Madura diría yo…- su sonrisa encantadora volvió transformando esa incomodidad.

- Si yo soy madura tu ¿Qué eres?- sonreí esperando su respuesta.

- Me atrevo a decir que he crecido un poco, aunque… aun me falta mucho para madurar.- Reímos al mismo tiempo.

- Dime que no te iras y que me darás una oportunidad…- Pareció suplicar y eso me hizo sentir mal. Queria darle esa oportunidad… quiero intentarlo pero… siguió asustándome el hecho de salir lastimada otra vez, que me utilicen y luego se burlen de mi… pero ese miedo jamás se ira, era parte de mi y no importaba lo mucho que luchara… solo podía seguir adelante y pedir que las cosas salieran bien… no solo para mi, sino también para los que me rodeaban, sin embargo…

- No te la daré…- mis palabras hicieron que el rostro de Ryoma cambiara… me sentia mal.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo en tono triste y angustiado… el había estado seguro de que yo aceptaría.

- No puedo creer en ti ahora…- dije suspirando.

- Sakuno…- lo interrumpí.

- Necesito irme y pensar… estar sola…- no lo mire… agache la mirada observando nuestros pies… los míos mas pequeños que los de él.

- Pero…- volví a interrumpirlo.

- Dame ese tiempo y cuando volvamos a vernos podrás preguntarme de nuevo…- El silencio cayo sobre nosotros, sé que fue mucho lo que le pido. Pero lo necesitaba de verdad… estar sola y arreglar mi vida, pensar si podía arriesgarme, si podía confiar y creer en el… prepararme para lo que significara estar a su lado.

- Si te dejo ir… promete que al volver iras de inmediato a verme…- no estaba segura… debía confiar por una ves en el. Asentí con la cabeza aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No tardes mucho…- dijo acercándome a él para luego abrazarme fuertemente con protección… queria quedarme de esa forma… necesitaba tanto de ese abrazo… pero sabia que no podía quedarme asi.

- No lo haré…- lo mire a los ojos aun sin separarnos y poco a poco el espacio entre nosotros desaparecio... sus labios contra los mios eran suaves y con sabor a uva... lo que me llevo a pensar que seguia tomando pontas... deje de pensar y el beso se convirtio en uno apacionado...

**Continuara…**

**_AAAAYY DIOS! en lo mas bueno lo he dejado (o.o) como e podido hacer eso... no puedo esperar a subir el proximo capitulo... jajajaja no me maldigan ni me golpeen... lo mejor viene en el prox. capitulo jajaja tengo varias noticias para ustedes... la primera es que falta muy poco para terminar el fic... la segunda es que el proximo fic no sera un RYOSAKU... lo e pensado y quiero hacer un fanfic de hora de aventura jajaja... me e traumado un poco... mi pareja (se oira raro y se que a muchos no les gusta pero espero no me juzguen) sera un FinnxFiona XD... la tercera noticia es que seguire haciendo fics de RYOSAKU por supuesto que no pienso dejarlo pero como ya saben.. para mi es muy dificil hacer dos fics al mismo tiempo asi que espero y me tengan paciencia ejeje y por ultimo: es que amo el ryosaku por sobre todas las parejas anime! jajaja _************espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**

**__************Gabbap: jajaja me alegro tanto que te guste... lo se... (suspiro) Shaoran jajaja ;)... es que es tan asdfghgfdsa... tu entender ;)... gracias por entender mi retraso y bueno... espero te guste el capitulo y viva el ryosaku! jaja  
**

**__************__****Laurita:** gracias por entender mi retrazo jejeje... y me alagas encserio O/O para mi es un placer responder los reviews de las personas que leen mis historias :D... espero te guste el capitulo y ya sabes... lo que necesites o la duda que tengas aqui toy yo ;) ten un buen dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea :D  


**__************__****__****__****licht 4012:**por favor no me maldigas! siento dejarte sin ryosaku... :( me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste jiji... besos!  
:D

**__************__****__********_AnikaSukino 5d:_** si pero Kotoha... a pesar de todo... ama a su sobrina y su visita solo fue para advertirle... creo que a quedado un poco claro... la duda de quien queria destrozar a Sakuno no era su hermana si no un ex pretendiente jaajaja ñaca ñaca los hice dudar a todos ;) pateemos a Ryoma-kun... bobo total... gracias por entender mi error y bueno... spero te guste el capitulo C:  


**__************SaKuRiMo0n: muchas gracias por la espera y por estar al pendiente... te doy permiso de golpearme muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia :D**

**__************__****__****__****DULCECITO311:** aaaaaaaaaa ya iba a salir corriendo! al ver la katana... que bueno que era solo para entrenar... ¿vdd? (inocencia) aaaaaa muchas gracias por extrañarme TuT... jajaja todo el mundo penso que Sakura seria la mala pero taran! Sakura es tan hueca que no podria idear un plan tan maravilloso jeje... totalmente inesperado lo que escribi... creeme que no cambie absolutamente nada de mi idea jajaja... Sakuno se convirtio en una persona demasiado orgullosa y no se dejaria derrotar asi de fasil ñaca ñaca jajajaja gracias por esperar, por dejar tu review y por leer la historia... algunas preguntas son resueltas en este capitulo... espero puedas perdonar mis faltotas de ortografia jeje n.ñ  


**__************__****Antoinette Gray:** gracias por tu review jejee espero las preguntas fueran resueltas y que te guste el capitulo jejeje :D  


**__************HimeVampireChan: jajajaja bueno bueno eso de tenerlo en la cama seria cuestion de tiempo jajaja ok no ./. gracias por tu review y siento lo de las faltas de ortografia... de nuevo .**

**__************eeeeeeeeen fiin... a lo dije como german jajaja ok no... lamento las faltas de ortografia... __********____****creo que eso es todo __****ahora si es todo de mi parte, disfruten su tarde, dia, noche, madrugada y lo que sea :) wiiiz**

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Holi! que tal como han estado jejeje... bueno actualice lo mas pronto que pude... lamento informar que hemos llegado al final de la historia... solo quiero saber si van a querer que escriba un Epilogo jejeje.. llorare de felicidad TmT jajaja... agradesco mucho sus reiews _**_**dios!**_**_! e avansado mucho a mi parecer en cuanto a la escritura y la narracion... (creo :U o mas bien eso espero) _**_**espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews con emocion... bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

_**Capitulo 9: Regrese… cuentas saldadas**_

Miraba el paisaje frente a mí con mucha nostalgia, era algo demasiado extraño en mí pero se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que ella se fue. Estaba en el bosque que había inspirado la última pintura de Sakuno como "Sombra Carmesí"… había pasado un año desde su partida y aun no recibía noticias de ella. Me sentia demasiado raro extrañando a alguien como un loco, ahora sabia a la perfección que la amaba y no soportaba estar lejos de ella, era como estar en un desierto sin agua, admito que al principio quise seguirla para ver que estuviera bien… pero me di cuenta tras un par de meses que el huracán que Atobe y esa mujer llamada Akane habían desatado sobre "Sombra Carmesí" tenia un viento muy fuerte aun y por eso Sakuno necesitaba estar fuera de los reflectores. Muchos de nuestros sempais estaban que no se lo creían, otros simplemente entraron en etapa de negación total… otros como Tomoka, Asuna, Rita y Taiga, saltaban de alegría al tener una amiga que fuese tan famosa.

**Flash back.**

_- Asi que te vas…- dijo Dan con expresión triste, había pensado que yo podría convencerla de quedarse pero obviamente estaba equivocado._

_- Si- dijo Sakuno algo decaída pero ella sabia perfectamente que tenia que irse. Estábamos en la puerta: Dan, Kippei el hermano de Ann, Sakuno y yo despidiéndonos de ella._

_- Volveré pronto- dijo ella con su increíble y brillante sonrisa de siempre, algo que me hacia estremecer._

_- Cuídate mucho…- dijo Kippei, no lo conocía muy bien pero sabia que a pesar de ser serio, le dolía despedirse de ella al igual que Dan… pero nada se comparaba con el dolor en el pecho que yo llevaba, no lo admitiría pero esa mujer había cambiado mi vida con solo unos días de volver a verla, además de despertar unos sentimientos que eran totalmente desconocidos para mi._

_- Llama de vez en cuando- dijo Dan, las palabras de Sakuno volvieron a mi cabeza cuando menciono que el y ella habían sido algo mas que amigos, me dio una rabia repentina pero se borro de inmediato cuando recordé que ella me queria solo y exclusivamente a mí._

_- Lo haré para tu cumpleaños…- Dicho esto, camino hasta la acera, hizo una señal a un taxi, nos dio una última mirada, sonrió, subió al taxi y se marcho… fue la ultima vez que la vi._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, estábamos cerca del otoño y comenzaba a hacer un poco mas de frío, al igual que las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer.

- Hace frío- dije para mi mismo tratando de abrigarme mas y soplando un poco mis manos frías.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me sorprendí un poco por la voz tan cálida y burlona, esa voz se me hacia muy familiar y me gire de inmediato, al hacerlo, mis ojos se encontraron con unos chocolate… frente a mi se encontraba la persona que mas deseaba ver. Frente a mi se encontraba el mas bello ángel con su cabello rojizo algo corto, sus ojos rubíes tan brillantes y expresivos vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla obscura con unas bonitas botas cafés sin tacón con el pantalón por dentro de las botas, un abrigo café de botones gruesos y bajo el abrigo una bonita blusa de lana color blanca de mangas largas además de llevar el cabello suelto… era nada mas y nada menos que Sakuno Ryuzaki, la persona a quien había extrañado tanto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**POV Sakuno**

Ryoma me miro hipnotizado por largo rato, tanto que me dio algo de miedo que le estuviese pasando algo, me acerque un poco a pasó lento pero su mirada no se despegaba de la mía.

- Oye… ¿Estas bien?- pregunte sonriendo de lado, parecía totalmente ido. Parpadeo un par de veces y me sonrío… pero esta era una sonrisa diferente a las otras, esta era una sonrisa de alegría y felicidad puras, no una arrogante y sin sentimientos. Sin darme cuenta de lo ocurrido, estaba entre sus brazos… fue como un rayo… no se como llego hasta a mi y me rodeo protectoramente, era un abrazo cálido y profundo, me apretaba fuertemente sin lastimarme, sentia su cálido aliento cerca de mi oreja y sabia que estaba un poco agitado.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan rápido?- pregunte con diversión sin deshacer totalmente el abrazo.

- He hecho ejercicio… has tardado mucho- agregó sonriente, la emoción en sus ojos era notoria, no conocía muy bien esa reacción en Ryoma… no era muy común que el demostrara sus sentimientos y emociones.

- Solo ha pasado un año… la ultime ves estuve lejos por seis…- sonreí recordando todo, ya no dolía pero era muy extraño mirar atrás, me separe de su pecho y nuestros ojos se conectaron, algo en sus ojos me gritaba y me decia lo que él no podía con palabras, eran destellos de cariño, de… amor.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- su pregunta no me sorprendió pero había estado en tantos lugares que era difícil enumerarlos.

- Por aquí, por allá y en ninguna parte…- sonreí al ver su mueca, sujetó mis mejillas con sus manos y las estiro como si de chicle se tratara.

- Esa no es respuesta…- dice algo molesto sin dejar de estirar mis mejillas que comenzaban a arder.

- ¡Ya!- grite quitando sus manos de mis mejillas y sobándolas pues había dolido un poco, -Malo… me ha dolido- dije con voz lastimera. El solo sonrió y tras un momento yo también lo hice.

- ¿Acabas de volver?- sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- Dijiste que cuando volviera debía verte a ti primero- le recordé.

- Me alegra que cumplieras…- No sabia si debía comentarle que vi a Tomoka y a Ann… aunque eso fue porque habíamos tomamos el mismo tren.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Nada- dije rápidamente, no le pasaría nada malo si no le decia, lo que no supiera no le haría daño, además no estaba planeado el encuentro con las chicas, de todas maneras no las había ido a visitar por mi misma, Tomoka y Ann estaban muy felices… cuando platicamos en el tren me contaron que las cosas habían cambiado mucho…. Sakura había intentado buscarme para disculparse conmigo… algo extraño en ella pero no le guardaba rencor, al parecer Ann hablo con ella y aun mas extraño fue ver la seriedad en el rostro de mi hermana… Sakura le comento a Ann que estaba muy arrepentida por todo, que se casaría con Kintaro Toyama y que se iría de Japón en los próximos meses… Kintaro la había hecho entrar en razón y ahora queria saldar sus cuentas y ser ella misma por una ves en su vida… se alejaría de la pantalla y viviría tranquilamente en compañía del amor de su vida… me alegraba mucho por ella… la buscaría después para que habláramos tranquilamente y las dos nos disculpáramos una con la otra.

En los últimos meses, la empresa de Atobe Keigo había cerrado de improvisto y Atobe salió del país sin dejar rastro… se había descubierto un gran fraude en su empresa, además de una gran venta de droga… uno de los testigos confirmo la venta ilegal y Atobe seria perseguido de por vida… después de lo que paso en la fiesta de Tomoka… ella decidió romper el contrato y romper todos los lasos que ligaban a ambas empresas... un mes después, la corporación Osakada firmo un contrato con una empresa extranjera y ahora todo progresaba a la perfección.

Ann había encontrado trabajo en una galería muy cerca de Seigaku… Momoshiro trabajaba ahí como entrenador en su deporte favorito: el tenis, ellos se volvieron tan unidos que Ann decidió mudarse para vivir con Momoshiro y dos semanas después, éste le propuso matrimonio, ya tenia una fiesta a la cual ir… la fiesta seria dentro de algunos meses y por supuesto, seria madrina.

Eiji se comprometió igualmente y el mal humor de Kaoru se volvía intenso al ver que todos sus amigos encontraban pareja y él por mas que intentaba sacar valor, no podía acercarse a Tomoka y esto todos sus amigos lo notaron a excepción de la chica involucrada.

Los sempais idearon un plan casi macabro para juntar a Kaidoh y a Tomoka ya que yo no fui la única que se había dado cuenta del amor que los dos se profesaban en secreto y por culpa del miedo y orgullo, ninguno decia lo que sentia, el plan consistía en una reunión de amigos pero nadie mas se presento para que Tomoka y Kaoru quedaran solos, mientras ellos iban a un restaurante a esperar a sus amigos (los cuales nunca llegaron), ellos se ocultaban detrás de una maseta para espiar la cita, todo iba bien hasta que una mesera quiso coquetear con Kaoru y Eiji reacciono saliendo de su escondite gritando: "¡Quieta ahí! ¡Él es de Tomoka-chan!", todo se salió de control pero al final Kaoru acompaño a Tomoka a su casa (fuera de la vigilancia de un golpeado Eiji y un desesperado Oishi quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de resucitar a Eiji), se armó de valor y le grito a Tomoka que la amaba desde secundaria, al darse cuanta de que todo el mundo lo había escuchado, casi salió corriendo de no ser por Tomoka quien lo tomo del brazo, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo beso. Cuando se separaron ella le dijo que también lo amaba y que siempre había estado enamorada de él, volvieron a juntar sus labios en un lindo y amoroso beso y todos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, cuando Tomoka termino el relato, dijo que jamás dejaría que algo se entre pusiera de Kaoru y ella y cuando ella decia algo, lo cumplía sin importar que, el sonrojo y sus ojos brillantes daban la señal de que estaba profundamente enamorada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Trabajar para Tezuka-buchou- dice tras suspirar, -Creo que me detesta o algo asi… últimamente me da mucho trabajo…- Ryoma y Tezuka siempre se habían tratado con respeto pero luego de unos años, habían adquirido mas confianza y ahora su relación era algo… extraña ya que se trataban con odio-amor, algo demasiado extraño ya que se llevaban muy bien pero también se retaban seguido.

-¿No has pensado que quizás sea porque eres bueno en lo que haces?- pregunte tratando de pensar con lógica. Pensó durante unos segundos y dijo con arrogancia:

- De seguro solo lo hace por molestar…- Negué con la cabeza, divertida, la relación entre Ryoma y Tezuka siempre será asi: amor- odio.

- Eso sonó raro Sakuno…- su voz sonó con molestia.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundida.

- Que Tezuka-buchou y yo tenemos una relación amor-odio…- hizo una mueca graciosa, al parecer, sin darme cuenta, lo dije todo en voz alta, lo cual me hizo reír.

- ¡No es gracioso!- se queja el ambarino y yo sonreí aun mas.

- Lo siento… Jajaja… no he podido evitarlo- dije con algunas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- Como sea…- dice girándose aparentando enojo, sabia que le había molestado pero no podía enojarse conmigo por algo tan insignificante. Lo vi y sonreír de medio lado. Durante el último año, había pensado mucho en el… tanto que me había asustado un poco. Lo amaba, al fin había decidido aceptar ese hecho. Quizás tras ese tiempo me había cambiado por otra chica pero era imposible para mi cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

- ¿Aun quieres preguntarme?- dije mirando los árboles a nuestro alrededor con un sonrojo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que las puntas de mis orejas ardían. Sabia que había girado pues las hojas secas en el suelo delataban sus movimientos.

- ¿Obtendré una respuesta diferente?- pregunto con algo de temor en su voz. Esta vez lo mira a los ojos seria y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, no queria que adivinara mis intenciones.

- Solo sabrás si preguntas- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaba el canto de los pajarillos, ni siquiera se movía de su lugar y eso solo hacia que mis ansias y mis nervios aumentaran pero estaba decidida a no ceder… el sabría lo que sentia solo si preguntaba antes.

-Sakuno… te amo. Sé que he sido un tonto por mucho tiempo, pero no quiero serlo mas, quiero estar contigo, compartir cada día aunque traiga momentos malos y disfrutar a tu lado… el ultimo año ha sido muy duro para mi, el saber finalmente lo que siento por ti y que te fueras por no poder creerme me hizo darme cuenta que solo quiero estar contigo… asi que ¿me darás la oportunidad de estar a tu lado?- Sonreí de medio lado y el me miro atentamente, sus ojos demostraban preocupación.

- Te daré mas que eso…- dije tras un momento de incógnita, -me quedare contigo y espero que no me defraudes…- sonreí con ternura y él se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, le devolví el gesto y al hacerlo me sentí como si estuviera en casa… algo que no sentia desde que mis padres habían muerto, lo abrase aun mas fuerte soltando algunas lagrimas retenidas por años, gemí un poco al liberarlas por completo y mis dedos se aferraron a la chamarra de Ryoma con fuerza, lloraba sin cesar, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había llorado, me sentia ligera y por una ves en mi vida… querida.

- Ya veras que no…- dijo separándose para luego acercar mi rostro al suyo y besarme… nuestros labios se juntaron en una cálida caricia, el beso era tierno y lleno de sentimientos… ahora sabia que amaba a ese hombre por sobre todas las cosas… jamás lo dejaría ir, esta vez iba a confiar en el. Era un beso tierno que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara hasta querer salirse de mi pecho y a mi mente llego el pensamiento de que sin lugar a dudas había tomado la decisión correcta.

Después de ese beso, nos dirigimos a un restaurante y me pregunto:

-¿En donde te estas quedando?- su mirada era seria.

-Bueno… me estoy quedando en un hotel cerca de aquí… ¿Por qué?- dije alegre tomando su mano fría con la mía.

-Quédate conmigo… a mi casa me refiero…- se sonrojo un poco al escuchar sus propias palabras, yo también me sonroje ya que sabia perfectamente que esas palabras podían contener un doble sentido.

-No Ryoma… yo no quiero ser una molestia- dije deteniéndome en el andar mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

-No eres ninguna molestia… además hay alguien que querrá verte- simplemente sonrió y hecho a andar… trote un poco para alcanzarlo, lo mire a la cara sin que él se diera cuenta y sonreí con sinceridad… caminamos juntos, hombro con hombro por la acera con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**Unos minutos de caminata y de un cómodo silencio**

Llegamos al departamento de Ryoma, el había llamado a Momoshiro para que fuera por mi equipaje y dejara la llave en la recepción. El abrió la puerta y al poner un pie en el departamento, un bulto negro salto sobre mi, al sostener la bola de pelo entre mis dedos, me di cuenta de quien era… ¡¿que estaba haciendo Maka en el departamento de Ryoma si yo la había dejado con Dan?!

-Maka… ¿Ryoma que esta haciendo Maka aquí?- dije un poco molesta pero muy feliz de poder ver a mi pequeña gatita de ojos dorados.

-Bueno… cuando te fuiste le pedí a Dan que me la diera… le dije que sabia que si volvías y no me visitabas… tendrías que venir por ella y asi nos veríamos de nuevo… además ¿Sabias que Kippei es alérgico a los gatos?- mi mirada se suavizo… era un plan con maña… Sabia que si yo no queria saber nada de él, tendría que verlo a fuerzas para recoger a Maka ya que no se la daría a nadie mas.

-Te amo Ryoma…- mis palabras lo dejaron mudo, sus ojos delataban sorpresa pero después de un momento, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios, me acerque un poco mas, lo jale del cuello de la chamarra y mis labios rozaron los suyos en un cálido beso, al principio lo sentí tenso por la sorpresa pero poco a poco se fue relajando, sus manos tomaron mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo y ahí supe perfectamente que el, Ryoma Echizen, era el amor de mi vida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un mes después…

Estaba sentada en una cafetería esperando a una persona que hace tiempo no veía. El mesero se acercó a mí para saber que iba a ordenar, le sonreí con dulzura y pedí un café con un pedazo de tarta de zarzamoras.

Iba vestida con un lindo vestido negro con detalles blancos, era de tirantes gruesos y llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla pegado a cada curva de mi cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacón bajo color blanco, un lindo sombrero blanco con un listón negro, unos pendientes y un collar de perlas, llevaba el cabello suelto pero me lo había cortado un poco mas debajo de los hombros y llevaba unos lentes negros, iba muy formal a mi parecer pero debía vestir asi.

Mi tarta llego pero la persona que esperaba no, tome delicadamente la taza de café entre mis manos y le di un sorbo sabiendo que muchas personas seguían mis movimientos pues ya sabían quien era, "Sombra Carmesí" la ex famosa pintora y en la actualidad la novia de uno de los hombres mas cotizados de todo Japón: Ryoma Echizen, quien ahora, en ese mismo instante esperaba los honores para llevar el control de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón, Echizen Corporation, lo que nadie sabia es que, durante años, Ryoma había estado preparándose y trabajando secretamente para su padre para, algún día, volverse dueño legitimo de la empresa ya que su hermano, Ryoga Echizen, había rechazado completamente aceptar el cargo y seguir su propio camino como uno de los tenistas y estilistas mas famosos del mundo.

-Sakuno- sonó una voz detrás de mí, esa voz me hizo sonreír con tristeza recordando mi pasado pero alegre de, por fin, solucionar mis problemas, esa conversación determinaría si terminaría bien o no con mi propia sangre. Deje la delicada taza en su lugar y gire mi cabeza lentamente para ver el rostro serio de mi hermana, ambas nos dedicamos una mirada y ella rodeo la mesa para sentarse frente a mi, iba vestida con un vestido color coral, unas zapatillas altas color blanco, iba peinada con crepe, su maquillaje, sorprendentemente, era el mas natural que le había visto, realmente era hermosa de esa manera, sin mascaras ni antifaces, era ella misma, Ann me había hablado de eso pero en verdad yo no lo creí, ahora lo veía con mis propios ojos y me di cuenta de que ella realmente había cambiado, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y sus finos labios demostraban una sonrisa sincera.

-Sakura… ¿para que me citaste aquí?- dije de manera muy tranquila, queria que nuestra conversación fuera tranquila, sin gritos, insultos y sarcasmo de por medio y tal parecía que ella también ya que sonrió dulcemente como jamás la había visto hacerlo, algo había pasado en su vida que había provocado ese cambio, ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Seria que Kintaro Toyama no era tan malo como pensaba?

-Sakuno… yo… quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho… nunca estuve consiente de todo lo que hacia por mi propio egoísmo… siempre fui muy ignorante con tus sentimientos y por mi culpa terminaste huyendo de casa… si yo hubiera sido una buena hermana, eso jamás habría ocurrido… siempre estuve celosa de ti ya que tenias a personas muy valiosas… tenias amigos, personas que te querían y que te protegían y… en cambio yo… pensaba que era demasiado importante como para que unas simples personas se preocuparan por ti… te hice mucho daño y en verdad estoy muy arrepentida… todos estos años viví en mi propia comodidad y no solo te hice daño a ti… también a Ryoma… te aleje de él, del amor de tu vida en lugar de ayudarte como buena hermana por que sabia perfectamente que si estaba con el, adquiriría fama y sacaría mucho provecho… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no necesito de eso… quiero ser una persona normal, alguien que no dependa de los demás sin importarme lo que piensen de mi… estoy cansada de pretender ser algo que no soy y que solo me juzguen por la apariencia- se detuvo unos minutos para ver mi reacción… ciertamente estaba muy sorprendida… no podía creer que Sakura pudiera decir todo eso, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, sin duda Sakura queria ser alguien diferente, sabia muy bien que era casi imposible cambiar de la noche a la mañana pero con la determinación que ella poseía… poco a poco lo lograría. Mis ojos centellaron de emoción y felicidad… yo no le guardaba rencor por que fue gracias a ella que llegue hasta donde estoy… porque ahora tenía una vida feliz junto a la persona que mas amaba y ahora podría vivir sin temores entregando todo de mi sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran.

-Sakura… acepto tus disculpas… es cierto que lo que has hecho fue muy malo pero en verdad nunca te guarde rencor por que gracias a ti… ahora soy feliz… no quiero que tu y yo sigamos en una mala relación… eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho… aun después de lo ocurrido… pienso que hay que dejar todo en el pasado y seguir hacia adelante… hagamos las paces Sakura…- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías, ella me sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos… sus labios sonreían y sus ojos destellaban felicidad, por una ves en nuestra vida había llegado a un acuerdo… nuestra relación mejoraría y ahora seriamos mas unidad.

-Sakuno en verdad lo siento… jamás me di cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para mi…- con una de sus manos tapo su boca, estaba muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo arrepentida por todo lo que ocurría, sonreí con tranquilidad.

-Y dime Sakura… que fue lo que te hizo cambiar- esa pregunta solo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

-Veras… hace algunos años… cuando Ryoma se entero del engaño… termino conmigo y yo me moleste tanto que golpee a Kintaro en el rostro… él se puso furioso y me dijo que siempre me había amado pero que estaba muy decepcionado de mi… me dijo que no queria volver a verme pero… me di cuenta de que era el único hombre que me valoraba como realmente era… no le importaba mi dinero ni mi cuerpo… me queria solo a mi… tarde mucho en darme cuenta… eso hasta que fue la fiesta de Oba-chan… el y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y fue algo realmente especial… me dijo que seguia amándome y que jamás me había olvidado… yo simplemente lo abrace… dos días después… conversando… me conto que había estado trabajando para Keigo Atobe y que este lo amenazaba para que sacara información sobre ti… sabia perfectamente que yo era tu hermana pero nunca conto con que nuestra relación estaba podrida… Kintaro había querido renunciar desde hace mucho tiempo pero estuvo bajo amenaza… el solo le daba datos falsos por que no queria hacerte daño… siempre estuvo protegiéndote Sakuno, no por que le gustaras claro… lo hacia por que eras mi hermana y por mas que nos odiáramos, seguirías siendo mi sangre, al final Atobe declaro todo a la prensa y no fue hasta después, que yo me entere de la verdad… estaba muy sorprendida al saberlo… no podía creer que tu fueras Sombra Carmesí sabiendo que siempre subestime tu habilidad…- la interrumpí porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Espera… ¿estas diciendo que Kintaro Toyama jamás participo en eso?- dije con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella asintió, mi cara aun demostraba sorpresa pero queria que ella continuara.

-Bueno…después de ese evento… Kintaro me pidió matrimonio- Se sonrojo violentamente, la mire con ternura, asi que Kintaro siempre la había querido y era el responsable de semejante cambio de actitud… -trate de buscarte en el hotel al día siguiente pero ya te habías marchado… me sentí decepcionada y mas al no saber a donde te habías ido… queria disculparme y aclarar las cosas… tres meses después… yo… bueno yo… me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada… Sakuno eres tía… queria que estuvieras en mi boda pero… se cancelo por el cierre de la empresa de Atobe Keigo asi que la suspendimos… en estos momentos estamos en unión libre pero queremos casarnos lo mas pronto posible… hace un mes me entere por parte de Tomoka, que habías regresado asi que le pedí que me diera tu numero… fue algo difícil de convencer pero al final accedió… mi boda será dentro de dos meses… yo solo quiero decirte que jamás ame a Ryoma… es todo tuyo y aunque acepto que llegue a quererlo, jamás fue amor verdadero, solo una simple atracción... yo hable con el y platicamos sobre esto... el simplemente me sonrió y me dijo que el tampoco me había amado... entre el y yo solo hubo atracción... además me dijo que te amaba... y mucho- en verdad estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo dicho… ¡¿Era Tía?! ¡¿Kintaro le pidió matrimonio?! ¡¿Tomoka difícil de convencer?! ¡¿Nunca estuvo enamorada de Ryoma?!

-¿E… En verdad soy tía?... una boda dentro de dos meses… Ann se casa dentro de unas semanas… ¿Cómo se llama tu bebe?- sonreí completamente feliz… aun no podía creer que era tía… todo había sido tan de repente.

-Si Sakuno, eres tía… él se llama Yamato… es un barón… pero hay otra razón por la que te hice venir- su rostro se volvió serio rápidamente, eso me tomo por sorpresa pero también me puse seria.

-Que sucede- dije con preocupación en la voz.

-Sakuno yo queria pedirte… que fueras mi madrina de boda- quede estática, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que temía que se salieran de sus cuencas… madrina de boda…

-¡Claro que si! ¡Por supuesto!- las dos sonreímos como cuando éramos muy niñas y le hacíamos bromas a nuestra nana, como cuando corríamos por los grandes jardines de nuestra antigua casa antes del accidente que mato a mis padres y como cuando jugábamos a casarnos con el hombre de nuestros sueños.

La conversación fluyo y fluyo… ambas reíamos y recordábamos nuestros momentos felices y poco a poco, nuestros lazos se hicieron mucho mas fuertes. Ahora todo quedaba en el pasado, los insultos, peleas, venganzas, odios y miedos quedaban a tras, éramos libres y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

Después de una hora, llego Kintaro, me sorprendió verlo, se veía tan feliz, ambos nos saludamos cordialmente pero la carriola que empujaba frente a el llamo mi atención, un pequeño bulto tapado con una manta de color azul me hizo sonreír, me puse de pie pues ya sabia quien era, era Yamato, mi pequeño sobrino, Sakura lo jalo hasta mi altura y al mover un poco la manta pude verlo, era hermoso, era tan blanco como la leche, su cabello rojizo era rebelde contra la pequeña manta, sus pequeños labios estaban entreabiertos al estar profundamente dormido, era pequeño y realmente hermoso, acaricie un poco su mejilla sonrojada con temor a despertarlo y pude sentir su piel tan suave y tersa al taco. Era tan hermoso que simplemente me quede en silencio.

Conversamos un poco mas hasta que el pequeño despertó y ahí pude ver sus ojos esmeralda, tan grandes y brillantes, lo tome entre mis manos y pude percibir su aroma a bebe, el pequeño me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y mi corazón palpito fuertemente. Estaba tan feliz de haber solucionado todos mis problemas que ahora podía llevar una vida totalmente normal, con amigos y familia que se preocupaban por mí.

Nos despedimos, tome un taxi y me dirigí a casa, si, esa casa que compartía con Ryoma, mi primer y único amor feliz por que al final, las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora solo queria estar con Ryoma hasta el final de mis días.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ryoma y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión, hacia frio ya que estaba cerca el final del año, ambos estábamos acurrucados en una manta café tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente.

-Sabes Sakuno…- su voz sonó cerca de mi oreja… podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello, sonreí y lo mire un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede?- mis manos tomaron su rostro y uní sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso. Al separarnos, mis ojos se conectaron con los de él, los ambarinos ojos resplandecieron de felicidad.

-Si yo te dijera que quiero casarme contigo, pasar mi vida entera contigo, tener hijos, disfrutar teniéndonos el uno al otro y cuando seamos viejos mudarnos a vivir al campo… ¿aceptarías?- lo mire sorprendida y emocionada, su mirada me decia que todo lo que decia era enserio, me había acostumbrado a su carácter y actitud y ahora sabia leerlo a la perfección.

-¡Por supuesto!- me abalance sobre el tirándolo al sofá, lo bese con intensidad y pación demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y aunque ya lo sabia, queria decírselo, al separarnos, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Te amo Ryoma-.

-Yo también te Amo Sakuno- ambos volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos…

_"Existe una lógica de los colores a la cual el pintor debería adaptarse, que no es la lógica del cerebro… si no del amor a lo que haces… no se puede pintar el amor en un lienzo… pero si la proyección de un sentimiento… ya sea la tristeza, el coraje, la rabia, la felicidad... el amor… depende de cada pintor lo que quiera proyectar, pero solo esta en ti… PINTAR LA BELLEZA EN EL AMOR"_

**Continuara...**

**_HOLIIII! Bueno tal vez es mas corto de lo que pensaba pero bueno... espero les guste el final... quiero que me digan si van a querer que escriba un epilogo o simplemente lo deje asi jejeje... a mi parecer no salio tan mal aunque hubiera esperado otra cosa..._****_lamentablemente mi cerebro se seco en estos momentos y es por eso que no me pude inspirar mas jajajaja,_****_jajaja _**_**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**_

_**SaKuRiMo0n:**_**_ jajajaja espero te guste el capitulo... se que fue algo inesperado lo de Atobe jajaja, muchas gracias por dejar tu review en mi one-shot "tal vez" en verdad muchas gracias jajaja y aaaaaaaa me siento muy feliz que digas que eres mi fan n/n me haces sonrojar jajaja... gracias por tu review :D_**

**_AnikaSukino 5d:_**_** jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu review, dime si te gustaria que hisiera un epilogo jajaja, ya que creo, si lo nesesita... espero tengas un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea jejeje**_

**_DULCECITO311:_**_** e.e aaaaaa ya me habias asustado jajajaja... que bueno que es solo para entrenar n.ñ jajajajaja ya se... todo fue ineserado... (patiemos a Atobe y a Akane por hacerle creer a Sakuno que Ryoma tuvo que ver XD) jajajaja, dime si quieres que ponga un epilogo jeje, tambien espero te guste el final aaa y muchas gracias por leer mi one-shot "y tal vez" creo que e pensado en tu idea y creo que si are el two-shot... bueeeno creo que sera en el fin de semana por que ahorita mi cerebro se seco jeje y si... en el one-shot tuve, no muchos, muchisisisisimos errores jajaja, lo correjire :D gracias por tu review y espero tengas un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea **_

**_Gabbap:_**_** jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu review... tienes razon... ¡Kippei hasnos de comer! TmT jajaja, es vdd, yo me hubiera llevado a Ryoma de perdido en una maleta xD Sakuno debia pensar claramente las cosas y fue por eso que tomo esa decision tan... presipitada jeje... ten un exelente dia y espero te guste el final.. solo dime si quieres un epilogo jeje.**_

**_Antoinette Gray:_**_** jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review.. espero te guste el final aa y tambien gracias por comentar en mi one-shot "y tal vez" jejeje ten un lindo dia n.n**_

**_yoryosaku: gracias por tu review :D_**

**_Laurita: jajajaja por favor no pienses que soy mala solo me gusta el suspenso muajajajaja ;) muchas gracias por tu review jeje, _**_**espero tengas un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea **_**_jajaja aa por cierto gracias por dejar review en "y tal vez" en serio lo aprecio y lo e pensado bien... hare una segunda parte jeeje y... VIVA EL RYOSAKU!_**

**_teddy-sama: gracias por tu review ;) _**

**_licht 4012: ajajajaja esta bien XD a mi me daban ganas de meter a Ryoma en una maleta y obligarla a llebarselo jajajaja ok no o.o espero te guste el final... dime si te agradaria que hiciera un epilogo jejeje y no te apures... todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer asi que por lo del review no te apures ouo ten un e_**_**xelente dia y espero te guste el final.**_

_**Eeeeeeeen fiiin... e llegado al final... como dije en el cap anterior... mi prox. fic sera de adventure time jejeje, PERO JAMAS DEJARE EL RYOSAKU! MUAJAJAJAJA uff (respiro agitadamente) bueno dejenme su review si estan deacuerdo en que escriba un epilogo (por enesima vez lo digo... ¿por que siempre repito lo que digo? ono) eeeeeeeeen fiin... a lo dije como german jajaja ok no... lamento las faltas de ortografia... creo que eso es todo **_**_ahora si es todo de mi parte, disfruten su tarde, dia, noche, madrugada y lo que sea :) wiiiz_**

**_me despido :D_**

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


	11. Epilogo

_********__Holi! que tal como han estado jejeje..._ se que es triste pero hemos llegado al final de la historia jeje... me sorprendi mucho al ver sus reviews me hicieron llorar TmT **_agradesco mucho sus reiews _**_**dios!**_**_!_** sus concejos, opiniones y criticas me han ayudado muchisisisimo a mejorar mi escritura... lamento si en el epilogo aparecen faltotas de ortografia pero la verdad tenia algo de prisa jaja, _**espero que les guste el **_**_Epilogo jejeje.._** _**bueno el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_

_**Pintar la belleza en el amor**_

_**Epilogo**_

Tres semanas después...

Estaba parada cerca del altar, podía presenciar la maravillosa ceremonia que se estaba llevando acabo, Ann se veía preciosa en ese lindo kimono blanco con detalles morados, la yukata de Momoshiro era color azul marino, ambos se veian tan felices, me daba tanta felicidad ver a una de mis mejores amigas disfrutar de esa manera después de haber luchado contra la prensa por Sombra carmesí, mire hacia mi izquierda y la sonrisa de mi hermana me hizo entender que ella también estaba contenta de poder estar ahí, ahora tenia amigas y podía disfrutar como una persona normal sin temor a la prensa, claro, no podía faltar ese tema, pese a que todo había pasado ya hacia un año cuatro meses, todavía estaban en el grito en el cielo esperando a que yo tomara el control y creara mas pinturas, claramente eso lo había dejado atrás y ya no pensaba entrar a ese negocio. Mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos al tomar mi mano entre la suya, nos sonreímos y volvimos a presenciar la boda.

Unas horas después…

Salí al jardín, la recepción se llevaba a cabo en un templo perteneciente a la familia Takeshi, era de noche y había luna llena, era la primera ves que veía un cielo tan estrellado como ahora, el jardín era muy grande y en medio de este, había un hermoso estanque lleno de peces de colores, había barias hojas de nenúfar y algunas ranas croaban en el silencio, la música se oía apenas en un susurro, me senté en una pequeña banca justo enfrente del estanque y me dedique a mirar el cielo, algunas luciérnagas volaban de flor en flor y el canto de los grillos se juntaba con el croar de las ranas y formaban una melodiosa tonada que solo tranquilizaba mi alma.

Sentia tanta paz ahora que llevaba mi vida con tranquilidad, con amigos, con familia, con… Ryoma, cerré los ojos sonriendo al recordarlo, lo amaba con toda el alma… jamás deje de hacerlo, y ahora que compartía mi vida con el… me di cuenta que no solo lo amaba, estaba completamente perdida en su mirada.

-Sakuno... –Me giré para ver quien me llamaba aunque sabía claramente quien era, aun asi queria ver su rostro.

-Ryoma…

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Sabía que de alguna forma intentaba intimidarme un poco con su pose despreocupada y tan seria con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. -¿Vas a contestar o no?- había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos.

-¡Ah si! Pu…puedes sentarte. –Le dejé espacio en la banca para que tomara asiento… parecía algo molesto o nervioso… Sin emitir palabra alguna se sentó junto a mí y miró también el cielo. Salvo los grillos y las ranas del estanque del jardín no se escuchaba absolutamente nada más y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Es una noche muy tranquila…- las palabras de Ryoma me hicieron girar para verlo, la luz de la luna reflejaba su cara y hacia que se viera aun mas atractivo… además de que los rayos verdes de su cabellera resaltaban.

-Si… lo es…- mire hacia la luna… estar ahí con el amor de mi vida, era increíble, jamás pensé sentirme asi… estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos pero la voz de Ryoma me despertó.

-Sakuno…- al mirarlo, me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo… desde cuando Ryoma se sonrojaba, era muy extraño.

-¿si?- pregunte con la duda carcomiendo mi interior.

-Sé que ya habíamos hablado lo de casarnos…- se veía extraño, eso de alguna manera me asusto, ¿y si me decia que ya no me queria? Que pasaba… necesitaba saber de una ves… ¿y si me decia que no queria cazarse? Estaba comenzando a asustarme… la seriedad en su rostro no me dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento y eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Si…- mi voz sonó como un susurro… signo de mi preocupación.

-Sé que no es un buen lugar pero e querido decirte esto desde hace mucho…- lo vi hurgar en sus bolsillos, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente al ver una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, se puso de pie y se hinco ante mi… estaba totalmente fuera de mi, ¡Que alguien me pellizcara! La cajita se abrió ante mis ojos y estos se nublaron de lagrimas rápidamente, queria llorar… -¿quieres cazarte conmigo?- me quede sin aliento.

Queria decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, un rio de lagrimas se formaba en mis mejillas y mis labios estaban entreabiertos. Me lleve ambas manos a la boca y comencé a reaccionar, el rostro de Ryoma se veía preocupado e impaciente.

Me abalancé sobre el con los brazos extendidos y ambos caímos al piso, yo encima de él, mis manos tomaron su cara apresando sus mejillas y junte mis labios con los suyos, estaba tan feliz que nada en ese momento arruinaría mi humor.

-Por supuesto… claro que me quiero cazar contigo- mis ojos no podían despegarse de los suyos, eran tan hermosos que no pude resistir mas, lo volví a besar con intensidad, sus manos tomaron mi cintura devolviendo el beso, el beso duro segundos que parecieron horas. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos de vuelta a la boda. Ocultamos el secreto ya que no queríamos llevarnos el crédito de la atención, queríamos esperar hasta el día siguiente para que todos se enteraran.

Un mes y medio después…

Estaba muy feliz… ya felicidad no podía conmigo… de nuevo sonreía sin parar al presenciar otra boda, esta vez, la de mi hermana, lucia preciosa y su sonrisa era tan brillante al igual que sus ojos que estaba segura que no hacia falta tener una linterna en la oscuridad, ella podía iluminarla, el pequeño Yamato era cargado por Oba-chan, me sorprendió no ver a Kotoha por ahí, por lo que me había dicho Sakura de ella, era que se había mudado a Osaka y que extrañamente había adoptado a un pequeño niño… ahora tenia un primo llamado Suzuki… me sorprendió mucho pero al final, ella siempre había querido tener una familia, me dio gusto por ella.

Kintaro por fin había conquistado a Sakura y ambos compartían una inmensa felicidad, y tarde o temprano, seria yo la que caminara hacia el altar.

Al terminar la bonita boda, todos nos despedimos de la feliz pareja, quienes se iban de luna de miel a Paris, unos brazos en mi cintura me hicieron sonreír.

-Sakuno… quiero ir a Hawái de luna de miel- eso me tomo por sorpresa… yo había pensado, que por su trabajo no tendríamos luna de mil, mee parecía buena idea ir a Hawái pero teníamos que ver primero el presupuesto…

-Esta bien pero…- mi voz salió dudativa, Ryoma me apretó aun mas en su cuerpo.

-Tranquila… yo me encargare de eso… tengo ventajas al ser el nuevo jefe de las empresas Echizen… además… déjame consentirte- la sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad me hizo sonreír, ese hombre era perfecto.

-Entonces me dejare consentir por el joven empresario Ryoma Echizen- ambos sonreímos ante la broma para juntar, como otras miles de beses, nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estaba muy nervioso… la presión era increíble, no podía soportar a mi pervertido padre decir cosas sobre la luna de miel, para hacerla peor… mi hermano Ryoga se unió a su conversación… por mas que les mandaba una mirada asesina no se callaban y comenzaban a meterme cosas pervertidas en la cabeza, por suerte, mi madre, Rinko Echizen, amenazo a el viejo rabo verde con quemar las revistas que estaban debajo del colchón… inmediatamente se callo y se sento en la primera banca, mi madre me sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo, se acercó y me abrazo maternalmente… me miro, me acomodo la corbata y me susurro…

-Todo va a estar bien… ella te ama- al verme asentir, se alejó sentándose a lado del oyaji… suspiro preocupado… ¿y si ella se arrepentía? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Qué tal si decia que no?

La música lo saco de sus pensamientos… sus manos sudaban… era la primera vez que se sentia tan nervioso…

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien- el susurro de su hermano lo sorprendió, al verlo al rostro sus ojos demostraron incredulidad, el rostro de su hermano era totalmente serio… pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera, significaba que realmente queria que fuera feliz y eso lo agradeció, sonrió con arrogancia y asintió diciendo gracias con la mirada.

Miro hacia la entrada y el aire le falto… quedo admirado ante lo que entraba por la puerta… sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer de blanco… se veía preciosa… parecía un ángel… un ángel muy hermoso… sus dudas y nervios desaparecieron de su mente… al verla caminar hacia él se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo…

El vestido era hermoso, era sencillo pero muy elegante, de color blanco, de un bello encaje floral en la parte del pecho, estraple, pegado hasta la cintura y hacia pomposo a partir de las caderas, el vestido se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos, su delgada cintura y sus caderas anchas… no podía ver su rostro completamente debido al velo… Su cabello castaño rojizo que llegaba a la altura de su cintura, iba suelto, sin embargo llevaba prendedores para evitar que algunos cabellos rebeldes taparan su precioso rostro, el cual iba cubierto por un fino velo, que aunque era transparente, no permitía apreciar los rasgos de su cara. Ella iba del brazo Eiji quien sonrió gatunamente al ver su rostro un poco sonrojado. Al llegar a mi lado, el hombre apodado neko, dejo a la novia junto a mi, su futuro marido, la abrazo fuertemente, al separase le sonrió con mucha felicidad contenida, me miro algo desafiante dando a entender "Si le haces daño te mato" sonrió y se retiró.

Di un paso hacia adelante, sonreí tiernamente, retire el velo del rostro de mi novia y al ver su rostro, sonreí aun mas enamorado, se veía preciosa en ese sencillo maquillaje… siempre me gusto ver su brillante sonrisa… esta deslumbrante… sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su gran sonrisa era parecida a la del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"… no podía quejarme… yo estaba igual o mas feliz que ella, queria hacerla feliz…

POV normal.

La ceremonia comenzó… pasaron los minutos que parecieron años dedicándose miradas dulces el uno al otro… Unos minutos después, la pregunta tan esperada llego.

-¿Aceptas a este mujer en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- dijo el padre.

-Si- serio y estoico como siempre, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción y felicidad inmensa que sentía por tener a una hermosa, cariñosa, comprensiva, tierna, inocente, amable y amorosa mujer como compañera para toda la vida, la miro de reojo, había quedado en shock al verla caminar con decisión hasta llegar al altar… Sonrió arrogante al observar la pequeña lágrima de felicidad que estaba a punto de derramar Sakuno, quien no había despegado su mirada de la suya desde que el sacerdote comenzó la pregunta. Su sonrisa se ensancho al escucharlo decir el si.

Ahora seria su turno y estaba cien por ciento decidida a decir que si.

-¿Aceptas a este hombre en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- Ryoma la miro en busca de la respuesta.

-Acepto- ambos voltearon a verse en complicidad, no hacia falta decir nada más, sabían que se amaban y que después de todo lo que habían pasado, por fin podrían estar juntos. El pequeño Yamato, cargado por Kintaro, llevaba los anillos, caminaron para entregar los anillos, Kintaro les sonrió a ambos y el pequeño Yamato miraba todo con sus grandes ojos verdes con interés. Ryoma coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Sakuno y ella hizo lo mismo con el dedo de Ryoma.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia- sonriéndose cariñosamente, se acercaron en un cálido y apasionado beso, justo como el primero que habían tenido esa tarde de otoño cuando ella regreso luego del revuelo de "sombra carmesí" todos comenzaron a aplaudir sonriendo de oreja a oreja, complacidos por ver que por fin la dulce Sakuno Ryuzaki había ganado el corazón del orgulloso Ryoma Echizen. La prensa había permanecido afuera esperando a la feliz pareja, Sakuno Ryuzaki la ex pintora, se había casado con Ryoma Echizen, ex actor y ahora empresario y dueño de las compañías Echizen, además de colocar un leve resumen de la restauración de la hermandad entre Sakura Ryuzaki, esposa de Kintaro Toyama, y Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno miro a Ryoma feliz por poder cumplir sus sueños, era el día mas feliz de su vida y ahora lo compartía con el…

Ryoma tomo la cintura de Sakuno en una caricia delicada acercándola a su cuerpo, ella paso los brazos por el cuello masculino y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso lleno de amor.

En la recepción, todos se la pasaron estupendo, disfrutaban, reían, jugaban, bromeaban, bailaban, tomaban, entre muchas otras cosas. Sakuno y Ryoma disfrutaron de la celebración con todos sus amigos y familia, Sakuno pudo sonreír junto a su hermana y bromear con Tomoka sobre Kaoru…

El vals llego y la pareja de novios tenia que pasar a la pista para bailar, ella sabia que el odiaba bailar pero debían hacerlo asi que se armó de valor, tomo su mano y lo jalo a la pista, Ryoma parecía irritado pero no le importo, al empezar la balada, comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pronto Ryoma agarro el ritmo y sonrió arrogante hacia Sakuno perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates.

-Te amo Sakuno… ¿estas feliz?-sus ojos centellaron, era la primera ves que él le decia que la amaba frente a mucha gente, ¿Qué si estaba feliz? Era mucho más que eso.

-Yo también te amo… y por supuesto que estoy feliz… A tu lado siempre- susurro cerca de a su oído para que solo y exclusivamente él lo escuchara. Se miraron con complicidad y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un mes después…

Hace un mes que habíamos regresado de la luna de miel… Ryoma había comprado una linda y pintoresca casa muy cerca del bosque en donde nos reconciliamos y ahora vivamos felizmente los dos… bueno casi… últimamente me había estado sintiendo mal… tenia nauseas y los mareos comenzaban a molestarme, además el sangrado no había llegado… decidí ir con el medico… pero quede impactada al enterarme del problema… mas bien no era un problema… era una sorpresa… ni eso… era una bendición… no habíamos pensado en eso hasta ese día… ¿Cómo le diría a Ryoma?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente…

-Primer mes-

-¡Ryoma!- una esbelta y hermosa joven se encontraba en la oficina de su esposo esperando que le diera el paso… había decidido decirle de una ves lo que ocurría… tenia miedo, si, pero si no se lo decia pronto, las cosas se complicarían mas, además estaba realmente feliz y esperaba que Ryoma también sintiera lo mismo.

-Sakuno-el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y tomó delicadamente la cintura de su esposa, ella llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él no entendía el motivo del porqué, simplemente la besó, ella le devolvió el beso muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa… esperaba que no se molestara… no era solo su culpa… además si el no queria, por ella no había problema… podría soportar criarlo sola.

-Adivina…- dijo contra los labios del pelinegro, él se despego mirándola a los ojos interrogante… su esposa comenzaba a preocuparlo, pero por lo que veía no era algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo curioso, la bomba llegaría pronto y el ni se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-Vamos a ser padres-dijo rápidamente sin mirarlo a la cara, y que bueno que no lo había hecho ya que los ojos de Ryoma casi se salían de sus cuentas al recibir tal información, que demonios pasaba… ¡¿embarazada?! Entro en shock total… es decir… no sabia que sentir… no podía enojarse ya que el había metido la pata… pero que… ¡iba a ser padre! ¡Ni siquiera había pasado por su mente!

Sakuno sintió que el agarre se aflojó y se extrañó demasiado… Pronto entendió… se preocupo de inmediato al ver a su esposo tendido en el suelo de la oficina… había caído como un costal de papas en la moqueta… ¡Se había desmayado!

-¡Ryoma! ¡Despierta!- se agacho inmediatamente para socorrer a su marido gritando ayuda… mientras en la mente de Ryoma giraba el pensamiento: ¡Voy a ser padre!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Segundo mes…

Estaba cansada… solo habían pasado dos meses y Ryoma estaba paranoico… y al llegar del trabajo, era la misma canción…

La puerta del recibidor se abrió…

-Estoy en casa…- tan seco como siempre, ella se acercó y lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa y un tierno beso… amaba llegar y ser recibido de esa manera…

-Sakuno… ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?, ¿Necesitas ir al medico?- Mmm... Otra vez con lo mismo… rodo los ojos un poco divertida… él bebe aun no se formaba y el ya comenzaba a preocuparse… si asi reaccionaba cuando solo tenia dos meses… no sabia que aria cuando el momento de dar a luz llegara…

Desde que le dio la noticia, estaba sobreprotector con ella todo el tiempo, ahora estaba todos los días en su casa en lugar de estar trabajando junto a Ann… no era que no le gustara pero había estado tanto tiempo trabajando para ella misma que ahora se sentia rara no hacer nada durante el día.

"Nos basta y nos sobra, soy el presidente de companyEchizen" había dicho una vez que ella le había reclamado… ante eso, ella se quedo muda, la mirada de Ryoma era en verdad decidida, no permitiría que ella saliera a trabajar. Ella había suspirado y asintió derrotada.

Y ni hablar de su hermana que cada dos días hablaba preguntándole por el pequeño bebe más que por ella. Y al final de cuentas ella apenas empezaba a sentir su primer embarazo.

Ojalá no durara mucho…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tercer mes

La panza se le empezaba a notar apenas…era apenas una bolita bajo el ombligo… además las nauseas, mareos y antojos eran cada vez más extraños… ¿a quien se le ocurría comer un pepinillo con chocolate? ¿O comer salsa cátsup a cucharadas?

Empezaba a creer que se convertiría en una hormiga al antojársele algo dulce de vez en cuando y luego comer algo salado.

Al notar su pequeña barriga… no tardo en decírselo a su marido esa misma noche.

-¡Mira!- Aplanaba el vestido por sí misma para que se le pegara al estomago y pudiera observar lo abultado de su barriga. Allí estaba, una pequeña bolita suave justo debajo de su ombligo. Ryoma instantáneamente cayó en el amor y la ternura.

-¿Podemos sentir que el bebé patea?- Él besó su vientre con ternura, ella lo miro sonrojada, a veces Ryoma llegaba a sorprenderla con su inocencia.

Sakuno se echó a reír negando con la cabeza.

Se aburría demasiado en la mansión al estar sola con Karupin y Maka, quien ya se encontraba en su último mes de embarazo, aprovechaba cada vez que su hermana la visitaba con Yamato, así no se aburría tanto.

Su esposo había viajado a EEUU y no había vuelto desde hace una semana… Se estaba empezando a deprimir… eran los cambios de humor que comenzaba a tener.

Pronto llegó un mensaje de Ryoma: "Mi amor, llevo strudel de manzana para cuando regrese, sé cuánto te gustan" Abrazó la nota y añoró que llegara pronto su marido… tenia tantas ganas de encajarle el diente… y no se refería al strudel.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuarto mes

Se sentía frustrada al notar que no tenía tan buen equilibrio como antes… no podía correr y no podía saltar… de alguna manera se sentia inútil. La pancita se le notaba aún más y para el próximo mes no podría ni agacharse... se sentia como una lombriz con un nudo.

Ryoma le permitió ir a acompañarlo en la oficina diariamente porque se sentía inseguro de dejarla sola en casa con su estado... al verla en la oficina… al principio los empleados la miraban de ,ala manera y hablaban mal a sus espaldas… aun no entendían que era lo que Ryoma había visto en ella… claro que a Sakuno poco le importaba… ella siempre sonreía ya que era feliz viendo a Ryoma todo el día… poco a poco comenzaron a familiarizarse y a aceptarla… comprendieron que Sakuno no solo era hermosa, si no que era de tan buen corazón que hasta les preparaba un almuerzo a personas de limpieza… todo el mundo en esa oficina termino apreciándola y queriéndola como aun miembro mas de la oficina o de su familia. Ryoma no perdía tanto tiempo en marcara como suya ya que la abrazaba cada vez que podía y ella sonreía tímidamente sintiendo un alivió en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba.

Ahora sentía que los antojos crecían, tenía un tarro lleno de chocolates, caramelos, paletas, y millones de dulces en la oficina, para ella y para el o la bebé.

Ryoma y Sakuno se sentían los padres más felices del mundo y eso que aun no nacía.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quinto mes

Ahora empezaba a pesarle. Se sentía como una ballena, no podía correr, tenía hambre la mayoría del tiempo y Ryoma no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba totalmente ido ya que para el, el cuerpo de su esposa era increíble… su rostro estaba mas llenito, sus senos eran mas grandes y por detrás ni parecía que estaba embarazada… estaba convencido que cada ves que la veía se enamoraba mas de ella… pero últimamente… el carácter de ella se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Sakuno…- se le acercó y la besó con delicadeza -¿se te antoja algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- deseó no haber preguntado al ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos chocolate.

-Quiero dangos con ramen, una hamburguesa con papas fritas y chocolate blanco- los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa… sabia que cerca de casa no vendía ramen… ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? Podía pedirle a Kawamura que le preparara ramen pero era evidente que el tenia otras cosas mas importantes que estar resolviendo los caprichos y antojos de su esposa.

-¿Estás segura?- esperaba un no… si no tendría que caminar para llegar a el restaurante…

-Segura… ¡También quiero galletas!- puso cara triste… esa cara… no podía negar si ella ponía la cara de cachorrito, suspiro cansado y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- como tenía trabajo tuvo que darse una escapada, caminar un kilómetros hasta el mercado y traer la orden… su humor no estaba muy bien… había tenido que esperar una hora para que le entregaran la orden de ramen y dangos por tanta gente que había… además de que al estar ordenando, ninguna persona perdía ni un ápice sus movimientos… ¡incluso hubo una mujer que osó tocarle el trasero! ¡¿Qué le sucedía al mundo?!... no solo le habían tocado la parte trasera… si no que hasta habían querido tocarle otra parte de su anatomía, claramente la asesino con la mirada y la joven y resbalosa mujer se asusto y salió a tropezones del restaurante, hubiera querido reclamarle pero ya se había marchado...

Para empeorar más el asunto… tuvo que esperar media hora para que la cajera lo atendiera… ¡Dios! ¡Solo eran cinco chocolates! Las mujeres del supermercado estaban aun mas locas… se atrevían a guiñarle el ojo y a mandarle besos… ¡¿Qué nadie sabia que estaba casado?!

Caminar otro kilometro mas y ¿para que?

-¡Ya no quiero!- Ryoma se golpeó la frente suspirando… los últimos meses serian un infierno…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sexto mes

Los antojos iban de mal en peor, no solo pagándolos Ryoma sino también su cuñado Ryoga quien había ido a visitarlos una semana debido al trabajo y a querer pasar un tiempo con Ryoma.

-Ryoga-kun, ¿no quieres traerme barbacoa con un jugo de coco?, el bebé quiere-el mencionado se tapó la cara algo sonrojado, ¿acaso "el bebé" se quería intoxicar?

-¿Por qué yo?- Sakuno frunció levemente el ceño…

-Porque Ryoma está trabajando y no me deja ir- parecía que Ryoga no tenia nada que hacer y eso le pareció perfecto.

-Espera a que llegue Sakura-chan-dijo perezoso… Ryoga y Sakura se llevaban bien… aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la asaban discutiendo por trivialidades.

-No esperaré hasta mañana, el bebé tiene hambre ahora-acarició su pancita con ternura, -mira como patalea- se señaló el vientre mirando a Ryoga con tristeza -lo vez… no podré dormir otra vez y Ryoma volverá a estar de malas y…- hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por que Ryoga se levanto inmediatamente del sofá.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-prefería eso a enfrentar a su hermano malhumorado nuevamente... corrió hacia la salida poniéndose sus zapatos y salió corriendo de la casa… Ella sonrió satisfecha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Séptimo mes

Ya no se quería levantar del sofá… le dolían los pies y el bebe ya pateaba muy fuerte, ese día Ryoma le traería dangos después del trabajo y ella estaba ansiosa, la verdad no quería molestarlo pero su hijo estaba dentro de ella.

La primera vez que sintió al bebé moverse, casi se cayó del sofá. Se obligó quedar perfectamente quieta y llamó a su marido quien estaba ocupado haciendo su almuerzo para el día siguiente en la cocina.

_-Ryoma...- susurró en voz alta._

_-¿Qué? - Llamó desde la cocina._

_-¡Ven aquí!- pidió amablemente._

_-¿Por qué estás susurrando?- Entró en la sala de estar, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Ella sólo tomó su mano y la puso sobre su estómago para que se inclinara a su lado. Ryoma contuvo el aliento, esperando. Entonces... lo sintió. Era apenas un aleteo, y de repente hubo un empuje contra su mano. Él miró a su mujer sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y su expresión llena de asombro. -El bebé- susurró como en un principio lo había hecho ella._

_-Es…- se quedo mudo al sentir otra patadita._

_-El bebé- sonrió con dulzura besando la comisura de los labios a Ryoma quien le devolvió la sonrisa._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-¡Sakuno… ya llegué!- al entrar a la sala encontró a su esposa sentada y con una sonrisa la besó dulcemente, -toma- le dio la bolsa y acarició la pancita sintiendo una patada del bebé -¿No te duele?- ella sonrió con ternura y amor, a pesar de su semblante serio se preocupaba por ella. El la cuidaba y protegía incondicionalmente. En su primer año de matrimonio que había contraído la gripe, se había negado a dejar que ella levantara un solo dedo mientras él se encargaba de todo, algo que no hubiera creído cuando eran mas jóvenes y los problemas brotaban por sus poros.

-A veces cariño, pero eso no importa- sonrió y de nuevo se abrazaron tiernamente… amaba estar con el… recordaba cuando se acurrucaban en el sofá, con una gruesa manta y un rico chocolate caliente en épocas de invierno. Maka maulló para llamar su atención… Sakuno había olvidado poner comida en sus tazones… ya que ya no solo eran dos gatos… eran cuatro, Maka había tenido una camada de cinco lindos gatitos pero solo pudieron quedarse con dos… y esos dos pequeños eran iguales a sus padres, la pequeña Umi era igual que Karupin y el travieso Saito igual que su madre.

Ambos sonrieron y Ryoma se puso de pie para darles de comer y ayudar a su esposa a poner la mesa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Octavo mes…

Había preparado una deliciosa comida ya que ese día, tendría invitados: Sakura, Kintaro y el pequeño Yamato, Ann y Momoshiro, Tomoka y Kaidoh, Ryoga y su novia Mei, Eiji y Asuna, Fuji y Rita con su linda niña llamada Asumi de unos increíbles ojos azul y cabello castaño como su padre… era un mes mas chica que Yamato, Taiga e Inui con Kiba su pequeño niño de ojos marrones, y Tezuka y Nanako (prima de Ryoma) y Megumi… una linda niña de dos años de cabello negro como la noche, ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa hermosa, Oishi y Kawamura no podrían asistir debido a que Kawamura debía encargarse de su restaurant y Oishi había salido en un viaje de negocios.

No era algo muy grande, había preparado comida para un ejercito con la ayuda de mi hermana, extrañamente ella había aprendido a cocinar y no lo hacia nada mal. Todos platicaban y reían de las bromas que hacia Eiji, además de los comentarios pervertidos que decían Ryoga y Momoshiro, haciendo de la vida de Ryoma un infierno, estaba muy contenta, todos estábamos reunidos en el jardín conversando, a veces me dolía el vientre debido a las contracciones pero no era nada del otro mundo, no queria preocupar a nadie.

Entro a la casa buscando mas platos para servir la comida sin darse cuenta de que Ryoma no había perdido de vista sus movimientos ya que le había preocupado, había notado que Sakuno había estado sufriendo de contracciones todo el día, Sakura camino hacia ella buscando un cuchillo, comenzaron a charlar, iban a salir de la cocina cuando Sakuno se detuvo abruptamente, Sakura la miro a unos paso algo sorprendida y preocupada…

-Sakuno… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo algo reocupada al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakuno, parecía temblar un poco, tenia los labios abiertos y sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuentas.

-Yo… Se ha roto… he roto… fuente- apenas articulo palabra, miro hacia abajo observando el piso de duela, Sakura siguió su mirada sorprendida y abrió aun mas los ojos al ver el charco que se había formado bajo los pies de Sakuno… ¡Ya era hora!

-¡Ryomaaaa!- grito a todo pulmón, todos los que estaban afuera se sorprendieron al escuchar tremendo grito, miraron a Ryoma para observar su reacción, el salió corriendo hacia la casa seguido por los demás, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron con intensidad, Sakuno estaba apoyada en la barra de la cocina mientras Sakura la ayudaba a no dejarse caer.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo muy sorprendido por la escena, Sakuno tenía los ojos cerrados colocando una mano en su abultada barriga.

-Ryoma ve por el auto… Sakuno rompió fuente… ¡El bebé ya viene!- quedo pasmado… en shock, totalmente ido… ¡¿Qué sakuno que?! -¡Ryoma! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ryoma!- Sakura grito sacando de sus pensamientos a Ryoma quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y salió hacia la cochera para sacar el auto… los demás veian la escena en silencio, anonadados, Tomoka fue la primera en hablar…

-Sakuno… ¿Dónde esta la maleta con todo preparado?- Sakuno no pudo hablar pero apunto hacia una alacena, la chica del lunar corrió a la alacena sacando una maleta azul –Kaoru, Momo, Eiji… ayuden a Sakuno a salir… Ryoma ya debe estar sacando el auto… Taiga, Rita, Asuna, quédense a cuidar a los niños…- nos veremos en el hospital…- todos asintieron y cuidadosamente, Kaoru, Momo y Eiji, ayudaron a Sakuno a salir, Ryoma corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a meterse al auto, estaba muy callado y preocupado y eso ponía de nervios a Sakuno, la ayudaron a meterse al auto y Ann se fue con ella en la parte trasera, Momoshiro se sento en el asiento de copiloto mientras Ryoma arrancaba el auto, Kaoru, Tomoka, Kintaro y Sakura, se fueron en el auto del ojivioleta mientras que Eiji, Inui, Tezuka y Nanako, iban en la camioneta del neko.

Ryoma intentaba darse prisa pero había mucho tráfico por lo que su nerviosismo aumento…

-Sakuno… aguanta… ya mero llegamos- hablo preocupado Momoshiro pero al parecer Sakuno se puso de mal humor…

-¡Cállate! ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Joder! ¡Ryoma si no te das prisa te juro que te dejare sin poder tener más hijo! ¡Estarás capado de por vida!- Ryoma se puso pálido como una hoja de papel… acelero aun mas para poder llegar rápido al hospital y asi poder salvar su dignidad… Momoshiro había abierto los ojos sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras en boca de Sakuno, Ann simplemente sonrió, Sakuno gimió de dolor…

-Sakuno tranquila…- Momoshiro volvió a hablar lo que fue un error.

-¡Tu presencia me molesta! ¡Cállate o sufrirás el mismo destino de Ryoma si no se da prisa!- la tención comenzó a subir al punto de poder cortarlo con una tijera. Al llegar al hospital, los tres ayudaron a Sakuno a bajara del auto y casi trotaron a la entrada… Ryoma grito diciendo que su esposa daría a luz, una silla de ruedas llego rápidamente…

Unos minutos después estaban esperando en la habitación a que llegara la doctora, las contracciones se hacían más frecuentes…

-Debemos esperar a que se hagan más frecuentes y largas…

-¡Arggg! ¡Ryoma si no haces algo enserio cumpliré mi promesa!- con miedo hablo o mas bien grito de dolor… Ryoma seguia pálido.

-Relájate, Tu esposo te ayudara a tranquilizarte… debo ir a buscar a la doctora para comenzar con el parto- decía una enfermera un poco mayor saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero… ¿Cómo?- su voz salió preocupada y un poco áspera debido al nerviosismo, al parecer si hablaba de él, sorprendido se acercó mas a Sakuno, -Tranquila Sakuno… Relájate… debes respirar y…- no termino de hablar por que Sakuno lo interrumpió en un grito de dolor lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Cállate Ryoma! ¡Realmente quiero que te calles! ¡Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi lugar! ¡Tu voz es muy irritante!- volvió a gritar de dolor, Ryoma simplemente se quedo mudo… jamás había pensado que ella reaccionaria asi, Sakuno era muy tranquila regularmente… siempre dulce y comprensiva… habían comentado que el parto dolía mucho por lo que podía sacar el peor carácter de una mujer y al parecer Sakuno no era la excepción….

-Vamos Sakuno… relájate- Sakuno lo miro con esa mirada asesina tan poco conocida para el…

-¡Oh no! ¡Arggg!- ella volvió a retorcerse de dolor, su mano se dirigió a la cabellera de Ryoma, el estaba algo agachado para poder contemplar mejor las cosas debida a que era muy alto, sin saber como había pasado, ella había jalado la cabellera de Ryoma tan fuerte que su cabeza se hizo para atrás, el cerro los ojos fuertemente debido a que el jalón había sido demasiado fuerte… casi creí que lo dejaría calvo en esa parte… gimió de dolor.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakuno! ¡Suéltame!- intento zafarse y eso solo provoco que el dolor aumentara y Sakuno apretara mas el agarre tratando de soportar el dolor, al escuchar los dos gritos, las enfermeras corrían a ayudar pero se encontraban con una escena tan graciosa que era inevitable no atacarse de la risa... Ryoma intentaba zafarse pero Sakuno tenía mas fuerzas en ese momento… creía que definitivamente lo había dejado calvo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La doctora llego después de unos instantes… Ryoma tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al jalón de cabellos que ella le había dado, inmediatamente llevaron a Sakuno a la sala de parto… al entrar ahí, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio… si las cosas salían bien… ¡Pronto seria padre!...

Estaban en pleno parto… Sakuno pujaba pero el dolor era insoportable, ella había decidido que quería un parto natural así que el dolor era de esperarse. Ryoma estaba preocupado pero no se apartaría de ella ni un momento…

-Sakuno… tu puedes… te amo con toda el alma… ¿nunca te he dicho lo especial que eres para mi? ¿Lo hermosa que es tu voz y tu suave piel? ¿Y que provocas cuando tus inocentes, grandes y hermosos ojos me miran? ¿De lo emocionado que me siento cuando llego a casa todos los días después del trabajo?... pase lo que pase… jamás me iré de tu lado- había juntado su frente contra la aperlada de Sakuno… quien sonreía sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Estaba cansada pero no podía darse por vencida…

-Ryoma… te amo… y mucho… quiero que estés siempre conmigo- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a Ryoma, estaba agradecida con el… lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo…

-Definitivamente son la pareja mas hermosa que e visto… no cabe duda que serán unos excelentes padres… pero para eso Sakuno, deberás pujar con mucha fuerza por ultima vez… tu puedes hacerlo…- dijo la doctora muy emocionada provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Sakuno… ella empezó a pujar con mas fuerte y por fin un hermoso bebe salió, lo llevaron rápidamente para limpiarlo y darle un chequeo para saber si él bebe estaba sano…

Sakuno y Ryoma juntaron sus labios tiernamente pero el llanto del bebe llamo su atención.

-Muchas felicidades… es un hermoso, fuerte y saludable barón… solo deberá pasar una semana bajo revisión debido a que es prematuro…- dijo la doctora con dulzura poniendo delicadamente al bebe en los brazos de Sakuno, ella destapo un poco la pequeña carita y toco un poco el delicado y casi imperceptible cabello negro del bebe… este tenia los ojos abiertos mirando todo con curiosidad… al ver a Sakuno sonrió un poco…

-Hola pequeño… soy mami…- dijo con ternura y casi llora de la emoción, Ryoma mira la escena con ternura… era padre… ahora era padre y uno muy feliz.

-Es hermoso…- dijo acercándose mirando el rostro tan pequeño del bebe.

-Bueno… la mama y él bebe deben descansar- dijo una enfermera joven acercándose para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y llevarlo a recostar con otros bebes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ryoma salió de la sala con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, todos sus amigos, sus padres y Sumire habían llegado hace mas de una hora esperando a que dieran una señal o dijeran como estaba él bebe o Sakuno, se veian algo preocupados.

Rinko se acercó rápidamente a Ryoma, al ver su rostro se sorprendió, Ryoma no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos y verlo asi era casi increíble… obviamente era muy buena señal.

-¿Ryoma, Sakuno y él bebe están bien verdad?- dijo con el corazón en la mano. Al ver asentir a Ryoma, suspiro aliviada.

-Es un barón… soy padre de un hermoso niño…- dijo sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa, se sentia el ser mas afortunado en la tierra, no mas bien en todo el universo… todos lo felicitaron preguntando cuando podrían ver a la criatura…

Un poco más atrás, el chico neko depositaba dinero en la mano de Momoshiro.

-No te quejes Eiji… gane la apuesta… es un barón- dijo de forma burlona Momoshiro mientras Eiji suspiraba derrotado. Un gran golpe hizo que el dinero callera al piso… Momoshiro se sobo la cabeza, irritado. -¿Qué te pasa Tomoka?- al verla cruzada de brazos, sintió un escalofrío horrible, si algo había aprendido, era a no meterse con la novia de Kaidoh, no solo ella le aria algo, si no que también era Kaoru y cuando esos dos se juntaban eran su peor pesadilla.

-¡Ni se atrevan a hacer una apuesta cuando yo de a luz!- dijo muy molesta llamando la atención de todos, Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tomoka… ¿de que estas hablando?- esperaba que dijera otra cosa… no lo que ella respondió.

-Que esto embarazada y espero que este par de idiotas no hagan una apuesta cuando yo…- antes de que terminara la frase, Kaoru callo como saco de patatas al piso, ella había esperado decírselo de otra manera pero no había pensado antes de hablar… y ahora la consecuencia era que Kaoru estaba tirado en el piso y estaba segura de que cuando despertara la regañaría por no habérselo dicho antes…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Diez años después…

_Última obra de la artista Sakuno Ryuzaki como "Sombra Carmesí" fue subastada en más de cinco millones…_

-¿Qué haces?- Despegué la mirada del periódico y la fije en la persona frente a mí y sonreí arrogante.

-Leo- dije mientras levantaba el periódico para que viera lo que estaba leyendo. Tomo el periódico con cuidado y lo leyó detenidamente, la escuche suspirar con cansancio y luego con fastidio me lo devolvió.

-Deberías dejar de leer esas tonterías- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

- Vamos Sakuno… sabes que leer las noticias es importante- dije sonriendo. Me miro y luego rodo los ojos con algo de irritación. Reí como niño pequeño ante su gesto… llevábamos diez años casados y no había sido mas feliz en toda mi vida, estar junto a Sakuno era lo mejor del mundo. Es una excelente madre, tiene tiempo para todo: ayudar a nuestros hijos con las tareas, cocinar, limpiar la casa, lavar, planchar, hacer las compras, soportar mis locuras e incluso trabajar. Es impresionante lo puede hacer cuando se lo propone.

Luego de dejar la pintura, mi adorable esposa incursiono en la escritura y como era de esperarse, al menos yo lo esperaba, su libro tuvo un gran éxito, tanto que he escrito hasta el momento más de quince libros y todos han tenido buenas ventas.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto al ver que no había hablado en un rato.

- Nada importante- Negó con la cabeza y luego salió del comedor para ir a la cocina. Suspire y continúe leyendo las noticias, era tonto artículo es mentira; la última obra de Sakuno no había sido esa pintura del lobo y el ciervo, que por cierto adornaba la pared de nuestra habitación… luego estaba el mural de Dan y otros pequeños retratos que había hecho en los últimos años. La mayoría de estos, ambientados en nuestra familia… las cosas cotidianas o algunos retratos de nuestros hijos.

- Todos son importantes para mí…- susurre sin saber que ella había regresado de la cocina.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Me sorprendí al verla de nuevo en el comedor ¿es que no paraba nunca?

- El articulo- dije señalando el periódico.

- ¿Qué con el?- levanto una ceja con diversión.

- Es mentira, ese no fue tu último cuadro…- ella sonrió sabiendo a que me refería.

- Ellos creen que si- dijo sonriente y con convicción.

- Pero no lo fue.- la mire de forma retadora… ella volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y que importa?- dice con tono de estar fastidiada por el asunto… claramente no lo estaba por su forma de sonreír.

- Me gustan más los que has hecho últimamente…- le devolví la sonrisa con otra mas cariñosa. Se acercó lentamente y me abraza por detrás.

- También a mí…- Luego me dio un corto beso en la cabeza. Quise girar y dale uno mas profundo pero escuché a nuestros hijos bajando por las escaleras y suspire.

- Deja de hacer eso, ellos son nuestra mejor obra…- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Sonreí porque sé que es cierto… nuestros hijos son nuestro mayor orgullo. Los escucho correr y gritarse el uno al otro y no puedo evitar negar. Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y comienzo a ayudar a Sakuno ha preparar la mesa para el desayuno. En definitiva estar con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy mas que agradecido porque haya vuelto a mi vida, porque si no lo hubiese hecho no sé que seria de mi en este momento.

-Papá… cuando podremos ver al tío Ryoga…- dos enormes ojos dorados me miraban con anhelo… sonreí arrogante.

-Aun no se… tío Ryoga vendrá dentro de tres semanas pequeña pero aun no esta confirmado Aiko…-

**Aiko Echizen: **edad: ocho años, físico: era baja, ojos color ámbar como su padre, cabello castaño rojizo, piel color durazno y sonrisa franca, Carácter: tiene el carácter de ambos padres, puede ser amable, cariñosa, tierna y amorosa, pero también puede ser fría, dura y arrogante, era demasiado sincera y extrovertida, amaba estar con sus padres y aunque peleaba mucho con su hermano, lo queria demasiado, amaba el tenis y cocinar.

-Yo quiero ver al tío Ryoga… es el único que puede molestar y hacer enojar a Kenji… además me gusta cuando lo hacen sonrojar- dijo mi pequeña inocentemente.

-Aiko… tu solo quieres que te haga cosquillas… ¿verdad?- decia un niño de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa en los labios muy maliciosa, Aiko tuvo un gran escalofrío recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

**Kenji Echizen: **edad: diez años, físico, un poco alto para su edad, ojos color rubí como la madre, cabello negro con destellos verdes y piel blanca, era un niño muy guapo… muchas niñas en su primaria lo querían aunque él era demasiado tímido, Carácter: como se ha mencionado, Kenji es algo tímido, dulce, cariñoso, algo torpe y sobre protector con su hermana, es demasiado tranquilo, pero aunque no quiera, atrae demasiado la atención de quien lo rodea, regularmente es perseguido y acosado por niñas mas grandes que él.

-Ahhh… mamá… Kenji me esta molestando…- grito Aiko.

-Kenji… deja a tu hermana- dijo Sakuno saliendo de la cocina con platos en la mano observando como Aiko le mostraba la lengua a Kenji.

-Pero mamá…- se quedo callado y suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que no podría discutir… Sakuno sonrió con ternura abrazando a su hijo dando un beso en la corona de su cabeza.

Sonreí al presenciar tal escena, me acerque cargando a Aiko con el brazo izquierdo mientras abrazaba a mi esposa con cariño… amo a mi familia y es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

A por cierto… si se preguntas que paso con Atobe Keigo y Akane… pues verán… después de meses de búsqueda buscando a Atobe… por fin pudieron detenerlo en EEUU y fue a prisión… no se exactamente cuantos años le dieron pero si sé que no saldrá pronto… en cuanto Akane… bueno pues ella termino trabajando de señora de limpieza en una escuela primaria, además de ser acusada y demandada por invasión de propiedad al querer entrar a una joyería a media noche… Hubiera sido robo de no ser por la alarma… gracias a que no pudo robar nada, salió bajo fianza.

_Puede que lo que hacemos no traiga siempre la felicidad… pero si no hacemos nada, no habrá felicidad…_

**_the end._**

**__****_HOLIIII!_** jajaja bueno lamentablemente hemos llegado al final... agradesco enormemente sus reviews, el aver leido mi fic... en verdad... me han hecho sentir muy feliz... siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografia... dare un anuncio jeje... mi proximo fic no sera un RYOSAKU... sera una historia de hora de aventura y la pareja sera (rara pero es mi gusto) Finnxfiona... claro solo lo digo por si alguien se anima a leerlo (cuando salga jeje) obviamente no dejare olvidado el RYOSAKU... de hecho e tenido muchas ideas en cuanto a eso pero el de hda es mucho mayor y creo que tengo que liberarlo jejeje... me disculpo por los errores que e tenido y **_a mi parecer no salio tan mal _**el epilogo... quise agregarle algo de humor jeje... **_jajaja _**_**espero les haya gustado**_ _**en verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo al ver sus reviews TuT, :D disfrútenlo jejeje bueno contestare los review:**_

**__****_DULCECITO311:_** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVERME APOYADO DESDE QUE EMPECE LA HISTORIA... jamas dejaste un capitulo sin tu maravilloso review T/T espero haya sido lo que esperabas del epilogo ejeje, amo a Ryoma... como has dicho... no habia pensado poner completamente lo del embarazo pero al final decidi que si... soy algo indecisa jejeje, en verdad te agradezco todos tus reviewa waaaaa TmT bueno... espero te guste el epilogo _** y espero tengas un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea... aca hace un calorr! u/u (sonrojada no por vergüenza si no por calor) **_  


**____****harmonystar: muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el epilogo n.n**

**____****__****SaKuRiMo0n:** muchas gracias por tu review... en vdd me hace muy feliz leer que te ha gustado mucho y que te ha hecho reir n/n jajajaja... tienes razon... eiji siempre sera eiji jajaja... en vdd es todo un loquillo e.e jajaja, si Sakuno tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero ella tiene la culpa :U jajajaja pero esta bien mejor asi... Sakura en realidad tenia un buen corazon, solo estaba cegada por la fama, como dije... gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia me hace muy feliz :D **____****y espero tengas un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea** xD  


**____********_AnikaSukino 5d:_** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el final! gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, ademas espero que el epilogo sea de tu agrado jejeje nos leemos :D  


**____********_Gabbap: _**estoy de acuerdo contigo... Ryoma es asdfgfdsad jajaja... lamento decir que si... es el final :( muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia TuT en vdd soy muy feliz ten un **____****lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea... **  


**____********_Antoinette Gray:_** muchas gracias por tu review, por leer mi historia y espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado n.n  


**____********_Laurita:_** me hace muy feliz que el final te gustara :) jajajaja bueno espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado ya que mi cerebro seco se a recuperado x) jajaja muchas gracias por todo, y espero poder terminas el tow-shot de y tal vez... no e tenido mucho tiempo que digamos jejeje tenu **____****n lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea... y otra vez gracias por tu review**  


**____********____****Guest: muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el epilogo jejeje :)**

**____********____****teddy-sama: gracias por tu review n.n ojala disfrutes del epilogo **

**____********____********_yiemvi:_** jajajaja pues donde estabas jajajajaja ntc n.n hay dios! por favor! me haces sonrojar hasta las orejas u/u, nooooo pro favoooor no hagas huelga! espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado y espero lo hayas disfrutado n.n lei lo que te paso y quiero decirte que lo lamento... en vdd lamento que tus historias se hayan borrado... si hay algo que necesites no dudes en decirmelo... es frustrante cuando eso pasa... lo digo por experiencia n/n bueno espero tengas un **____****un lindo dia, tarde, noche, lo que sea**... :D  


**____********____****y este cuento se acabo... guaaaaa! TnT llorare... ni modo, todo llega a su fin y este no era la escepcion jejeje... muchas gracias por todooo! los amo mucho n/n __****bueno... eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten del **epilogo... _**y bueno **_**_me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrada o no, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo_** va departe de mi corazon hacia ustedes...  


**____********____****Sayonara! **me despido :D

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**byee!**_


End file.
